


【锤盾】神和他的勇士

by yes9096



Category: Captain America(Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom!Steve Rogers, M/M, Middle Ages, alternative universe, 中世纪au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 83,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 索尔在攻打约顿海姆之后，被奥丁放逐到了中庭。在那里，他遇见了一生中最难忘的人。（*中世纪背景，平行宇宙）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 中世纪AU背景。阿斯加德设定不变。  
> * 有原创人物。

 

 

 

“索尔，奥丁之子——”

“你违背了国王明确的命令。由于你的傲慢与愚蠢，你——让这些和平的王国和平民，陷入了恐怖、凄惨的战争。”

“你——不配拥有这些国度、不配拥有你的头衔——你，对不起那些你所背叛的、爱你的人们！”

“我现在，收回你的神力。以我父亲的名义、以我祖父的名义——”

“我，奥丁，众神之父——将你，驱逐！”

 

 

***

 

 

已经成熟的麦田被夕阳打上了一层金灿灿的光芒，一大片金色的海洋随着风舞动，一层一层的波浪覆盖着整片耕地。

丰收的预感让村庄里面的人们脸上都洋溢着喜悦。麦子被割倒在地的嚓喇声就像柴火燃烧的声音，人们重复着手里单调的活儿，心里却是说不出的满足。佃户们拿出自己家里酿造的酒，往里头掺上些许蜂蜜，邻里之间互相分享，预祝今年的劳动成果。

男人从天上掉下来的时候，几乎没有人留意到。

这个时候，大家都从麦场里结伴回到自己的屋子去了——天色已晚，家里有人做好了晚饭等待自己，还有佳肴美酒。说不定，过几天善良的领主还会和大家一起庆祝。

 

那个时候只有史蒂夫还留在田里。

他已经把自己的那份活儿干完了，但是他还得帮隔壁斯坦家的老头子收拾完剩下的东西——自从斯坦家的女儿嫁到别的地方去之后，那个孤单的老头子不得不花费更多的时间和精力去照看这些田地。熟透的麦子不等人，但史蒂夫不能看着老头子佝偻着背、一个人在那里忙活。他把放心不下的老头子往家里赶，自己把今天要完成的份儿独自干完。

所以，当那个男人毫无预兆地从天上掉下来的时候，史蒂夫被身后突如其来的落地声响吓了一跳。

“……”

史蒂夫环顾四周。除了他，貌似并没有人还留在田里，更别说留意到那个巨响了。他犹豫了一下，还是握紧了手里的镰刀，轻手轻脚地往发出声音的地方走过去。

青年拨开一层层金色的遮挡物，脚步轻轻地踩在麦秆上，发出沙沙的声音。最后，在不远处，史蒂夫看到了一个完全陌生的男人躺在麦田里：已经被割好的麦子静静躺在一边，还没来得及运走。有些捆好了，剩下些还没捆好的垒起一个个厚厚的小山包。男人刚好掉在麦堆上面，给压出了一个厚厚的坑，几乎要凹到地面上去。

男人金色的半长发和麦秆纠缠在一起，如果不是身上的衣服，史蒂夫几乎要忽略掉这个躺在田里的陌生家伙。

史蒂夫小心翼翼地凑过去。

男人闭着眼睛，似乎并不知道自己的靠近，但是史蒂夫不敢掉以轻心。他把镰刀搁在地上随手可得的位置，用手指轻轻探了探男人的鼻息——

他还有呼吸。

这个男人似乎昏迷了过去。史蒂夫试着推了推那个家伙：没有反应。他又捏了捏那家伙的鼻子。还是没有反应。

“嘿，哥们。醒醒。”

史蒂夫观察了一下，对方并没有盔甲，也没有带武器——一件单薄的罩衫已经是陌生男人的全部。他放下心来，再次用力推了推对方。

“唔……”男人发出了无意义的嘟囔，可算是恢复了一点意识。但他皱了皱眉，还是闭着眼睛，似乎没有睁开的打算。史蒂夫咬牙，一脚把对方从麦堆里面踢了下去。

 

一下子从麦堆上滚到了布满硬茬的黄泥土地，这下男人可彻底清醒了：他突然喘了一口气，猛地睁大眼睛，环视自己所在的地方。

仍旧躺在地上，男人转过头来，用带着疑问的眼神看着站在一边、腰杆挺得直直的史蒂夫。

“这是哪里？”

“你是谁？”

两人同时发问，但是都没有回答对方的打算。

面对着带着审视目光的史蒂夫，男人挣扎着从地上起身，不顾自己身上沾着脏污的泥土，跌跌撞撞地往反方向走去。

“你受伤了……你要去哪里！”史蒂夫急忙拉住对方的手臂，但被对方一手甩开。

男人一个趔趄，差点歪倒在坑坑洼洼的地上，被眼疾手快的史蒂夫扶住。他不顾身后的青年，只是一个劲地往天上大喊，“——父亲！——海姆达尔！我知道你们能听见！——打开彩虹桥！”

“嘘！”史蒂夫企图捂住对方的嘴巴，被对方用蛮力挣脱了。

“海姆达尔——！我知道你能听到——！打开彩虹桥让我回去——！”

“别乱喊！你这个疯子！你想被抓走吗！”

“哈、疯子？”男人继续跌跌撞撞地往前走，回头看了看身后皮肤白皙、身材健美的金发青年，“你是哪个王国的家伙，亚尔夫海姆？”

史蒂夫觉得眼前这个陌生人绝对是神志不清了，但是他引以为豪的力气却居然没能拉住这个疯疯癫癫的男人，“我不知道你在说什么，这里是切斯特·菲利普斯公爵的领地，你最好乖乖停下来跟我回去，不然被当成疯子抓走我可救不了你——嘿！停下！”

男人再一次挣脱了史蒂夫的拉扯，继续不屈不挠地往天上叫喊着史蒂夫听不懂的词语。

史蒂夫有点生气了，他往隔壁的田里随手拿起一根粗硬的木棍——他们经常用这些来碾压不平顺的麦秆，让他们能够多捆几扎，放多一些收成品在拖车上运回去。他趁男人不注意，一竿子把男人拍倒：男人猝不及防挨了一棍，又倒在地上。

“……呼。上帝保佑。”

史蒂夫看着再次昏迷的男人，思考着要怎么处置他：一个陌生的家伙，充满蛮力，说不定是别国领地混进来的奸细。但是看样子又不像，因为奸细不会这样大摇大摆地走来走去生怕别人看不见他。落难的骑士？但是这家伙身上又没有武器，连盔甲也没有，更别说其他身份的标示了。

史蒂夫打算先不管这么多别的，要想个办法把这个家伙弄回去，等他彻底醒来了再说。

他费了好大的劲才把这比他块头还大的陌生男人弄到拖车上，让对方沉重的身躯压着一叠叠的麦捆，混在麦堆里面。

夕阳已经完全消失在地平线后，远处的民居亮起星星点点的灯光。史蒂夫收拾好剩下的活儿，骑上马匹，拉着拖车，在乡间昏暗无人的小道上往自己家赶去。

 

那个时候，史蒂夫还以为，等对方醒来之后，自己就会帮助对方回到他该回去的地方，然后自己过着自己应该过的生活。

他还不知道，躺在自己马车后面的男人，将会改变他的一生。

……当然，他更不知道，被陌生男人称为“海姆达尔”的神祗正手握着剑，站在彩虹桥的一端，眨了眨眼睛。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 注：亚尔夫海姆（álfheim），是北欧神话中的一个地名，意指“精灵的家”（abode of the álfar），属于北欧神话中提到的九界之一。在北欧神话中，为白精灵的住所。也以 Elfland 或 Elfenland 出现在英国歌谣中。


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

“史蒂夫！你必须马上让他离开这里！这样太危险了！”

“嘘……佩姬，我知道这样做也许会有风险，但是我没办法把他就那样扔在那里不管。”史蒂夫回头看了看屋里，拉着佩姬往马厩的方向过去，他怕躺在屋里的男人听到他们的对话，“他身上什么都没有，没有武器、也没有任何财物，身上还带着伤，如果我把他就那样扔在那里，情况可能会更糟。”

“但是，他既然有办法躲开守卫或者穿过森林去到那里，怎么会没办法去得更远呢？我们连他怎么进来的都不知道——”

史蒂夫明白佩姬的顾虑。他自己也弄不明白对方一个大男人是怎么跑到那里去的。

菲利普斯公爵的领地位于这个公国最偏远的地方，在地理上最靠近邻国，中间隔着广袤的森林，除了商队，几乎没有外人来。城堡周围都有守卫把守。他们一队队轮番巡视周边，对非商队的商人、落单流民和来历不明的骑士，都有着严格的把关。要躲过他们、翻过城墙是很困难的事情。

当然，这个陌生的家伙更可能是穿过守卫薄弱的森林……但是广阔的森林里面充满各种野兽和陷阱，而且容易迷失方向，要只身穿过森林到达这里更加困难。虽然说他听到重物落地的声音，但是他并没有亲眼看着男人从天上掉下来——一个大活人从天上掉下来？显然这也不太可能发生。

男人是怎么出现的，是个谜题，所以史蒂夫更需要等待他清醒过来再问个清楚。

 

“佩姬，我知道，我这样做可能会给自己甚至大家带来麻烦，但是我保证，在他产生任何威胁之前我都会尽我所能地制止。但是现在我还是无法对他坐视不管。请你帮个忙，帮我暂时保密，好吗？”

史蒂夫微微蹙眉，湛蓝色的眼睛透露出乞求的眼神。佩姬知道，自己无法抵抗这个青年的一切请求，她只能答应，“……好吧。史蒂夫，实际上我不担心他一个人能掀起什么大风浪。但是，你必须保证自己的安全，如果有任何情况记得向别人求助，可以答应我吗？”

得到金发青年的保证，虽然佩姬仍然有些担心，但她现在必须先回去：天色有些晚了，她一个单身女子逗留在另一个男子的家里显然不合规矩。虽然作为领主的外甥女，在这里没有人能够对她出言不逊，但是她不能不管史蒂夫的处境。

下午来看望青年的时候，佩姬带了些加了松果和杏仁的馅饼，还有一些自己做的甜点。在等待的期间，还分了一点给隔壁斯坦家的老头子。然后她留在史蒂夫家院子外面的马车上，等待金发青年干完活回来。谁知道，却看到对方带着一个完全陌生的男人进了屋。

她企图让史蒂夫放弃那个念头，但是她比任何人都清楚那个金发青年到底有多固执。她叹了口气，把已经冷掉的馅饼和甜点交到青年的手里，有些不舍地上了马车。

 

目送佩姬的马车走远，史蒂夫关上院门的木栅栏，在院子的井里打了些水，给自己简单冲洗了一下。凉凉的井水淋在冒腾着热气的身体上，水滴划过完美的肌肉线条。史蒂夫满足地呼出一口气，甩了甩湿漉漉的金发，换了身干净的衣服。

他又打了些水装在盆子里，准备拿进去给躺在屋里的陌生男人擦擦脸。史蒂夫推开门，却看见男人已经醒了，半坐在下面铺了稻草的木板床上。

男人上身赤裸，露出饱满结实的肌肉，半长的金发披散在脑后，“我的衣服？”

出乎意料地，男人并没有因为史蒂夫下午的举动而生气。

史蒂夫放下水盆，从箱子里面翻出一套粗麻布衣服扔给眼前的陌生男人。

“你的衣服太脏了，我帮你洗了晾在外面，还没干，你凑合一下吧。”史蒂夫走过来，坐在床边。男人警惕地看着他。

“你受了一点伤，不过问题看起来不大，刚刚已经给你上过药了——起来，别压到伤口。”

“不碍事。”男人坐在床沿，接过史蒂夫递来的湿布，擦了擦自己的身体。

他似乎并不介意在别人面前袒露他结实的胸膛，反而是史蒂夫有点不好意思——虽然平常在田里也见过不少赤裸着上身干活的村民，但是这么完美的身材他还是第一次那么近距离地打量。湿布擦过陌生男人宽厚的胸膛，留下淡淡的水痕，在昏暗的烛光下泛着一层蜜色的光。

男人套上史蒂夫给的衣服，有点窄，不过可以凑合着穿。

史蒂夫无奈地看着自己的衣服穿在男人身上变得非常紧窄，但是他也没办法，他的体格已经算是村庄里比较结实的了，他也没办法贸然跑到别人家里借衣服——这等于昭告天下他家里多了个陌生的家伙。

史蒂夫倒了一点水在瓦罐里，递给男人，示意他喝掉。男人看了看手里的东西，犹豫着喝了下去。清甜的井水滋润了他干涸的喉咙，男人把剩下的全部倒进口里。他看了看见底的瓦罐，准备一手把它扔在地上，“再来。”

罐子落地的一瞬间被史蒂夫眼疾手快地接住，“你疯了吗——”

史蒂夫把瓦罐放回桌面，拧过身来瞪着这陌生的家伙。男人有些不解史蒂夫为什么生气：在阿斯加德，这就是表示赞美的一种举动。

他摊开双手，示意想再要一点水，“再来一点？”

“不许再扔东西。”史蒂夫气不打一处来，他又倒了一点给男人。

 

这回男人乖乖喝完，再没有把东西扔地上了。史蒂夫接过他手里的瓦罐，叹了口气，“我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是这个屋子的主人。现在你可以告诉我，你叫什么名字了吗？”

“……奥丁之子（Odin son）。”男人低头，捋了捋自己的头发，“奥丁森。”

史蒂夫拉了把椅子，坐在床边，“好吧，奥丁森，你可以告诉我你是怎么找到这里来的吗？我的意思是……你从哪里来？”

“一个遥远的地方。”男人垂下眼帘。头发遮住了他的脸，史蒂夫看不清他的表情。

“穿过森林？你没在里面迷路真的很幸运。”

男人摇了摇头，并没有回答史蒂夫的话。史蒂夫不确定对方是在否定自己的假设，还是因为什么别的。看样子，男人并没有继续说下去的意思，“……你要回去吗？还是说，打算留在这里？”

“我要回去。”男人的声音坚定而沉重，似乎在许下一个什么誓言，“我必须要回去。”

看出来对方只是误入了这个地方，史蒂夫松了一口气，这个家伙应该不是什么坏人，“好吧，你先在这里好好休息，等天亮了我再想办法把你弄走，送到镇上去。”

男人点了点头，表示感激。他重新躺在硬得有些咯人的床上，闭上眼睛。

史蒂夫只好认命地从箱子里面翻出另一套被铺和薄毯子，铺在地上。

——祈求上帝，让这个家伙赶紧回家吧。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

史蒂夫很早就醒了。

他从地上坐起来的时候，天还没完全亮起来。他看了看仍然躺在床上呼呼大睡的家伙，无奈地推开了门。

清晨的乡村被阳光轻轻撒下微光，吹过来的风很凉快。史蒂夫愉快地伸了个懒腰，在井边洗了把脸、漱了漱口，准备把干了的衣服拿进去屋里。

“——史蒂夫！史蒂夫！你听说了吗？”他正准备推开门的时候，福斯沃尔家的小儿子蒙哥马利正往这边跑来。史蒂夫马上把门关紧了——他可不想这么快就让别人发现他家里多了个陌生人，“你知道吗？北边的田里面多了个奇怪的东西！”

史蒂夫装作若无其事地把不属于自己的衣服藏在身后，“什么奇怪的东西？”

蒙哥马利鬼鬼祟祟地看了看四周，压低了声音，“连厄斯金神父都一大早就过去看了。听说是一个长得像锤子的铁器，不过我也还没看到，要一起去看吗？”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，“一个锤子有什么奇怪的？”

“没人拿得起它！”蒙哥马利用有点夸张的语气描述他听到的事情，“大伙儿都试过了！大家都说那个可能是被魔鬼诅咒的，所以请了神父过去。”

该不会和躺在里面的那个家伙有关系吧？史蒂夫有些不好的预感。

“你先去？”史蒂夫单手推了推八卦的蒙哥马利，“刚好我也有事情要找厄斯金神父，我把衣服收拾好就过去。”

蒙哥马利有些不情愿地看了看史蒂夫，对方朝他挥挥手。他三步两回头，见史蒂夫没有跟上的意思，只好先跑过去。送走了对方，史蒂夫松了口气，重新推开门，把衣服拿进屋里。

 

“那是我的所有物。”

男人坐在床上，看着刚刚走进来的史蒂夫。

“一个锤子？”史蒂夫把已经干了的衣服还给对方。男人毫不犹豫地脱下了史蒂夫给他的衣服，换上自己的，“你怎么能确定是你的东西？”

男人不说话，他把换下来的衣服随手扔在床上，大步走向木门。

史蒂夫用身体堵住门口，“……嘿，你就这样大摇大摆地走出去？”

“？”男人并没有觉得有哪里不妥。他蹙眉看着挡在前面的金发青年，有些不解。

“你在这里就是个来历不明的异邦人。”史蒂夫打量了一下对方的衣服，虽然剪裁很简单，但看得出来质地和纹路都是上乘，不过显然这种风格跟他们身上穿的不一样，“贸然出现会被带走审问的。如果你不想被当成可疑的人，最好乖乖的呆在这里，等下午天色晚一点我把你送到镇上去。”

“那是我的所有物，我要取回。”男人仍然坚持，寸步不让。

史蒂夫叹了口气，作出了让步，“你都听到他说的了，没人拿得动那个东西。如果你执意要去我也没办法阻止你，但是，至少不要现在在众目睽睽之下过去好吗？”

男人停顿了一下，似乎接受了史蒂夫的意见。

他倒回桌子旁边，拉开凳子坐了下来。木制的凳子承受着那个大块头的重量，发出了可怜的咯吱声。

“我饿了。”

男人看着史蒂夫。那眼神像是高高在上的贵族看着自己的仆人，那样理所当然，没有一丁点的不好意思。史蒂夫觉得自己捡了一个大麻烦。他把面包端到男人的面前，示意这是给他准备的食物。

男人皱了皱眉。满布面糠的粗面包实在不合他的胃口，幸亏青年端出来的掺了蜂蜜的麦酒是他没尝过的美味。不过此刻饥肠辘辘的男人也管不了那么多。

他学着金发青年把面包撕成小块，沾了沾些许浓稠的燕麦蜂蜜酒，放进嘴里。

 

史蒂夫用余光偷偷打量面前的家伙。对方的行径虽然有点不可理喻，但是可以从不少小细节中看出来，对方的出身绝对不是什么低等的平民百姓家：他拿面包和杯子的姿势流露出一种天生的贵族气质。不过，最重要的是，那种对陌生人颐指气使的态度——绝对没有一个兢兢业业的小百姓能够做出来。

“关于回去的事情，你有什么打算？”史蒂夫咽下最后一口面包，“我只能把你送到镇上，剩下的路可能要你自己走了。”

“谢谢。”男人微微颔首，史蒂夫觉得对方这个简单的动作说不出的庄严优雅，“我想先去取回我的所有物，然后再上路。只要寻回最重要的物品，余下的事情，我自会找到办法。”

“……唔。”史蒂夫点了点头。

今天不是周末，没有集市，他要去田里把剩下的麦子都收完，然后运到溪边的磨坊去。他叮嘱男人不要离开他的屋子，等他傍晚回来的时候再带他出去。

 

史蒂夫走后，索尔静静坐在椅子上，环视这个简陋的屋子。

这是他头一次被迫离开他在阿斯加德的宫殿。

这里没有柔软的床铺，也没有可口的美食，除了一大片金灿灿的麦田和不知边界的森林，只有远处山腰上屹立着的城堡。可惜那个城堡的规模看上去连阿斯加德皇宫的四分之一都没有，岩石砌成的墙体和辉煌壮观的皇宫压根没法比。

他想起那个把他带回来的青年——那个金发的青年似乎没有别的家人。简陋的屋子除了必需的生活用品几乎没有多余的东西。墙上挂着一些奇怪的吊饰，还有弓箭，不过看出来并不常用。

索尔又呆坐了一下，决定还是要出去找自己的锤子。

坐以待毙并不是他的风格。

 

**

 

史蒂夫傍晚回到家的时候，没有见到男人的踪影。他叹了一口气。他知道那个家伙去了哪里。

果不其然，步行了一段时间之后，史蒂夫在休耕的田里找到了那个男人。田的正中央被简单的木栅栏围了一圈，被围起来的是一把状似锤子的东西——就那样杵在中央。现在史蒂夫相信了，确实没有人能够拿得起它。修道院的神父和教士们也不清楚那到底是什么，只好先把它圈起来不让人靠近。

男人就那样坐在树下。淡淡的月光照着光秃秃的土地，看不清他的表情。

 

“回去吧。”史蒂夫走到男人的面前，拍了拍他的肩膀。

男人像一尊雕像一样，直直地坐在地上。

“……我拿不起它。”片刻后，索尔捂住了自己的脸，“我无法把它带走。”

史蒂夫不知道怎么安慰他。

他走过去，握住锤子的手柄，试着用力把它提起来。最后史蒂夫用尽了力气，也无法把锤子挪动半分。他转过身子，朝男人笑笑，“瞧，我也拿不起来。”

索尔呆呆地看着史蒂夫走回来，然后摇摇头，“……我什么也没有了。”

“那你还要回去吗？”

对方湛蓝的眼睛写满了史蒂夫看不懂的悲伤和绝望，“……我无处可去。”

史蒂夫拉起坐在地上失魂落魄的家伙，拍了拍他身上的尘土。男人抬起头，看着浩瀚的星空，似乎透过虚空在看着什么。

“既然没地方去了，就留下来吧。”史蒂夫思虑再三，还是开口道。

男人侧过头，看着比他稍微矮了一点的金发青年，有点疑惑。

“……我的意思是，既然你也无家可归了，倒不如在这里安安分分生活。”史蒂夫示意男人跟上他的脚步，天色已晚，是时候回去了，“领主大人是个好人，我可以拜托佩姬让他同意你留下，好吗？”

“为什么？”索尔不明白。

 

那时候，他听从了史蒂夫的建议，避开了村里的人偷偷潜过来。最后等围观的人们都走光了，才过去取他的所有物。但是他努力了半天，都无法提起曾经跟他合作无间的锤子。

索尔暴躁地捶打身边的东西，但是凡人之躯的他，甚至无法撼动那棵有些年头的树半分。他知道，这是奥丁给他的惩罚。

现在，他无家可归，远离他的友人、他的臣民，失去神力，甚至连唯一的武器都离他而去——

他什么都没有了。

 

“为什么？”索尔又问了一遍。

实际上他也不知道自己是想问什么——是拷问奥丁的冷漠绝情，还是质问眼前金发青年无端的善意。他看着已经走出几步的史蒂夫转过身来。

“当年，有人在我和母亲失去一切的时候伸手帮助了我们，让我可以一直平安活到现在。所以，我无法看着别人有困难而不去伸手帮一把。”史蒂夫朝他伸出了左手，“走吧，大块头。”

 

直到很多年以后，索尔还是不曾忘记，当时温和的月光洒在史蒂夫的侧脸上，让他整个人都蒙上了一层银白色的柔光：高大俊美的金发青年站在月光下，伸出手，把他拉进了自己的生命里。

自此以后，他的目光，再也没能从那人身上挪开。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

史蒂夫不知道应该感谢村庄里的各位淳朴还是怎么，大家很轻易就接受了男人是来投靠他的远房亲戚这个说法：天知道，他们俩人除了金发和蓝眼睛，几乎没有一处长得像的。

“他叫奥丁森？”蒙哥马利捏了捏索尔结实的肩膀，男人皱起眉头，但没有发作，“长得那么高大壮实，一看就知道是你亲戚。”

史蒂夫哭笑不得地点点头。蒙哥马利似乎很喜欢新来的这个家伙，拉着他问长问短。史蒂夫担心说多了会露馅，连忙找了个借口把男人弄走了。

 

史蒂夫把索尔带到了村庄里的修道院。他要带他见一见厄斯金神父。

当年因为战乱，史蒂夫的父母带着年幼的他从原来的家园逃离。饥荒、疟疾、掠夺和杀戮横行整个大陆，和他们一起出逃的人们有一大半都在路上丧了命，史蒂夫的父亲也在逃难的途中因为染上病而永远离开了他们。

最后流落到这个地方的可怜母子被好心肠的村民们所接纳。善良正直的领主菲利普斯公爵分给他们居所，让他们安顿在这里。史蒂夫就在这个善良的人们所建立起来的村庄中成长起来，哪怕后来自己的母亲因为过度操劳而去世，他还能从大家的身上感受到家的温暖。

而对于失去了父母之后的史蒂夫来说，厄斯金神父就像他的父亲一样，看着他成长，引导他接触很多事情。他教史蒂夫识字，教他绘画，看着昔日的可怜孩子一步一步、成长成现在敦厚坚挺的青年。“这是我们之间的秘密”，神父经常悄悄打开修道院图书室的门，让年幼的史蒂夫在里面捧着书本，度过他的无数个下午。

史蒂夫不得不把事实告诉厄斯金神父。

 

“这是什么？”索尔跟着史蒂夫走进修道院。

要见到神父，必须经过门房和教堂。索尔被教堂里面的雕像所吸引住了——阿斯加德里面没有教堂，他没见过这种建筑，也不知道这些物品作何用。村庄里的修道院不比城里的，并没有什么名气大的建筑师和画家给这里装饰，除了简单的作弥撒用的祭台，就只有四壁的圣像。

索尔试图伸手去碰祭台后耶稣的十字架苦像，被史蒂夫一巴掌打了下来。

“？”

索尔看了看自己被打疼了的手，有些不懂地看着气呼呼的史蒂夫。

“你在干什么？”史蒂夫觉得这家伙简直让他脑袋疼。他挡在祭台前面，看了看四周，确认没有人发现他们在这里，“这是可以随便碰的吗？被发现了亵渎圣像是要被带走的。”

索尔似懂非懂地点了点头，“圣像？”

史蒂夫的眼神就像是看怪物一样看着他，这让索尔非常不舒服。

“……难道你是异教徒？”

见索尔摇摇头，史蒂夫松了一口气。

索尔又看了看耶稣的苦像，开口道，“之前在书本里看过，来自中庭的子民似乎有不同信仰。这是我第一次接触，有些好奇。”

史蒂夫无法理解男人的话，但见男人似乎没有进一步的无礼举动，也就没有继续责怪对方，“记着，等下见到神父的时候，闭上嘴巴，别乱说话，交给我就好。”

索尔点了点头，跟上青年的脚步，继续往里面走去。

 

**

 

星空下的阿斯加德闪耀着迷人的光芒。

刚刚经历过一场战斗的勇士们，围坐在仙宫的某个宫殿里。

“我们当初就不应该让他去的。”沃斯塔格握着酒杯，万分悔意。

希芙闻言，低头看着燃烧的火盆，“但是当时，我们没办法阻止他。”

“他只是被驱逐了，毕竟还活着。”范达尔环视屋里的友人，“要不是守护神告诉奥丁我们在那里，我们也有可能会丧命。”

洛基并没有插话，他低头，看了看自己的手掌：现在并没有改变颜色。但是他知道，自己在约顿海姆那里看到的并不是幻觉。

并不是。

 

“守护神是怎么知道的？”沃斯塔格没有理会给他上药的霍根，提出了自己的疑问。他还沉浸在失败的忿忿不平中。

“我告诉他的。”

洛基终于转过头来，对上屋里众人疑惑的目光，“我让他在我们走之后告诉奥丁。他拖了那么久，理应受到鞭笞。我们本来就不应该到达约顿海姆……”

“你告诉了守护神？”沃斯塔格明显不满洛基的做法。

霍根也停下给沃斯塔格上药，转过身来看着正在说话的黑发青年。

洛基并没有因为对方的质问而动摇，“我救了我们一命……还有索尔的。”他用带着些许哀伤的眼神看着屋里的人，抠弄着自己的手掌，“我只是没想到父亲会因此驱逐他。”

“洛基，你必须去找奥丁。”希芙坐不住了，“必须让他收回成命。”

“如果我这样做了，那结果又能怎么样呢？”洛基用深翠色的眼睛看着希芙，“我比你们更爱索尔，但你们知道的，他是怎样的一个人。他傲慢、鲁莽、爱惹是生非。你们今天都亲眼所见！”

他咬牙切齿地说着，眼睛几乎要渗出泪水。

“——阿斯加德需要这样的国王吗？”

 

洛基说完，没等大家作出反应，转身就走。他不打算理会身后的那几个家伙会怎么看待他的做法。

他还有一个更重要的地方要去。

 

**

 

“所以，你决定了？”厄斯金神父坐在修道院的图书室里面，膝盖上还放着一本残旧的古书，“史蒂夫，我并不反对你这样做，但是你能在他找到真正的安身之所之前，养活那个无亲无故的男人吗？”

这确实是个问题，史蒂夫很想这样说。不过他知道，在厄斯金神父的眼里，他还是不能独当一面的孩子，他需要一个机会证明自己可以。他不想再让年迈的神父为他操心。

“他有手有脚，力气还挺大的。我想，应该没有问题。”

史蒂夫坐在神父的对面，时不时用余光瞄着站在图书室外面等待的男人。男人并没有跟着他一起进来，他和神父打了个招呼，然后自顾自地在走廊里徘徊。

厄斯金神父对于金发青年的决定并没有异议，“你去看过田里面的那个玩意了吗？”

史蒂夫点点头。

“看来你也没能把它拿起来。”厄斯金神父笑了，“连琼斯也没能把那个东西弄走。那个人能把它拎起来吗？看起来他还挺壮实的。”

犹豫了一下，史蒂夫还是打算跟神父说实话，“那个家伙……奥丁森说，那是他的东西。”

厄斯金神父一瞬间有些愕然，但是他马上又恢复了平常的表情。

“他是认真的？”神父低下头，翻开手里的封面破旧不堪的古籍，“在看过那个东西、回来修道院之后，我和修士们在书馆里翻了半天，企图从书里找到答案，但是也没能在圣经或者相关文献中找到类似的物品。”

“后来，我想起曾经在一本书中看过类似此物的描述……于是我就偷偷把这本书翻了出来。”

神父把手里的古籍递给眼前的金发青年，史蒂夫接过来翻开，发现是一本手抄本。虽然略有些缺页和破损，但能看出来是用古老语言写成的诗篇。

神父抬头看着仍然站在门外的索尔，刚好对方也在看他。神父朝他笑了笑。索尔则点了点头。

“这是……关于上古神话的书？”史蒂夫把书还给神父。

“里面有描述雷电之神‘索尔’的锤子。”厄斯金神父翻开某一页，指出其中的一张图画给史蒂夫看，“这里说，这把锤子是用坚硬的岩石和铁锻造而成，握柄部分则是由神话中的世界之树所造……你瞧，这里这些复杂的花纹，确实和田里那个东西的花纹有相似之处。”

“……可是，这不是只是神话故事吗？”

史蒂夫的目光里面带着疑惑。他听说过关于这些老旧的神话故事，但是对于他来说，这些都只是童年的歌谣，和他所信仰的神并没有任何的关系。

厄斯金神父摇摇头，“我无法断言是，或者不是。这确实只是经过修饰的神话故事，可信度有多少我们并不能确定。”

“如果这真的是雷神的锤子，那么那个家伙就是传说中的索尔？”史蒂夫回头看了看外头的男人，有些不可置信地问，“虽然他同样身材魁梧，但是和诗里形容的并不像。”

一个从天上掉下来的神？史蒂夫显然不相信。

“史蒂夫，今天的事情，千万记住不要说出去。”厄斯金神父没有继续说下去，反而略有些担忧地看着金发青年，“这本毕竟是关于异教的禁书，那些也不过是流传下来的故事。刚才的讨论，就当成是我们俩人之间的秘密好了。”

史蒂夫点点头。厄斯金神父笑着拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，示意他该回去了。

“虽然不是现在，但我们会找到答案的。”他和史蒂夫道别，目送着俩人走出修道院。

 

神父看着金发青年和那个魁梧的家伙越走越远，叹了口气。

作为教会的神父，他一心信奉着唯一的上帝。这些描述上古神明的书籍，都被认为是异端邪说，在近两个世纪基本上全被付之一炬。这保存下来的手抄本，早已残缺不堪，还是因为年代老旧、被自己当成珍贵的古籍收藏起来，才躲过一劫。

实际上厄斯金神父不相信那是属于索尔的神锤，但是无法被提起的铁器在世人眼里就是邪物。他不能担保这件事情不会泄露出去，让教廷知道。

如果真的是那个家伙的所有物——

他会给这个平静的村庄带来什么呢？

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

这是索尔第一次逛市集。

虽然眼中所及的物件都很古朴，但是对于没怎么接触过平民生活的雷神来说，这一切都新鲜极了。

镇上的铁匠铺早早就开了门，铺子的主人和挡在他门前的小摊贩骂骂咧咧地吵了起来。他们一路走过去，看到织布的、打鞋的，角落里还有一位上了年纪的木匠在修一个索尔没见过的物件。手工业者们占领了市集的一角，演示着他们的手艺。

 

“奥丁森？”史蒂夫回头，发现男人停在某个摊子的前面。

各种烟熏和盐腌的风干肉类搭在绳条上，索尔盯着布蓬里的东西，一动不动。

“……”史蒂夫走过来，扯了扯索尔的衣袖，“走了。”

索尔有些不舍地回头看了看铺子里的东西，还是乖乖跟着史蒂夫走了。在阿斯加德这些东西对他来说唾手可得，甚至他还能吃上更好更丰盛的，但是他也很清楚，这里并不是属于他的地方，不能强求太多。

不过，一旦想起自己已经回不去了，索尔的心情就变得很糟糕。

史蒂夫有些担心地看着情绪明显低落下来的金发男人，叹了口气，又拉着他倒回去。

“满意了吧？”片刻后，史蒂夫用手肘顶了顶手里提着腌肉的索尔，男人肌肉结实的胸膛硬梆梆的，“想吃肉就给我乖乖干活。”

索尔有点感激，但是他不知道应该怎样表达。他搂了搂史蒂夫的肩膀，但被对方红着脸挣脱了，“规矩点！”  
史蒂夫拍了拍自己的袖子，俩人继续在集市上前行。

 

史蒂夫决定要找一家做衣服的铺子，给索尔缝制一些合身的衣服——他的衣服对于索尔来说还是小了些。除此以外还要添置一些生活必需品，还有足够两人份的食物。撇除固定的铺子，镇上的自由集市一般是半个月左右一次。而且还得撞上合适的摊子，不然错过了这次，就要等上相当长的一段时间。虽然早已经知道男人身材魁梧，但是看到裁缝量度出来的尺寸，还是让史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛。

两人从裁缝那里出来之后，打算再逛逛，然后回去。

突然，一阵急促的马蹄声打破了早晨集市的平静。市集的一端传来人群互相推攘的嘈杂，铁器坠地的哐当声惊吓了在路上的鸡鹅，附近民居圈养的犬只也跟着吠了起来。一时间，各种声音混杂在一起。

史蒂夫拨开挡在他前面的人群，看到几个身穿铠甲的骑士骑着马匹向这边靠近。附近的一些小商贩已经收拾好自己的摊子，赶在对方过来之前离开这里。

“嘿！那边的家伙！”领头的骑士拿着一杆长矛，指着史蒂夫和索尔身后的方向。索尔扭过头去，看见身后卖干酪的摊主战战兢兢地躲在后面，想逃跑，但又不敢移动。

嚣张的家伙骑在马上渐渐往自己这边移动。史蒂夫用身体挡住那些骑士的视线，压低了声音，朝那个可怜的家伙道，“快跑！”

领头的骑士步步逼近。瞧出了对方想要逃跑的意图，他用力一夹马的肚子，马匹嘶叫着朝这边奔来。

“糟了！”史蒂夫推开附近跌撞着逃跑的村民们，试图挡在前面。

这时，高大魁梧的金发男人突然跃起，一把掐住马上家伙的脖子，用力一翻，把那人从马背上甩了下来。史蒂夫几乎在同一时候扯住缰绳，把受到惊吓的马匹拉到旁边，再回头看着那边的情况。

索尔没管在地上翻滚着嚷嚷的嚣张家伙。他捡起对方扔在地上的长矛，指着那个家伙的脖子。对方趴在地上，不敢妄动。随之而来的几个同伙骑着马匹朝这边赶来，他们纷纷掏出武器，试图一起攻击势单力薄的索尔。

数人在并不算宽阔的路上打了起来。索尔低吼一声，甩起长矛，把离自己最近的那个敌人的武器挑飞了出去。

骑在马背上的骑士们穿着厚重的盔甲，和索尔相比，灵活度远远不足。索尔趁机攻击马匹的前腿，受到惊吓的马匹把背上的人摔了出去。被击倒落地的敌人并没有放弃攻击索尔的打算，他们围成一圈，试图分散金发男人的注意力。

史蒂夫见状，急忙把手里的马拴好，捡起敌人落在地上的武器，狠狠敲了一把意图攻击索尔的家伙。

“谢了。”索尔转过头来，朝史蒂夫笑了笑，同时单手把隔壁敌人的肩膀给拧得脱了臼。

不消一会儿，战况完全逆转——不，应该从一开始，就没有人想到两个身上并没有武器的普通人能够把全副武装的骑士击倒。

索尔从隔壁借来一条粗长的绳子，得意地将那些被打得头昏眼花的家伙捆在一起，把他们丢在道路的正中央。史蒂夫有点哭笑不得地扯了扯索尔的袖子，“好了，走吧。”

虽然他一开始并没有打算和那些嚣张的家伙起正面冲突，但是史蒂夫同样看不惯那些骑士目中无人、不把平民百姓当一回事的态度。面对这些家伙，他同样不会退缩，但是比他先一步出手的索尔却让他稍微有点意外。现在史蒂夫唯一祈祷的，就是不要把麻烦扯进平静的村庄里。

 

被这么一搅和，两人也没有了逛集市的心情。

“你们这里，经常发生这样的事情？”索尔低头看着比他稍矮的金发青年，“公然作恶，都没有人管？”

史蒂夫摇头，皱眉道，“虽然也会发生这样的事情。但我所理解的骑士，都是充满美德、维护公正的人们，像刚才的那些，只是穿着铠甲的暴徒而已。”

见对方点了点头，史蒂夫又问，“你的家乡呢？”

“我们崇尚力量和勇气。”索尔向前伸出手臂，作出一个握拳的手势，“只有赢了的人才有资格说话。”

“……那么弱小的人们呢？”

索尔稍微低头，看着旁边的青年，“拥有力量的王者自然会守护他的臣民。” 

“我只是希望这个世界上的人们能够和平共处。”史蒂夫向前走，“不过，纷争和战斗总是无可避免。”

他能够理解男人话里的意思。如果没有力量，也谈不上保护别人。他太懂得这种感受。

但是他不能苟同以单纯的武力来统治和压制他人。他所信仰的神总是告诉他——人理应谦逊、公正、诚实、英勇并且为这一切美好而牺牲。他确实这样做了。

“我的国度值得我为她战斗。”索尔跟上金发青年的脚步，不紧不慢地往村里走去，“王的臣民都是勇士。”

史蒂夫回头朝他笑，露出整齐洁白的牙齿，“听起来是个好地方。”

索尔有一瞬间很想说，有机会带你去看看吧。但是他突然又想起来，自己已经回不去了。

最后，他只是伸手揉了揉青年的金发，和他一道走在路上。

 

**

 

一个战利品。

他就是一个可悲的战利品。

洛基坐在寝殿的中央，脚边跌了几个已经空掉的酒瓶。他没有点灯，昏暗的寝殿遮住了他的身影。洛基任由洒出来的红酒浸湿了他的外袍，散发出幽幽的葡萄香味。

……好不容易让索尔远离他的生活。好不容易以为自己终于有了一个可以表现的机会。

但是，全部都是谎言。

连同他的人生、他的目标、他所爱的父母，都是一个谎言。

一个冰封巨人。一个妄图成为阿斯加德国王的冰封巨人。

洛基笑了出来。同时他感觉到自己的泪水抑制不住地涌上眼眶。没有人比他更可悲了。甚至连同这个典雅的寝殿都在嘲笑着他的身份。

他的“父王”正在沉睡。洛基捏碎了手里的杯子。

既然如此，他还有必要醒来吗？

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

佩姬已经记不清，到底有多少次她来找史蒂夫的时候，对方的身边总是跟着那个男人。

她对那个来历不明的家伙有一种说不清道不明的敌意。可能是由于索尔的体型带来的压迫感，佩姬总能第一时间感受到对方不怒自威的气质，哪怕对方只是一动不动地站在一旁，她也总觉得自己像是被野兽盯上的猎物。

所以当史蒂夫在她面前形容对方“看上去有点傻乎乎”的时候，佩姬简直不相信他们见到的是同一个家伙。

 

“领主同意他留下来。”佩姬把带来的东西交到史蒂夫的手里，“不过他似乎并没有把多余的田地分给他的打算。在这家伙找到别的谋生路子之前，可能再要委屈你一段时间。”

史蒂夫谢过佩姬，“我们能养活自己，两个人干起活来要比一个人强多了。”

有着一头深棕色卷发的美丽女子叹了一口气，担忧地看着眼前的金发青年，“……你真的打算把他留在身边吗？”

史蒂夫点了点头，“我答应过的事情就不会反悔。”

“我不认识比你更固执的人了。”

“我能照顾好自己，不用担心，我已经是个成年人了。”史蒂夫很感激这些年来领主和她对自己的照顾，“反倒是你，比起我，你更应该担心自己的事情。”

“……”佩姬眼中的担忧渐渐变成了难以察觉的哀伤，“你不懂，史蒂夫。”

你真的不懂。

“……佩姬？”

佩姬微不可闻地叹了一口气，扯开了话题，“如果有什么需要的，尽管开口。”

待佩姬走后，索尔才从屋子里走出来，站在史蒂夫的身边。

“她喜欢你。”男人用的是陈述句式。

史蒂夫闻言，抬眼看着身边比他高了半个头的索尔，并没有说话。

索尔又问，“你不喜欢她？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，“事情并不是你想象的那样。我和佩姬并不是这样的关系。”

“是因为身份的缘故？”

 

索尔在这段期间总算是稍微了解了一下自己所处的这个地方。他自然也知道那个叫“佩姬”的女人是领主的外甥女——换句话说，也就是对于平民百姓来说高不可攀的贵族身份。虽然她比史蒂夫稍年长些，但对于当时的人们而言，这并不是问题。问题在于不可跨越的身份鸿沟。

所以，自己身边这个无权无势的金发青年，自然和她门不当户不对。

“没有那么简单。”史蒂夫看着佩姬的马车越走越远，消失在路上，“佩姬对于我来说，就像是姐姐一样的存在。”

史蒂夫有时候的确是有些迟钝，但是他并不是榆木脑袋，哪怕他再不解风情，也不会不知道佩姬对他的心意。他们没办法在一起，并不只是因为身份的原因。但史蒂夫并不打算告诉索尔理由。

史蒂夫盯着金发的男人的脸，看了一会儿，勾起嘴角，“我们去打猎吧。”

“！”

史蒂夫看着对方听到打猎两个字的时候，眼神发亮。索尔不可否认，对于青年的提议，他有点心动。

“虽然乳酪也不坏，但是平日我们的食物就只有面包，还有蔬果。”史蒂夫捶了一下索尔的肩膀，看出来这些天可把这家伙给饿坏了，“去打猎吧——如果你还想要吃肉的话。”

 

**

 

阿斯加德。

 

“众神之父，我们有非常紧急的事情要找您。”

索尔的勇士们把拳头置于心口，走进宫殿。他们抬头，却看到洛基手持权杖，坐在王座上。

“奥丁在哪里？”

“……我的朋友们。”洛基缓缓开口，“父王已经陷入了沉睡，母亲担心他从此再也醒不来。”

希芙昂首阔步走来，众人跟着她的脚步，“那我们找她。”

“她不愿离开父亲的床边，你们可以把急事汇报给——我。”洛基从王座上站起来，用权杖敲了敲地面，金属与地板的碰撞发出了沉重的声音，“——你们的王。”

勇士们对视了一眼，有些不情愿地单膝跪地，右手握拳，置于胸口。

希芙抬眼看了看站在王座前的黑发男子，最终还是开口道，“……我的王，我们想请求您结束对索尔的驱逐。”

良久的沉默，直到洛基嗤笑了一声。

看来他必须要让他们知道：谁才是在这里有资格说话的人了。

 

**

 

“为什么要带上这个？”

索尔看着史蒂夫把熏鲱鱼绑在绳子上，刺鼻的气味让索尔皱起了眉头。

“我们不能走太远。”史蒂夫把鲱鱼绑好，甩了甩绳子，确保不会掉，“森林并不安全，所以我们只能在靠近村庄这里的小范围活动。但是森林都是属于领主的猎场。”

“换句话说——我们这叫盗猎。”史蒂夫把鲱鱼递到索尔面前捉弄他，“如果不想被看守猎场的猎犬追捕，就用这个分散它们的注意力。”

索尔皱了皱眉。

对于索尔来说，他所认为的狩猎就是一种强者显示实力的活动，它们应该用武力去制服那些难缠的野兽。所以他不能理解史蒂夫通过利用前人留下的陷阱、或者丢饵食引诱猎物上钩的举动。

但是经过半天的活动，他不得不佩服史蒂夫的能耐。金发的青年动作非常灵巧。他能够在错综复杂的森林中快速地通行，并且准确分辨出陷阱的位置。虽然穿着再朴素不过的斗篷，但依然无法掩盖史蒂夫身上特有的气质。青年拉弓的动作有着说不出的优雅，当他冷静地搭箭扣弦、瞄准猎物的时候，站在不远处的索尔差点挪不开自己的目光。

“别发呆，大块头。”史蒂夫拿长弓的一头敲了敲索尔的后脑勺。他往背上的篓子里面扔了一只刚抓到的肥美野兔，这是他猎到的第三只。

相比之下，索尔的战利品就显得可怜多了。

“我以为会有鹿。”索尔左手拎着一只山鸡，右手把弩搭在自己宽厚的肩膀上，往史蒂夫走来。

史蒂夫扑哧一声笑了出来。运动过后的青年整个人都汗津津的，他擦了擦自己的额头，把索尔手里的猎物也接了过来，扔进背后的篓里。

“走吧。”他掏出绳子把背篓绑好，收起弓箭，把短刀别回腰间，“别等天色暗下来。”

索尔还有些意犹未尽。他好不容易才掌握了技巧，却没碰上合适的猎物。好不容易得手了，却发现还不够自己平日吃上一顿。他撇撇嘴，跟上史蒂夫的脚步。

 

史蒂夫和索尔沿着溪流往村庄走去。在走出森林，差不多接近村庄的田地的时候，史蒂夫突然把背篓扔给走在后面的索尔，“等我一下。”

索尔扬手接过。他看着金发青年把上衣脱掉，小跑直往河边。

“——哈！”史蒂夫在岸边脱掉鞋子，一脚踩进河里，任由清凉的河水浸湿了自己的裤腿。他掬起水来抹了把脸，捋了捋自己汗湿的金发，“嘿，奥丁森，你也过来洗把脸？”

金发男人闻言，把背篓往草堆里一扔，也笑着跟青年一起下了水。史蒂夫只听得扑通一声，男人已经整个人扎进水里。衣服就这样随意抛在岸边，索尔在河里潜了一阵子，让史蒂夫以为对方要溺毙了，才“哗”地从水里冒出头来。

“热死了。”索尔甩了甩湿透了的半长金发，“干脆沐浴完再回去。”

索尔全身赤裸，将近半个身子泡在水中，露出结实的胸膛。魁梧的男人半长的头发被夕阳晒出了金灿灿的光，湿漉漉的还滴着水，就这样随意地别在耳后，有种说不出的性感，再配合上他浅金色的胡茬，更是一种别样的野性。

史蒂夫看着对方还沾着水珠的胸肌被残阳涂成了蜜色，脸不由自主地烫了起来。

索尔没注意到青年微微泛红的耳尖，大步朝他走去，荡起一圈圈的水纹，“你也下来？”

青年转过身去，有点说不出的别扭。他背对着河里的家伙，把遮挡着自己身体的衣物脱去，“别看。”

“都是男人，有什么好看的。”

索尔大笑着又潜下水，感受着清凉的河水泡着自己的身体。自从来到这个地方，因为被驱逐的沉重感、还有以往完全不同的生活方式，让索尔被勒得有些喘不过气。今天的捕猎让他稍微找回了在阿斯加德肆意挥洒汗水的日子，是他来到中庭之后最快活的一天。

史蒂夫也跟着一头扎进水里。

确实，被清凉的河水浸泡着因为运动过后散发着热气的身子，实在是太舒服了。史蒂夫跟着男人一同整个人潜下水去，感受着溪流和脸部皮肤紧密接触的舒爽感觉。

 

“——呼！”

几乎是同时从水里冒出头来，两人默契地对视了一眼，大笑着把水往对方泼去。两人像没长大的孩童，在水里玩了好一会儿才消停下来。

索尔游过去，捏了捏史蒂夫结实的手臂，“整天干农活，怎么像个姑娘一样白。”

史蒂夫瞪了他一眼，不甘示弱地泼了他一脸水花，“嘴巴规矩点，见过那么高大健壮的姑娘吗？见过能一棍子把你打趴下的姑娘吗？”

“我还真没见过能把我打趴下的姑娘，改天可以试试。”男人放声大笑，坏心眼地用指头戳了戳青年胸前淡粉色的一点，朝他眨了眨眼，“还说自己不是个姑娘？”

史蒂夫不知道是被气出来的还是怎的，脸红得要命。他没搭理男人话里的调笑，转身往岸边走去，“……泡够了就走吧，回去还得料理猎回来的东西。”

眼前赤裸着的后背肌肉线条确实是属于男性的背影。宽肩窄腰、双腿修长，并不过分夸张的肌肉让史蒂夫看起来和古希腊雕像一样。说实在话，除了皮肤白皙了一点，史蒂夫在索尔眼里并没有一处和女人相似的地方。对方显然是个千真万确的男人。

索尔不知道是不是自己的玩笑开得有点过了，但是他看青年似乎并没有发飙的意思，“别放在心上，只是个玩笑话。”

“谁会把疯子的胡言乱语放心上。”史蒂夫捡起地上的衣服，扔给还泡在水里的索尔，“洗干净，等着看我把你打趴下。”

索尔哈哈大笑，从水里上来，甩了甩湿漉漉的金发，套上衣服。

 

史蒂夫看着男人毫无怀疑的举动，眼神暗了暗。

……他有个秘密。

一个连厄斯金神父和佩姬也不能告诉的秘密。

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

“对于上次的事情，请允许我表达我的歉意。”一个身穿铠甲的男人站在索尔面前，略微颔首，“感谢你让他们意识到了自己的无礼。”

索尔看了看对方身后的那些家伙——是上次他和史蒂夫在市集上教训过的那几个骑士。

 

稍早一点的时候，他俩正坐在餐桌前分享他们的早餐，是这个陌生的男人敲开了史蒂夫家的门。虽然有些担心，但是对方的样子看上去并不像是来寻麻烦的，索尔和史蒂夫对视一眼，还是打算听这个男人说下去。

身穿铠甲的男人从怀里掏出一卷羊皮纸，“今天我到这儿来，除了要感谢你们，还有一件事情。”

索尔蹙眉，接过对方递过来的东西，“请说。”

“虽然没有亲眼目击让人遗憾，但我非常欣赏你们能够把这群没规矩的家伙教训一顿。”身穿铠甲的男人略微一笑，“半个月之后，例行的骑士比武竞技大会，我希望你们能够参加。”

索尔打开了手里的羊皮纸卷，看了看里面的内容，“不是只有骑士才能参与？”虽然说，领地的骑士大部分都来自于和领主有契约关系的贵族家庭。但实际上，因为符合要求的人数实在不多，也有不少例外。

“这是一个招揽勇士的活动，只要可以在比赛中获胜，就能破格获得骑士的殊荣。”

“……”索尔回头，看了看史蒂夫，“我们得考虑一下。”

“希望能在赛场上和你交手。”男人转身上马，带着身后的几人离开这里。

“海因茨·克鲁格。”待男人走后，史蒂夫突然说了一句，“那个人的名字。”

“他在这里很有名？”索尔把手里的东西递给史蒂夫。

“领地数一数二的骑士、克鲁格家最优秀的人。这里的骑士都听他的。再说，没有一个人不服他——论学识、论武术、论修养都首屈一指，他确实有那个资本。”

索尔点点头，“看来你很推崇他。”

“实际上并不。”对于这个话题，史蒂夫不愿多说，“你打算要去吗？”

索尔突然冒出一个念头。如果他参加了、并且赢得了这场比赛，那么他就可以成为他们口中所谓的骑士，至少不用再依靠史蒂夫：对方在他一无所有的时候伸出了手，给了他一个遮风挡雨的住所，给了他能够饱腹的食物，还给了他继续走下去的信心。他欠了这个善良的青年太多，无以为报。

如果成为骑士……也许，至少可以在物质上回报这个无依无靠的金发青年。

“如果你没有异议，我想要参加。”

史蒂夫点点头，并没有反对他的意思，“那我们得抓紧时间准备。”

“准备？”索尔皱眉，作为一个绝对的强者，他上场战斗从来不需要准备，“准备什么？”

“你需要一套铠甲，还有对战用的武器。而且你对比赛场上的规则肯定一无所知。”

史蒂夫勾起嘴角，“所以你需要一个可以把你打趴下的对手——”

 

**

 

“看见他这样，我真不习惯。”洛基坐在奥丁的床边，用悲伤的眼神看着他的母亲。

“他昏睡那么长时间了……恐怕……”弗蕾嘉紧紧握着奥丁的手。躺在床上的男人白发苍苍，似乎没有一点意识，这让她非常难过。

洛基盯着床上的男人，那个被他称呼为“父亲”却又不是他真正父亲的男人，“这会持续多久？”

“不知道，这次似乎不一样……我们并没有任何准备。”

“那为什么他要瞒着我。”话锋一转，洛基问出了一直盘旋在自己心中的疑问。

他知道也许在这个时候发问并不合适，但是他迫切地想要知道答案。也许，他的母亲——虽然他们并没有任何实质上的关系，但他依然敬爱她——能够回答他。

“他并不希望你认为自己是外人。”弗蕾嘉用慈祥的目光看着眼前黑发的青年，“你就是我们的儿子，洛基。而我们，就是你的家人。”

洛基对上弗蕾嘉的目光。对方眼里的慈爱让他觉得自己心里那点龌蹉的心思都无所遁形。他别开了自己那双深翠色的眼睛，垂目看着躺在床上的奥丁。

“所以，不要放弃你父亲回归的希望。”弗蕾嘉缓缓开口，“还有你兄长的。”

洛基游走的思绪被弗蕾嘉最后那句话拉了回来，“……索尔还有可以被饶恕的吗？”

“你父亲做的每一件事情，都有他的深意。”

“……”

洛基屏住了呼吸。这不是他想要听到的答案。

 

**

 

“前臂铠甲，护胸锁子甲，头盔，披风……我觉得这件有点太长了，你觉得呢？”史蒂夫一件一件检查索尔身上的装备，确保万无一失，“……还有剑。”

索尔站在原地，看着史蒂夫一脸紧张地在帐篷里走来走去。得知新来的家伙要在赛场上和大名鼎鼎的克鲁格比试，村庄里的各位都充满了好奇心。铁匠还特意给索尔打造了一副全新的铠甲。

佩姬似乎也对这次比试充满期待，她从城堡里带来了一把价值不菲的佩剑，“如果这次你能赢得比赛，那么这把剑以后就是你的了。”

这半个月下来的“准备”让他对眼前金发青年刮目相看：虽然失去了神力的自己比起以往的实力差了大半截，但是对于使用武器和格斗的技巧却一点也没生疏。史蒂夫不但能够阻挡自己大部分的攻击，甚至还能在歇息的时候说出自己的弱点，这让索尔实在佩服。

 

比赛的项目分为骑射、剑术还有最重头戏的长矛赛。对于骑射和剑术，索尔对于自己的能力非常有信心。至于最后的长矛赛，索尔并没有过多的了解，不过他根本不担心自己会落败。

——他是古老的战神，从未失手。

“还有什么呢……噢！天啊，我差点把这个忘了。”史蒂夫突然跑到一边，打开带来的木制箱子。他从底下翻出一块钝重的东西——一块盾牌，“拿好这个。”

索尔接过来，仔细打量了一下，“你不是骑士，为何会有这个？”

“一个非常重要的朋友送给我的东西。”

史蒂夫摸着盾牌的表面。他非常爱惜这份礼物，所以经常被仔细擦拭打磨的盾牌看起来和全新的一样。

“既然是你珍惜的物品，我会稳妥使用。”索尔珍而重之地举起盾牌，“我会夺得桂冠，让这份荣耀降临于此。”

史蒂夫深吸了一口气，“准备好了吗？”

索尔郑重地点头。

青年捞开帐篷的门帘，示意已经准备好的索尔走出去，“为公正而战。”

“——为荣耀而战。”

 

金发的男人斗志昂扬地步出独立帐篷，身后跟着已经换上斗篷的史蒂夫。

看台上已经坐满了看热闹的观众。这难得的大日子，大家都放下了手里的活儿，凑在一块感受着这盛大的气氛。领主菲利普斯公爵和佩姬端坐在看台的正中央，等待着勇士们的入场。在进入赛场之前，史蒂夫和索尔双拳对碰，“加油。”

索尔信心十足地勾起嘴角，一拳捶往对方的拳头。他目送着史蒂夫快步返回看台，坐在蒙哥马利的旁边。  
他看到青年兴奋地朝他挥了挥手。

索尔自然没有发现，他朝思暮想的家人——他的弟弟洛基，同样披着斗篷，坐在看台的另一端。斗篷遮住了黑发青年的脸。

他在等待着一场好戏。

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

“你的能耐确实让我佩服。”克鲁格经过索尔身边的时候，朝他微笑。那笑容没有一点温度。

索尔不清楚对方话里面真实的成分到底有多少，不过眼前这个男人的气度——至少看起来，确实有贵族绅士的风范。

“谢谢。”索尔也朝他点了点头。

“期待在剑术赛上与你交手。”克鲁格在仆人的簇拥下和索尔擦身而过。

刚刚在第一场的箭术比试中，索尔和克鲁格并没有分出一个明确的胜负。成绩不分上下，两个从未输过的男人都在心里暗自较劲。双雄对峙的局面让场上的观众们更加沸腾起来。这场比试除了他们，其实还有别的同样勇猛的勇士，可是在他们的光芒下都可怜地沦为了可有可无的陪衬。

代表索尔和克鲁格的标示被挂在了榜上的首位，并列在一起，这是那么多年来都没出现过的局面。连端坐在观众席正中央的菲利普斯公爵也忍不住拍手叫好。

“恭喜你！奥丁森！”史蒂夫在场下接过索尔的长弓，“实在是太精彩了。”

索尔看着青年兴奋的脸，心里有些得意，“没能彻底压制住他实在是太可惜了。”

索尔觉得这感觉简直是棒呆了，他似乎回到了在阿斯加德意气风发的日子。人们为他拍掌，为他欢呼，为他喝彩，仿佛他们坐在这里就是为了见证他的荣耀。即使被放逐到了这个遥远的地方，他仍然是属于阿斯加德的王者。

 

“接下来的比试是什么时候开始？”索尔回到帐篷里，脱下了碍事的斗篷。

史蒂夫把对方换下来的衣服收好，“剑术比赛要两人一组比试，一直到最后两个胜出的人作最终对决，如果运气好的话——如果你的对手运气不好的话，估计明天就能产生最终对决的两人。”

索尔点点头。他开始享受这种竞技生活，可以肆意挥洒他的汗水、他的热情。他觉得，曾经一度被自己认为是黑暗的日子，已经开始慢慢升起太阳，一点、又一点地渗出光来。

“史蒂夫！”蒙哥马利捞起帐篷的门帘，“佩姬小姐找你。”

“我过去一趟。”史蒂夫把索尔的披风和衣服收好，放在一边，让对方等他回来。索尔表示知道了。他灌了一大口水，在帐篷里舒展了一下身体。

 

“索尔……”

索尔正喝着水，突然听到有别人叫他的名字，他一惊，差点把罐子打翻。他转过头去，看到身披墨绿色斗篷的洛基站在帐篷里。

“洛基！你怎么会在这里？”索尔瞪大了眼睛。

他没想到会在这里看见他的弟弟：对方披了一件墨绿色的长斗篷，把整个人几乎都裹在了里面，只露出索尔熟悉的脸还有几缕乌黑的头发，遮在斗篷下，显得更加苍白。

“我必须要来见见你。”

“发生什么事情了？”索尔很不安，他担心在自己不在阿斯加德的这段时间，由于自己的过错而导致他所不能控制的后果，“告诉我，是冰封巨人进攻了吗？让我向父王解释……”

“父王已经去世了。”洛基打断了索尔的话。

黑发的青年看着对面金发兄长湛蓝色的眼睛里满是不可置信。索尔一下子被这个突然的消息击倒，他半张开口，却什么话也说不出来。他看着他熟悉的弟弟，希望这只是对方的一个恶作剧——却见到洛基蹙着眉头，满目悲伤地看看着他。

索尔倒吸了一口气，“……什么？”

“对你的驱逐，还有战争的威胁……这一切对于父王来说，实在是不堪重负。”洛基声音低沉，“你不需要自责。我知道，你敬爱他。我也是这样对他说的，但是他不听……把雷神之锤放在你的身边，却让你碰不得，实在是太狠心了。”

洛基看着眼前的金发男人，这是他第一次见到对方如此震惊和悲伤的样子。那个家伙从来都是一副唯我独尊的脸，似乎全天下都已经为他所有。洛基承认，看着眼前这人落魄的样子让他愉悦，“……所以现在，国王的重任落在我的肩上了。”

“……那我，能回家去吗？”

“只有驱逐你，才能和冰封巨人达成停战协议。”

洛基第一次看见金发男人的眼里闪着水光，那个强壮的家伙这回真的为他父亲的死亡感到悲伤。很可惜这并不是真的，洛基默默在心里想着，“另外……母亲也禁止你的回归。”

 

泪水划过索尔的脸庞。

他记不清上一次他流泪是什么时候了。大概是在很小的时候，和洛基打架打赢了却被父王惩罚，他和洛基两个人坐在台阶上嚎啕大哭，最后又看着彼此因为哭泣而变花的脸蛋大笑起来。

那个严厉又慈爱的父王已经不在了。母亲也不原谅他。

因为自己的错。

 

“我是来和你告别的，兄弟。”洛基抬起头，看着比他稍高一点的兄长，“我很抱歉。”

索尔强忍住泪水，这也许是他最后一次见他的弟弟了，他恨不得把对方的脸刻在自己的心里。他在脑海中想起已经去世的父王，还有为父王的死而悲伤的母亲，又想起可能再也没有机会见面的朋友们，“不……是我很抱歉。谢谢，谢谢你来这里见我。”

看着索尔悲伤的眼神，洛基觉得自己突然有些不忍。但是他很快又恢复了原来的情绪，“……再见了。”

“再见……”

索尔目送着洛基的背影走出这个帐篷。再见，洛基。

再见，阿斯加德。

 

**

 

史蒂夫觉得很奇怪。当他找到佩姬的时候，对方一脸莫名其妙地看着他。可能是蒙哥马利弄错了吧。史蒂夫不好意思地别过佩姬，返身往帐篷走去。

在回去的途中，他遇到了刚走出自己帐篷的克鲁格。史蒂夫暗自咬牙，硬着头皮朝对方点了点头，

“我看出来了，那家伙不是你的亲戚……他是你的新欢？”在史蒂夫经过自己身边的时候，克鲁格用只有他俩才能听到的声音说道，“你忘了巴恩斯了吗？”

他看着史蒂夫一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，愤怒地看着自己，“别侮辱他。”

“侮辱谁？巴恩斯？还是说，那个金发的大块头？”

 

克鲁格对于和那陌生家伙打成平手的局面非常不满：他是这里最英勇的骑士，曾经连巴恩斯也不是他的对手。克鲁格不会把自己的情绪表现在脸上，在外面，他还是众人眼中的绅士，但是他知道不必在史蒂夫面前装。无论史蒂夫对他是否厌恶，对方也不会把这些事情拿出来与别人说。

因为他知道他的秘密。

 

“我希望你对已经去世的人保持最基本的尊重。至于奥丁森，我们之间非常清白，别对他作无谓的猜测。”

史蒂夫知道这是对方故意在挑战他的底线——那个已经死去的“詹姆斯·巴恩斯”。

“像你这种人，应该跟着索多玛城一起沉进水底。”克鲁格脸上还挂着微笑，在外人看来，就像他俩在寒暄。  
史蒂夫的脸绷得紧紧的。他强忍住内心的怒火，朝对方略一点头，打算离开这个是非之地。

克鲁格看着金发青年准备离开的身影，“你应该也一起沉进水底，就像巴恩斯一样。”

 

史蒂夫一拳打在了克鲁格的脸上。

如此快、狠、准，连克鲁格也没有一点准备。对方被猝不及防的拳头攻击得后退两步，站在附近的一个仆人见状马上上去扶住他，另外一个拉住没有继续动作的史蒂夫。

克鲁格捂住自己的半边脸，那里疼得厉害，估计已经淤肿了。有头盔在，他没有担心自己的脸会变成怎样，“哈、罗杰斯，你变得比以前厉害多了。”

“别以为我不敢揍你。”史蒂夫握紧的拳头置于身体两侧，似乎克鲁格一动作，这个高大的金发青年就要扑上来撕咬他一般。史蒂夫肌肉绷紧，锐利的眼神直直盯着眼前的骑士，蓄势待发，但并没有进一步的动作。

克鲁格示意仆人退下，“别那么激动，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫深吸一口气，提醒自己平静下来。他不应该因为私事把拳头往对方的脸上凑。这不是他应该做的事情。

“现在还不是你该激动的时候。”克鲁格听到了场上观众呐喊的声音。下一轮的比赛要开始了，别的选手已经上场，他也该准备出去。他吩咐自己的仆人把他的披风拿来，给他调整最后的装备。

“……等我彻底赢了那个家伙，你再激动也不晚。”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 注：索多玛（Sodom）这个地名首次出现在『旧约圣经』的记载当中，这座城市位于死海的东南方，如今已沉没在水底。依『旧约圣经』记载，索多玛是一个耽溺男色而淫乱、不忌讳同性性行为的性开放城市。在英文中，由“Sodom”一字所生出的词汇“Sodomy”则指男性之间的肛交，直译通常则为“鸡奸”，是带有歧视和贬义的词语。


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

史蒂夫明显感觉到了场上那个金发男人的不对劲。

索尔依然所向披靡，但是攻击起对手的方式招招狠戾，一点余地也不留。而他的对手除了举起自己的盾牌和佩剑抵挡他的攻击，甚至都没有空隙让他们出击。

场上观众们的欢呼声一浪高过一浪。只听得索尔大吼一声，一剑朝对方的盾牌劈下来，把他毫无还手之力的对手击倒在沙地上。

 

“赢了！赢了！”蒙哥马利兴奋地摇着史蒂夫的肩膀，口中发出难以自控的欢呼，“奥丁森真厉害！他跟克鲁格的对决一定很有意思！”

史蒂夫扭头看了一眼旁边兴奋难耐的家伙，又把注意力转向场上举起手臂接受众人喝彩的金发男人。

 

索尔确实有点不对劲。

史蒂夫刚刚回到帐篷之后，只见在里面沉默的金发男人回头看着他，眼神里多了些史蒂夫看不懂的情绪。史蒂夫最开始以为是自己看错了，对方很快就把视线别开，“……我上场了。”

史蒂夫帮他把盔甲整理好，“祝好运。”

男人走出帐篷，没有看他一眼。

现在他证明了自己的想法。这不是竞技场——这完全是斗兽场。

史蒂夫感觉自己看到的是描写在书本里的情景：仿佛是在遥远的古罗马佛拉维欧圆形剧场上演的一场关于勇士与猛兽的角逐。金发男人出招犹如狰狞的野兽，用獠牙把对手狠狠撕裂、咬杀，最后吞吃入腹。这不是单纯的竞技，是单方面压倒性的攻击。

“史蒂夫？”金发青年回过头，看到厄斯金神父在他的旁边坐下，有些担忧地看着他，“我刚刚唤了你好几声你都没有反应，怎么了？”

“神父……”史蒂夫皱眉，“我觉得……奥丁森好像有些不对劲。”

厄斯金神父把目光投向准备下场的男人，“他在这里能够信任的人就只有你一个了。你要是担心的话就快去看看吧，我们在这里等你。”

史蒂夫点点头，起身往帐篷走去。

 

**

 

索尔回到帐篷之后，稍微清醒了一点。

刚刚在场上，面对着完全陌生的对手，他突然觉得自己浑身的血液都沸腾了起来，不受控制地攻击起脆弱的对方。他想要赢。他想要证明自己。

他需要找到自己一个人在这里活下去的信心。

“奥丁森……”史蒂夫捞起帐篷的门帘，轻声朝里面的男人叫唤道，“你还好吗？”

索尔抬眼看了看对方，把披风解下来，“……我看起来很糟糕？”

史蒂夫走进来，帮对方把沉重的铠甲脱掉。运动过后的汗渍印在贴身的罩衫上，和被阳光曝晒烘烤过后的衣物混合成一股难以形容的味道——就像此刻的金发男人一样，充满攻击性和侵略性，纯雄性的荷尔蒙气息侵占了史蒂夫的鼻腔。

史蒂夫看着对方灌了一大口水，把罐子重重放在桌面上。

“发生什么事了吗？”

金发男人沉默着，把布块扔进装满水的木桶里，然后捞起来抹了抹自己汗湿的额头，“……没有。”

史蒂夫叹了一口气，“别以为我看不出来，你刚才的表现完全就像是被逼上绝路一样。”

“……”索尔盯着手里的布团，“……下一场我会注意的。”

索尔并不打算告诉史蒂夫关于刚刚洛基来过的事情。他不知道要怎么向青年解释他的来历，以及他所经历的一切。对方也许会不相信吧。

再说，就是对方相信了那又怎样呢？他如果赢得了这场比赛，他就要离开史蒂夫那所温暖的小屋了。他已经麻烦了那个青年太多，无谓再让对方为他担心。

“放心吧，我会赢的。”索尔扯起嘴角朝史蒂夫笑了笑，“等着我的好消息。”

“……奥丁森，记得，不要勉强。”

索尔把史蒂夫往外推，“知道了，快回去吧，等着看克鲁格如何败在我的手里。”

 

**

 

不知道是不是刚才的那场对话触动了索尔，在接下来的对决中，索尔的攻击明显收敛了很多。虽然如此，他依然轻而易举地把自己的对手击倒，一路顺利到达了最终的角逐。

索尔最后一场的对决将要面对的是克鲁格。

菲利普斯公爵领地最负盛名的骑士和从开始到现在都未输过的新人对决——场上的观众几乎要把自己的手掌拍烂了。他们完全没想到这个头一回露脸的家伙能够一路杀进决赛，在箭术比赛中的成绩足以和克鲁格并肩而立，在剑术赛也和他争夺头魁。和箭术比赛不一样，一对一的剑术赛必能分出胜负，加上最后的长矛赛，这场胜负足以左右最终的结果。

比起史蒂夫他们的紧张，索尔显得很兴奋。

他觉得他体内的血液又开始沸腾起来，就像是饥饿的野兽闻到猎物的气味，正准备进行最终的捕猎。他手持着剑和盾，站在场上，等待着他的对手出现。

克鲁格出场的时候，场上的观众欢呼得更厉害了。双雄争霸的局面让他们的叫喊几乎要掩盖住比赛开始的号角。

 

是索尔先出的手。

他举剑直取对方的命门，被克鲁格轻巧地躲过，对方顺势攻击索尔的腰侧。索尔紧记着和史蒂夫练习的时候对方提到克鲁格攻击的习惯，也熟练轻巧地躲过了对方的攻击。

攻、防、击、挡。金属相互碰撞的声音让场上的观众们忍不住屏住呼吸看着两人的角逐。索尔的每一次攻击都毫不含糊，虽然凡人的佩剑不像他的神锤那样可以让他随时抛出又召唤回来，但这并不代表他不能将别的武器运用得炉火纯青。

克鲁格并不像别的对手那么容易对付。领地的首席骑士并不是只得虚名，克鲁格的攻击同样狠戾，索尔必须时刻留意对方出其不意的招式。十几招下来，谁也没能占到上风。

克鲁格有些急了。这对于他来说是从未试过的挫败——他还没输，但是能在他手下过那么多招的家伙还是头一次碰上。他深深感受到了从所未有的威胁。连那个巴恩斯也未曾这样让他充满敌意。

每一次攻击、每一次防御，让场下的观众们都忍不住紧张得惊呼起来。史蒂夫紧紧抓住自己的衣摆，屏住呼吸看着场上的两人。他满目只看得见索尔挥动着锋利的佩剑向对手击去。

男人的盔甲在阳光下闪得刺目。

“啊！打中了！”蒙哥马利抓住了史蒂夫的衣袖。

索尔击中了克鲁格的手臂。锋利的剑刃擦过铠甲的边缘，刺进了对方的被软甲覆盖的右臂内侧。克鲁格一个分神，手中的佩剑被击落在地。索尔乘机追击，挑开对方盾牌，对准对方颈侧的软甲刺去。

克鲁格避闪不及，被索尔的攻击击倒在地。

“我赢了。”索尔的剑擦过克鲁格的颈侧，直直插进了沙地。

 

震耳欲聋的欢呼声瞬间充斥着整个赛场。

史蒂夫呼地松了一口气，他能感觉到自己的手心都是汗水，止不住上扬的嘴角出卖了他此刻的心情。蒙哥马利已经乐疯了，他拼命摇着史蒂夫的肩膀，一脸不可置信，“那个克鲁格居然输给了奥丁森！噢天啊！我简直不能相信自己的眼睛！”

“冷静点。”史蒂夫默默扳开了对方抓住自己袖子的手，转头看了看同样坐在隔壁的厄斯金神父。

年迈的神父眯起眼睛笑着，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“去吧，孩子。”

 

克鲁格坐在地上，沉默了一会儿，最终还是认命地摘下了自己的头盔。索尔伸出手，把对方从地上拉了起来。欢呼声和喝彩声让场上的人们都听不清彼此的说话声，大家都看不见索尔藏在头盔下的表情。

克鲁格拍了拍自己身上的尘土，开口道，“甘拜下风。”

索尔仍旧戴着头盔。他先是朝他的对手略微点了点头，并没有像上一轮那样恣意举臂接受众人的欢呼和喝彩，而是转身朝四面八方的看台逐一弯腰行礼，最后朝场外走去。他看到青年站在帐篷的外面等待着他。

“恭喜。”史蒂夫接过对方手里的盾牌和佩剑。

实际上，史蒂夫的内心非常激动，但是被极力忍住了。他双手不自觉地微微颤抖，几乎想要给眼前的金发男人一个紧紧的拥抱。

索尔终于摘下了他的头盔。

比起史蒂夫的激动，他显得十分平静。似乎从一开始就已经决定了胜负，索尔对于这场比试的态度更偏向于取得囊中物一样志在必得。他看着眼前比自己矮了半个头的史蒂夫，对方湛蓝色的眼里尽是掩盖不住的激动。索尔轻轻地笑了，揉了揉对方柔软的金发，“嗯，我赢了。”

奥丁森赢了。赢了那个不可一世的家伙。

魁梧的金发男人站在阳光下，此刻就像金子一样璀璨夺目。史蒂夫仿佛能够看到对方的身上浮现着一层透明的光芒。风吹起他大红色的披风，男人就像天神下凡一样所向披靡。

史蒂夫轻咳一声，把自己的思绪扯回来，“回去给你做一顿好吃的，然后早点休息吧。明天，就是最后的比试了。”

男人点了点头，微笑着挑开了门帘。

 

克鲁格站在不远处，看着他俩走进了帐篷。

“克鲁格阁下。”

听到有人唤他，克鲁格回过神来，扭头看着朝他走来的一位骑士——当天被索尔和史蒂夫教训过的其中一人——

“您决定好了吗？”

“我本来不打算用这样的招数。这实在侮辱我的骑士身份。”克鲁格看了看自己还戴着软甲手套的手，“可是我别无选择。”

“那么，您是决定把‘他’的长矛——”

克鲁格上马，居高临下地看着他的跟班，“都来吧，我要确保最终的竞赛万无一失。”

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

“这太卑鄙了！”

史蒂夫清楚记得，第一回合的时候，奥丁森的长矛已经刺中了克鲁格胸前的铠甲。比试用的木质长矛在接触到对方金属铠甲的一瞬间迸裂开来，从顶端开始分叉成一支支的木条，木屑飞散在地上，和地面的黄沙混合在一起。那是被泡烂了内芯的木头。

克鲁格几乎没有受到任何的冲击。虽然他并没有刺中索尔，但是对于索尔的攻击也几乎毫发未损——就像是直直穿过空气一样，索尔的长矛对他并没有造成任何威胁。

这不对劲。当时史蒂夫已经开始怀疑。索尔的力度足以把克鲁格击下马，不可能连对方都无法撼动半分。但是竞赛用的长矛都是放在那里随机抽取的，并没有事先经过谁的挑选。虽然直觉有点不对劲，但史蒂夫又说不上哪里有问题。

直到第二轮，克鲁格把索尔击中。

当时，两人隔着一条拉着小彩条的赛道，御马分立在两端。当代表着比试开始的旗子挥舞之后，索尔和克鲁格分别骑在马背上，从两边往对方奔来。索尔再次把长矛对准他的对手。几乎就在同一时候，克鲁格的喽啰们开始了他们的动作——已经早有准备的落败骑士悄悄举起他们的头盔——从场边观众席上反射太阳闪来的光一瞬间刺中索尔的眼睛。

毫无准备的索尔对突如其来的强光避闪不及。就在他分神的一瞬间，克鲁格猛地击中了索尔的胸膛——内嵌金属的长矛攻击力比纯木制的要坚实得多，强大的冲击力让索尔差点摔下马去。

“——噢！”“天啊！——”

“太精彩了！”场上掌声雷动。

坐在看台上的观众都为这激烈的比赛发出惊呼。看到索尔受到攻击的那一下，史蒂夫猛地站了起来。他紧紧攥住自己的衣服，不顾蒙哥马利和厄斯金神父担心的眼神，急匆匆往男人的方向跑去。

 

索尔下马后，捂住自己的左胸，头盔也没有解开，直接回到了自己的帐篷。

他知道对方作弊。敲击自己胸前铠甲的不可能只是木头那么简单。索尔在帐篷里卸下自己的铠甲，解开了覆盖在下面的软甲，最后脱下了贴身的罩衫。

他仔细打量了一下，自己的胸口被硬物攻击得淤伤了一块，隐隐作痛。铠甲前胸的位置被攻击得凹了一个部分，粗麻布衣服和皮肤的强烈摩擦让胸口几乎渗出血来。他尝试着抬了抬手臂，牵扯到胸口的部位火辣辣的疼。

“奥丁森！”史蒂夫捞开门帘，一眼就看到了男人胸前的伤，“怎么会这样——”

“……他手里的应该不是普通的长矛。”索尔看着金发青年紧张又不敢轻易触碰他伤口的眼神，有些不好意思。他把衣服重新穿上，示意对方给他戴上软甲。

“你受伤了，还要上场吗？”

看着史蒂夫湛蓝色的眼睛里尽是担忧，索尔反倒是笑了，“这点小伤，不会让我就此退缩。”

“……如果我有办法向众人戳破他的诡计就好了。”

可惜对方在行动前做了万全的准备，长矛全部都是场上随机分配的，除非他一开始就买通了场上的裁判：那即使被发现有任何问题，也可以马上推卸责任。至于对方手里用来借助反光刺目的头盔，根本无从控诉。

索尔重新戴上头盔，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“无须担忧，看我如何扳回一局便是。”

 

最后一回合开始了。

场上的观众甚至已经站起身来，等待着最后的结果——如果这一局索尔输给了克鲁格，那么根据三回两胜的规则，在箭术赛打平、剑术赛胜利的索尔的情况下，他在赛果上还是和克鲁格不分伯仲。但是，一旦索尔胜了这回合，那么他将会取代久负盛名的克鲁格，一跃成为领地里首屈一指的勇士。

这也就是克鲁格宁愿使出下三滥手段也不愿意失败的原因。

 

索尔刚才不过是在逞能。

他也不知道是出于什么原因，总之面对着青年担忧的眼神，他下意识地安慰对方不需要担心——他希望在对方的眼里，自己一直是一个强者。但这也无法改变伤口隐隐作痛的事实。

索尔稳下心神，重新把注意力放回场上。他的对手正等着看他的笑话。

他不能输。

 

旗子再次扬起的时候，史蒂夫觉得自己的心跟着那个男人的步伐一起在场上跑动。

头盔把男人的脸全部遮住了，但是史蒂夫仍然能够感觉到那个人的眼神会是如何的锐利和不服输——哪怕是负伤也不忘前行。为了减轻托举物的重量，索尔把长矛夹在腋下，用力一夹马肚子，用尽全力往对手攻击过去。

克鲁格打算故技重施，他把长矛对准索尔胸口，朝那里凹陷的位置撞去——只要他再用力一点，说不定能够把那块铁皮击破，让长矛直直插进他的胸膛。

两人的长矛都离对方只差一点了。

索尔突然往后仰倒。

他往后低头，腰杆跟着动作往后仰躺，整个后背几乎要贴在马背上。场上的观众惊呼出声，大家都屏住呼吸看着情况的逆转。有些离的比较远的观众甚至以为克鲁格已经击中了索尔，才导致他后仰。

克鲁格没有预料到这样的情况发生。他的长矛往对方的方向直直戳过去，却被对方用这种方式躲开了。长矛擦过对方胸前的铠甲，发出金属碰撞的砰呛声。

索尔突然一拉缰绳，在长枪擦过之后用力起身。原本夹在金发男人腋下的长矛被他一个抡圈甩动，从后方攻击起他的对手——克鲁格毫无防备的后背突然被长矛击中。

冲击力把克鲁格往前击倒——他从马背上向前摔去，落地后在沙地上滚了好几下，甚至被受惊的坐骑踏在身上。

观众们被索尔出乎意料的动作震惊了。

他们先是不可置信地惊呼，然后发出震耳欲聋的掌声和喝彩。一场前所未有的惊险比赛让他们大开眼界，甚至有人把手中的旗子抛在场上，整个人跃起来大声吆喝。

史蒂夫觉得自己的心情简直像是在大海上飘荡的木船，随着风浪不停地摇摆。索尔获得了胜利的喜悦让他热泪盈眶，同时担心对方伤势的内心又久久不能平复。

 

索尔脱下自己的头盔，在场上接受众人的欢呼。古老的战神没有收敛起他的锋芒，就像是宝剑出鞘一样锋利无比。男人被汗水浸湿的金发在阳光下飞舞着，史蒂夫看着他手持长矛，在马背上围着赛场肆意奔跑，就像是经书所描述的天使米迦勒从栩栩如生的壁画中走了出来。

……太耀眼了。

他是天生的勇士、天生的王者。

 

索尔在马上围着赛场走完一圈之后，举起长矛，把属于胜者的花环从旗杆的顶端上挑了下来——这是这里的习俗，最后的勇士要把代表荣耀的花环赠与他所效忠的对象，又或者倾慕的女性。索尔环视赛场一周，把圈在长矛一段上的花环，递上给端坐在观众席正中央的佩姬。

史蒂夫本来闪烁着的目光，随之暗了下来。

 

事实上，当时索尔并没有想太多。

关于这个习俗，当初史蒂夫和他说的时候他并没有认真听。他对于这个社会制度下勇士们为了女人而去战斗的风气嗤之以鼻。他不能理解所谓的骑士之爱——得到她们柏拉图式的青睐又能如何呢？

男人应该为荣耀而战。

而选择送给佩姬，只是因为他还没真正决定为领主所用——他习惯当王者，并不习惯屈居人下——而在这里，他也没有合适的、心仪的女性可以让他心甘情愿地献上花环。佩姬算是唯一一个他认识的。反正，她和史蒂夫很熟不是吗？

佩姬也因为索尔的举动暗自吃了一惊。

对于这个男人夺魁，她心情既兴奋又复杂。她犹豫了一下，撩起裙子的下摆，在众人的起哄声中从座位上站了起来。佩姬下意识地在观众席中找史蒂夫所在的位置。史蒂夫离他们并不远。金发的青年哪怕是披着简单朴素的深色斗篷，依然能够让她一眼从人群中辨认出来。她看着青年同样注视着他们——用一种非常复杂的眼神。

她读不懂对方眼里的情绪。

佩姬伸出手去，在一浪高过一浪的欢呼声中，接过索尔递过来的花环。紧接着，她的手握住长矛的一端，用力把长矛从金发男人的手里夺了过来。

“奥丁森，我要挑战你。”

她是领主的外甥女，同时也是领地里最英勇的女骑士。佩姬举起长矛，反手指住刚刚夺魁的男人，“你的下一个对手，是我。”

 

**

 

光秃秃的休耕地里，身披斗篷的洛基伸出手去，轻轻握住神锤的手柄，用力试图把它提起来。

神锤并没有因为他的动作挪动半分。

“奥丁这个老家伙……”洛基怒极反笑。他知道他的父王的那些把戏。哪怕那个老头真心想要惩罚索尔，也不会让他这个“外人”得到一丝一毫的好处。

他呼出一口气，回想起索尔被放逐的事实，企图让自己的心情好转起来。

……

哒哒、哒哒、哒哒。

马车靠近的声音让洛基警觉。他皱了皱眉头：这个时候村庄里的人大多数都看那场比赛去了，休耕的田地也不需要打理，所以这个时候不应该有人靠近这里。会是谁呢？

洛基心念一转，幻化成另一个人的模样。

 

“谁在那里？”马车停在了路边，车夫朝站在田里的洛基唤道。

已经化成另一个人的模样，洛基转过身去，看到马车里的男人撩起了帘子，皱眉看着自己。车里的男人表情略有些深沉，眉眼间倨傲的态度一览无遗。

马车有些暗，洛基看不清他的全貌，只见对方的手腕圈着一条细长的银色链子，挂有一个十字架的吊坠。  
男人的眼神变幻莫测，有些晦暗，又偶尔流露出审视和打量。

“请问有什么可以帮忙的吗。”洛基挤出笑容，模仿起他所幻化的那个人。

车夫看了看车里的男人，似乎是在请求他的意见。倨傲的男人盯着洛基，久久没有言语，几乎要让洛基以为对方是哑巴了，他才用嘶哑的声音开口，“……你是谁？”

“……史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”微风吹起洛基已经变成金色的头发，他扬起嘴角，眨了眨湛蓝色的眼睛，“我的名字。”

“史蒂夫……”车里的男人盯着洛基已经和金发青年一模一样的脸，重复了一遍。

他拉下帘子，没有理会仍旧站在原地的洛基，示意车夫把马车开走。

洛基看着马车越走越远，最后消失在路的尽头。

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

“如果到最后你还能骑在马上，那就算你赢。”

索尔原本打算拒绝佩姬的挑战，他从不把女性作为对手看待，哪怕是阿斯加德最英勇的女战士希芙，也不曾和索尔交手过。

但是这次不知道为什么——连索尔自己也弄不清楚为什么，他改变了主意，“好。”

为了表示对女性的谦让和体能上的公正，比赛的规则在双方的要求下变成了对方单方面的攻击——只要索尔能够坚持到最后不摔下马，就算他胜。

 

“佩姬比你想象中的要厉害。”

上场前，史蒂夫只对索尔说了这么一句。金发青年的表情非常平静，刚刚那些翻涌的情绪早已被他藏在了微微蹙起的眉头下。自己心里藏着什么，史蒂夫心知肚明。

索尔看着一脸平静的史蒂夫，莫名觉得有些不自在。在赛场上，他习惯了被对方用激动又仰慕的眼神注视着。现在金发青年的眼睛像藏了一片蓝靛靛的海洋，风平浪静却又深不见底，把他所有的情绪都埋在了海底。

“不给我助威吗？”

听着索尔的语气带上了不自觉的委屈，史蒂夫无奈地笑了，“你会赢的。”

闻言，魁梧的金发男人仿佛是得到了糖果的孩子，表情满足地跃上马背。

 

**

 

佩姬的攻击毫不含糊。

身穿铠甲的她看上去和别的骑士一样，从动作上根本分不出她是一名女性。索尔总算了解到了史蒂夫对于佩姬能力的赞赏。要躲开她迅猛的攻击确实很不容易，索尔在心中盘算着要如何快速赢得这场比赛——在不伤及对方的情况下。

佩姬的能力比起刚才和他交手的克鲁格确实还有一段距离，但前提是双方都持有武器的情况下，像现在这样单方面被攻击，只能躲避的状态让索尔也有些吃不消。索尔咬牙。他想到了一个法子。

 

佩姬手持长矛，再次从对面冲来。

比试用的长矛并不像战场上的骑枪那样锋利，索尔在对方的武器即将接触到自己的时候，突然伸手——像刚才对方抽起他的长矛一样——把佩姬往自己的方向拉。因为惯性失去重心的佩姬向前扑去。对方始料未及的应对让佩姬吃了一惊，她紧紧攥住长矛的一端，妄图在依然奔跑的马上稳住自己的重心。

索尔没有放手，他猛地把长矛往后一扯，把同样紧紧握住长矛另一端的佩姬直接从马背上甩了起来。佩姬惊呼出声，整个人几乎被抛在半空，往索尔的方向扑去。

在佩姬从半空中摔下来，即将要滚落到沙地的时候，只见索尔伸出另一只手，精准地抓住了佩姬的手：他咬牙，把她往自己的方向一捞，同时把长矛往后一扔，竭力稳住自己在马背上的身形。佩姬几乎是整个人撞在了索尔的怀里。铠甲之间的碰撞让索尔受到了不少冲击力，他抱紧了怀里的佩姬，攥住缰绳，让马匹嘶叫着停下来。

……

这算是分出胜负了吗？

场上的观众从未见过如此的结果——比赛的其中一方此刻正被另一方抱在胸前。直到马匹在赛道的尽头缓缓停下脚步，惊魂未定的佩姬才反应过来发生了什么事情：她和男人贴得很近，两人隔着两层厚重的铠甲在马背上面对面坐着。佩姬有些气恼地挣脱了索尔的怀抱，把头盔摘了下来。

“这不合比赛的规矩。”她怒目瞪向金发男人，通过对方头盔的缝隙，她能够看到男人藏在后面略带狡黠的眼神。

索尔先翻身下马。他把手递给佩姬示意她下来，被对方狠狠地拍了一下。

“你说过的，如果你已经失去攻击力而我还能留在马背上，就算我赢。”他脱下头盔，汗湿的金发被扎在了脑后，有些凌乱地散开几缕，和浅金色的短胡茬相得益彰，让他看起来有种狂野的魅力。

佩姬有些不甘心，但她心里明白：她确实输了。她把手里的头盔扔在沙地上，从牙缝里挤出单词，朝等待着结果的人们宣布——

“……我认输。奥丁森赢了。”

 

震耳欲聋的掌声和欢呼再次笼罩了整个赛场。一天之内，这个新来的魁梧家伙先是打败了领地里数一数二的克鲁格骑士，再是将挑战自己的佩姬小姐败在他的手下。

索尔兴奋的神色溢于言表。头盔被扔在沙地上，他把外头的铠甲脱掉，甚至将大红色的披风拎在手里，朝那些正朝他喝彩的观众们甩起。他看向站在看台上拍掌的史蒂夫，朝对方眨了眨眼睛。

史蒂夫朝他微微一笑，招了招手。身披斗篷的青年被激动欢呼的人群淹没其中。高大魁梧的金发男人站在场上，却看不清远处的史蒂夫——对方并没有像之前一样，在他结束比赛的第一时间来到他的身边。

兴奋的观众簇拥在索尔的身旁。有些之前在村庄里见过索尔的人纷纷朝他道贺，邀请他到自己家里作客。索尔下意识地在接近自己的人中寻找史蒂夫的身影。视线不断远移，最后，他看到远离人群的史蒂夫站在神父的旁边，没有朝他这里看一眼。

 

“不去道贺吗？”厄斯金神父察觉到了身边青年不停变幻的情绪，忍不住开口问道。

史蒂夫摇摇头。阳光刺射在他白皙的脸上，青年皱起眉头，不知道是因为心情不佳还是因为猛烈的阳光刺伤了他的眼睛。

神父没有再说什么，他拍了拍自己一手拉扯大的金发青年，示意他要回去修道院了。

史蒂夫扶着年迈的神父，慢慢地，一步一步走下观众席，“今晚，奥丁森大概要参加城堡里的宴会。”

“一个人的晚饭很寂寞呢。”神父眯着眼睛，朝青年笑道，“自从奥丁森住进了你家之后，你也好久没来陪我吃饭了。”

“……那我想吃苹果馅饼。”

看着青年久违的撒娇，神父先是哈哈大笑，又故作神秘地低声朝史蒂夫说着，“上次斋戒期间在地窖里藏起来的那坛麦酒还没有机会拿出来呢。”

史蒂夫被这轻松的对话逗乐了，一直蹙起的眉头也不由得舒展开来。他转头看了看被众人簇拥着的金发男人，跟神父打了个招呼，往索尔的方向跑去。

风吹起他的深色斗篷，青年在沙地上朝索尔奔来。史蒂夫柔软的头发在阳光下同样闪亮得耀眼，那一抹金色直直撞进索尔的视线。男人轻轻推开围绕在他身边的家伙们，看着史蒂夫在离他不远的距离放缓脚步，轻轻喘着气。

“在宴会上要好好表现。”史蒂夫停在索尔面前，自觉地伸手帮男人拉好歪掉的披风，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你不跟我一道？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，“那是只有贵族和勇士们才能参与的活动，况且，今晚我得上神父那儿去。”

索尔抬眼，看着远处的神父朝他点头打了个招呼。

“……照顾好自己。”青年的眼神扫过在场边的克鲁格他们，给索尔提了个醒。

 

索尔看着金发青年背对着自己，往神父的方向走去。

他突然产生了一种莫名的冲动——他想拉住史蒂夫的手，让他留在自己的身边，陪同他去应酬那些觥筹交错的场面。但是他马上又想起来，史蒂夫就是史蒂夫——不是他的仆人，也不是属于他的勇士。他没有让金发青年留下来的理由。

最终，他还是看着对方越走越远。

 

“奥丁森？”

索尔的思绪被悦耳的女声拉了回来。金发的男人转头看向朝他说话的人：一个长得相当有魅力的女孩。他打量了一下对方的衣着，虽然布料也称得上上乘，但是仍然看得出来是仆人的打扮。那女孩递给他一条做工精细、散发着香气的手绢，“这是我家小姐交与您的，希望您能收下。”

索尔有些讶异，他没有立刻收下那条手绢，只是看着那年轻的女仆，“你家小姐？”

那机灵的女孩黠慧一笑，把手绢往索尔手里塞，指着观众席上的某个位置，“这领地里谁不知道我们福斯特家的小姐。”

成功完成任务，女孩没有管呆站在原地的金发男人，轻轻提起裙摆，转身往她家小姐的位置快步过去。

索尔握着散发着香气的手绢，看着女仆指给他的方向——看台上，一名气质出众的贵族女子正看着他。两人视线相交时，她有些不好意思地低下头，棕色长发随着动作轻轻拂过她纤细的肩膀。

手绢上葡萄藤花的香气混合着些许麦秆的甘甜气息，索尔灵敏的嗅觉把他带回了史蒂夫家外面的小院子——那里也是差不多感觉的味道，伴他度过躺在金发青年家里木板床上的每一个晚上。

……就像属于史蒂夫的味道一样，让他安心。

 

**

 

匆匆吃过晚饭后，史蒂夫告别了厄斯金神父，从修道院往自己家归去。

没有人在家等他，他也不必担心今晚需要做些什么去填饱那个金发男人的肚子——宴会上肯定有奥丁森喜欢的熏肉和烤肠，不止是各种各样的馅饼、蔬果和干酪，尽是不同品种的卖酒和蜜酒也能喝到饱腹。

史蒂夫绕了远路。曾经无数个晚上，他和另一个人并肩在同一条路上走着。

现在只剩下他一个人了。

 

晚上稍微有些凉快，风吹过来的时候，史蒂夫扯紧了身上被风吹起的斗篷。他想念起那个人——那个棕色头发的爽朗青年。那个教会了他什么是生活的人，却又带给他最深刻的、关于死亡的印象。

所有人的时间都在流动，只有那个人的生命，连同史蒂夫心底最深的秘密，被永远定格在了那一天。

 

史蒂夫一边走，一边想着：也许克鲁格说得没错，像自己这种触犯了禁忌的罪人，应该被沉到海底去。

他不应该对自己的童年伙伴抱有那种密不可宣的禁忌感情。上帝不允许他光明正大地像别人一样倾诉他的爱意，甚至夺走了他默默看着对方的权利——一场意外带夺了那个棕发青年的生命。上帝不为所动地看着死神举起镰刀，带走了他的詹姆斯。他的巴基。他的挚友。

连同史蒂夫的所有火热的、关于情爱的一切，全部和那个青年一同沉入了最深的水底。

史蒂夫以为自己这一辈子就会这样，用剩下的炙热、善良、谦逊和公正的部分，掩盖住内心一部分难以察觉但却死去的情感，一个人度过自己的下半辈子，直到遇见死神。

但是那颗本来已经停止跳动的心脏却因为那个金发男人重新热乎起来。

这不应该发生。

……在上帝再次惩罚他这个罪人之前，他要停止所有畸形的意念和情感。

 

史蒂夫加快了脚步，往自己家走去。

 

**

 

重新躺在自己家里那张算不上舒服的木板床上，史蒂夫有些唏嘘。当然，这要比打地铺舒服多了。但是夺回床的所有权并没有让他开心起来。

史蒂夫提醒自己放宽心，这只是恢复到之前的生活状态而已——男人已经找到了他想要做的事情，他不需要再为对方操心了。青年在久违的床上翻了个身，闭上眼睛准备把脑海中的胡思乱想全部抛开。

咔哒。

窗户被打开的声音让已经陷入浅眠的史蒂夫警觉起来。

“谁？”史蒂夫坐起身来。

逆着光看不太清楚脸，但是男人高大壮实的身形让史蒂夫一眼就认了出来。

“……奥丁森？”史蒂夫揉了揉发困的眼睛，意外地看着来人，“你怎么会在这里？”

金发男人浑身酒气，从窗口钻进来，自顾自地脱掉斗篷和罩衫，赤裸着胸膛就往床上趴。史蒂夫一个激灵，从床上爬起来，却被对方按了回去。索尔喝得有点晕乎乎的，“还是家里舒服。”

“……”被这么一压，史蒂夫整个人清醒了，他用力推开了已经有些醉意的索尔，“……酒气好厉害。嗨，你脏死了，去冲个澡再睡。”

男人嘟囔了一声，不愿意从床上滚下来。史蒂夫咬咬牙，用力把对方从床上扯下来，往门外推，一直到了井边，指着装满水的木桶示意男人把身上的汗味和酒气洗掉。

“……”索尔不情不愿，慢吞吞地拿湿布擦着自己赤裸的胸膛。史蒂夫近距离看着对方结实的身体，有些脸红，转身往屋里走去，“……洗完再进来睡觉。”

好吧，才刚夺回自己的床，又被侵占了。史蒂夫叹了一口气。

 

当史蒂夫刚把地上的被褥铺好，冲过澡的男人推开木门，一把把他扯了回去，“别睡地板，躺床上。”

史蒂夫又好笑，又好气，“我睡床上，你睡地板？”

“……一起睡床。”男人确实是喝多了，他用蛮力把史蒂夫推到木板床上，用薄毯盖住对方的身体，“一起。”

金发男人用自己魁梧的身躯压住青年，把对方不安分的动作都压制在窄窄的床板上。史蒂夫试图抵抗，但考虑到并不太结实的床板和已经完全喝高了的男人，史蒂夫无法挣脱对方蛮力的桎梏。他象征式地扭动了几下，最后还是叹了口气。

青年放弃了挣扎，索尔还是一直紧紧攥住史蒂夫的手腕，直到满足地陷入梦乡。

只有史蒂夫一直清醒着，感受着自己擂动的心跳和发烫的脸，一直到后半夜才因为劳累而沉沉睡去。

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

“我没有想过，这辈子还会和你见面。”厄斯金神父手里拿着烛台，微弱的烛光照亮了眼前男人的脸，“还是在这种情况下。”

月光透过窗户照射进夜晚的教堂，长椅的影子挡住了磨损的地板。耶稣的苦像被蒙上了一层淡淡的光。两人站在祭台前面，却并不是为了祷告。

对方解开了斗篷，露出一张无比桀骜的脸，轻嘲，“说实话，得知这个消息的时候，我也吃了一惊，但也许这就是命运——虽然命运并不总是眷顾着世人。”

 

十几年没见的脸已经改变了不少，但是在厄斯金神父的眼里，对方眉眼中的那些傲慢和深藏的阴郁还是让他一眼就认出了对方。就像自己已经变得苍老一样，皱纹同样爬上了对方的眼角。岁月改变了世人，但有些东西却不会随着时间磨灭。

沉默弥漫在两人中间。厄斯金神父已经很久没试过心情如此起伏了，他看着对方的脸，一些让他不愿回忆的景象又浮现在他的心头，“……这次是为了什么来到这里？”

男人自顾自地坐在教堂一排排的长条椅上，“你真的以为自己能够瞒天过海？无论是多么偏远的地方，教廷总会知道他们想要知道的事情。”

厄斯金神父知道，总有一天，教廷会知道田地里的那个“邪物”，但他没想到对方来得那么快——还派来了他最不想见到的人。

坐在长椅上的男人抬眼看着厄斯金神父，“你应该也心里有数。”

“……”厄斯金神父叹了口气，“说吧，教廷要判决我什么罪名。”

男人轻轻笑了起来，“你忘了？当年的事情，我还欠你一份情，所以我恳请教廷免除了你知情不报的责任。”

厄斯金神父皱眉，他拿不准对方到底是抱着什么想法而来。但绝对不是单纯的善意。

——尤其是提及当年那件事情的情况下。

“交涉的结果是虽然让你免除了重罚，但是同样的——你将不再掌管这个地区教堂，也不再是这里的神父。我将会接替你的位置，作为你告老还乡的继任者。”男人慢慢站起来，靠近厄斯金神父，“所以你可以回家去专心研究你那些宝贝经书和古籍了。”

男人摊开一直拿在手里的羊皮卷，递给面无表情的厄斯金神父。厄斯金神父甚至不用看都知道：那是来自教廷的委任状。

“……我只想问你一句话。”沉默良久，厄斯金神父终于开口，“这十几年来，你是真的改变了吗？”

男人似乎是听到了什么好玩的事情，他勾起嘴角，“没有什么人能够十几年不变，我自然不再是当年你所了解的那个我。”

“我只是希望，罗南的牺牲有所值得。”

 

一段禁忌的恋情，一对被教会发现的同性情人。

最后是其中一方为了保护另一方，主动承担了所有的责任——厄斯金的挚友在当年为了保护自己所爱的男人，选择了自我牺牲——他把两人之间的所有事情都归咎于自己的强迫行为，义无反顾地把自己送上了断头台。

厄斯金到现在还清楚记得那个冰冷的夜晚。身为教士却居然作出教会所不容的罪恶，罗南最终被裁定秘密处决。讽刺的是，他咽气的时候，身上还是那件朴素的教士服。

昔日的同僚们见证了罗南的罪，也见证了他的死亡。

厄斯金无能为力。他知道他挚友和那个男人之间的秘密，在他们曝光之后，厄斯金答应了他的挚友，选择什么也不说。他最终只能看着对方像是飞蛾扑火一样，把最纯粹的所有奉献给自己的所爱，甚至付出生命的代价。身为神父，厄斯金终身未娶，也不曾感受、或者燃起过那样炙热的爱火。

现在，他看着面前的男人，依旧不能理解当年罗南的牺牲到底给他自己带来了什么——又给眼前这个男人带来了什么。

 

男人在听到罗南的名字时候，有些不易察觉地僵硬了一下。但他很快恢复了正常，“如果没有问题，我希望尽快完成交接，毕竟教廷的耐性有限。”

厄斯金神父点了点头，没有异议，“明天我先去和村庄里的人们告别，只要把交接仪式的事项都准备好了，我随时可以卸任。”

男人看着厄斯金神父手里的烛台。蜡烛已经快燃烧到尽头了。

“那么，请早点休息。”男人拿起搭在长椅上的斗篷，拉开和厄斯金神父的距离。

神父看着对方的背影，“约翰，这个村庄里的都是些淳朴的人们，那件东西来历不明，但和他们都没有关系。我希望，你能善待他们。”

男人的脚步并没有停下来。他推开沉重的木门，木门发出“吱呀——”一声，“从现在开始，请称呼我为施密特神父。”

 

**

 

那一战之后，被众人默认已经成为骑士的索尔虽然拥有了属于自己的土地和屋子，但他仍然时不时地赖在史蒂夫家。史蒂夫无法理解对方放着自己喜欢的熏肉不要、跑来他家啃面包是什么心态。

这确实不能怪索尔：在没有斗争的情况下，所谓的骑士生活简直闲得令人发指。比起上街游荡来显示自己的威风，索尔宁愿和史蒂夫一起打理田地。他可以花费一整天的时间，就是为了跟着金发青年来回在耕地、磨坊、各种面包铺子或者是干酪铺子之间。

只要呆在史蒂夫的身边，总能让他感觉到无比的安心和舒适。

 

这天索尔也是老样子。

他嘴里咬着从树上摘下来的浆果，倚在门框边上，看着史蒂夫在铺子里面修补马鞍。阿斯加德没有这样的果子，索尔吃得津津有味。他打量着青年包裹在粗麻布衣服下面的身体——即使是最朴素的衣服，依然能够把对方毫无缺点的身材线条勾勒得淋漓尽致。

这种偏僻的小村庄为什么能够养出史蒂夫这样善良又充满魅力的人呢？史蒂夫忙碌的背影尽收自己眼底，索尔想起他在阿斯加德的勇士们——

他觉得沃斯塔格真应该减减肥。

 

似乎是感受到对方毫不掩饰的视线，史蒂夫转过头来瞥了他一眼。索尔笑着把手里的果子扔给史蒂夫，“这个味道不错。”

史蒂夫顺手接过，咬了一口。带着还未曾熟透的些许涩味，略微酸甜的味道在口腔里蔓延开来：就像他此刻的心情一样。那种不由自主地被对方所吸引，却又无法前进一步的感觉时刻折磨着他。

“这个有点酸。”史蒂夫蹙眉。

“是吗？”索尔大步流星地靠近他，还没等青年反应过来，便从他的手里夺过那咬了一口的果子，“我尝尝。”  
男人就着刚才史蒂夫咬过的地方再咬了一口。

史蒂夫被对方无意识的举动弄得脸色发烫。他试着说点什么，却欲言又止。

 

正待他准备开口的时候，马车停下的声音让索尔转过头去。史蒂夫看着马车上下来一个充满知性魅力的贵族女子——他知道她是谁，简·福斯特，领地里多少男人都为她倾倒。

看清楚了来人，索尔三两下把浆果塞进自己的嘴里。一时吞得太急，索尔被那东西呛了一下，咳了起来。

简笑着把手里的帕子递给索尔，“要不要喝点水？”

索尔用帕子捂住不断咳嗽的嘴巴，点了点头。站在隔壁的史蒂夫从铺子的井里打了点水装在罐子里，递给狼狈的金发男人。

等索尔的呼吸平复下来，他的脸已经涨得通红——不知道是因为害羞还是因为被呛的，“有什么事情吗？”

“那天我试着在面包上加了些蒜泥蛋黄酱，家里的仆人都说做得不错。”简用轻柔的声音缓缓开口，“但是你知道的，我不想只听到他们恭维我的话，我希望得到真实的意见。”

“你希望我怎么做？”

“如果可以的话，我想邀请你来我家作客。”简真心实意地朝他笑着，“除了各种各样的馅饼，今天晚上还有加了秘制调料的熏烤鱼。我想听听你的看法。”

 

没有自己插嘴的余地，史蒂夫默默退开两步，打算去继续回去铺子里修补马鞍。索尔回过头来，似乎在征求史蒂夫的意见。

史蒂夫耸耸肩，表示对方不必在意自己的晚饭，“机会难得，要好好把握。”

索尔不好意思地挠挠脑后的半长金发，回头看着一脸期待的简，“恭敬不如从命。”

目送着男人上了福斯特家的马车，史蒂夫呆站了一下，才回过神来。他没有了继续等待修补马鞍的心情，正打算打道回府，就看见厄斯金神父站在不远处看着他。

神父慢慢跨过田地，朝他走来。史蒂夫有点惊讶，“您找我？”

神父点点头。

“……我是来告别的。”

 

**

 

沮丧，或者失落，也不足以形容史蒂夫此刻的心情。

他躲在修道院的图书室里，把脸埋在一本厚重的经书上——每次他心情不好的时候，他就会来这里，一个人静静地消化那些负面情绪：过去，慈祥的厄斯金神父偷偷给他打了一把图书室的钥匙，能够让史蒂夫随时随地进来。为了不让别人发现，史蒂夫总会占据某一个特定的角落，手里端着一本书，直到所有的负面情绪都消散为止。

——当年得知巴基死去的时候，他差不多把自己关在这里整整三天，饭也顾不上吃。

 

史蒂夫觉得自己有些累了。

他厌倦了总是重复这种无谓的死循环，但是他又无法从那里彻底抽身出来：如果奥丁森能够让他讨厌就好了。但是对方却是那么充满魅力。

前一晚因为索尔的缘故导致史蒂夫缺乏睡眠。才坐了一会儿，看着窗外暗下来的天色，史蒂夫就觉得有些困倦。金发青年窝在角落里，疲倦地闭上眼睛，不知不觉地睡了过去。

……

 

施密特发现图书室里面闪着微弱的烛光。他推开门，放轻脚步，静悄悄地走过一排一排的书柜，最后在一个不显眼的角落里面看见了那个金发青年。

史蒂夫并没有醒来。他背靠着墙壁，脑袋靠着一本厚重的经书，窝在角落里。

施密特再走近几步，史蒂夫还是毫无意识地闭着眼睛。施密特看着对方柔软的金发散乱在额前。青年浓密的睫毛像一把小羽毛扇子一样搭下来，非常美丽。

——是他之前在田里见过的那个青年。

 

“……史蒂夫。”施密特喃喃自语，回忆起青年的名字。

他仿佛可以预见到，当青年睁开眼睛的时候，那双美丽的眼睛会用什么样的神色看着自己。

光是想象，就让施密特迫不及待地想要唤醒他了。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 这里的罗南是原创角色。


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

“不知道现在索尔怎么样了。”

希芙看着庭院外一片平静的阿斯加德。自从索尔被驱逐之后，他们几个几乎没有一天能睡好觉。沃斯塔格甚至比平常吃得还多——除了不停往自己嘴里塞东西，他不知道怎样才能分散自己的注意力。

“我们能够找到办法到中庭去吗？”范达尔焦急地在屋子里走来走去，“除了经过彩虹桥我们还能够找到别的方法吗？”

“嘘……”霍根警惕地看着范达尔，“别说，海姆达尔也许正在盯着我们。”

范达尔停下脚步，“也许我们可以求助洛基，他知道的绝对比我们多，也许，他能够找到不经过彩虹桥就到达中庭的方法。”

“……虽然这是个好主意，但是，我也有一段时间没有见过洛基了。”

四位勇士彼此之间对视一眼，突然发现洛基似乎很久没有出现过了。

 

……他会在哪里？

 

**

 

“你知道你是犯了十诫的哪一条吗？”

施密特手里拿着一条鞭子，“啪”地抽打在史蒂夫的身上。

金发青年赤裸着上身跪在修道院图书室外面的硬石地板上，上衣被扔在了一边。史蒂夫后背白皙的皮肤被鞭子抽出了一道道的鞭痕，细碎的淡红色伤痕印刻在他的背脊上，红白交错的景色有一种近乎诡异的美感。

史蒂夫忍着疼痛，沉默地摇了摇头。施密特扬起手，又猛地落下，鞭子再次打在了青年的背上。

“唔……”史蒂夫咬紧牙关。

刚刚，他一睁开眼睛，就看到眼前这个身穿深色祭衣的男人站在自己的面前。史蒂夫被吓了一跳，他马上合上厚重的经书，从地上站起来。当时这个男人只是沉默地看着他，轻描淡写地说了一句，“跟我过来。”

史蒂夫怀着干坏事被发现的心虚，跟着这个人出了图书室。

“把上衣脱掉。”当这个人这样说的时候，史蒂夫瞪大了湛蓝色的眼睛。

施密特皱起眉头，从旁边取来一条鞭子，“擅自进入修道院的图书室是不被允许的……当然你也可以坦白，到底是谁那么大的胆子没经过同意，就把你放进去。”

史蒂夫自然不会把厄斯金神父的名字说出来。虽然厄斯金神父管理着这个修道院，但平民不可以擅自触碰教会的物品，更不可以拿起这些只有贵族和修士们才有资格碰的书本。

他暗自打量了一下面前男人身上的祭衣——和普通的修士不同，这是属于神父的装束。那么眼前的，大概就是下午厄斯金神父所说的、来接替他的施密特神父了。这名神父是教会有名的苦修者，虽然教会已经不提倡大范围地进行苦修，不过仍然有不少修士为了消除自己的苦厄、罪孽和欲望，还持续着各种惨痛的行为来约束自己。

在施密特神父拿出鞭子的一瞬间，史蒂夫就隐隐明白了，则并不是为了他特意准备的——神父本身就是个苦修者。而他将会以借苦行约束自己的方式来要求所有人。

面对施密特的质问，青年固执地摇了摇头。施密特沉默良久，他盯着青年金色的头发，“既然你不愿意把那个人供出来，那么你就独自承担你所要承担的惩罚，还有对方的。”

在这个信奉着唯一的神的年代，作为上帝的传令者——神父的话，有时候就是绝对。史蒂夫知道自己这一次大意了，他不应该在图书室里面睡过去。他顺从地脱去上衣，按照神父的指示跪在地板上，等待着男人的动作。

 

“第一诫，钦崇唯一的天主在万有之上。”施密特的鞭子抽在青年的背脊上。

一鞭落下，抽在青年的身上的长条物体发出啪地一声。他很快又举起手，落下第二鞭，“第二诫，勿呼天主圣名以起虚誓。”

不一会儿，史蒂夫的背上满是一道道交错的鞭痕。他忍住疼痛，汗水流过额头，滴落到地面上。

“……第十诫，勿贪恋他人财物。”十道刺目的痕迹已然落下，施密特看着强忍痛苦的青年，再次问道，“你现在知道自己是犯了哪一条了吗？”

青年还是摇了摇头。施密特再次扬起了鞭子，青年闭上眼睛，等待着鞭子抽在自己身上。我没有偷盗，沉默也不能算撒谎……没什么不可以忍耐的。他这样想着。

出乎意料地，鞭子抽打在了地上。深色衣服的神父面无表情地问了句，“你学过拉丁文？”

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，看着不再动作的神父，“……会一点。”

施密特点了点头，收起了手里的鞭子，“那么，作为惩罚，你需要每周到这里来帮教会修补那些破损的经书。”

金发青年有些意外。对方指示他穿上衣服，可以离开。

“谢谢您，神父。”史蒂夫朝对方弯腰行了个礼，转身往家里走去。

施密特盯着史蒂夫离开的背影，眼神幽暗。

 

**

 

索尔婉拒了简邀请他留在福斯特家过夜的请求。虽然简的手艺确实不错，但是索尔却不由自主地惦记着史蒂夫晚上吃些什么——如果眼前的美味可以和史蒂夫一起分享的话就更好了。

用过晚饭之后，索尔找了个借口离开了福斯特家。他策马奔往史蒂夫简朴的小屋。里面没有任何光亮，索尔敲了敲门，继而推开了它。

没有人。史蒂夫不在，也许是上神父那儿去了，索尔这样想。他自顾自地躺在青年家那张硬得咯人的木板床上，等待着青年归来。

在他等待到几乎要睡着的时候，青年才拖着疲惫的身体打开门。

 

“史蒂夫？”索尔揉了揉犯困的眼睛。

史蒂夫对于自家里有个人吃了一惊，待看清是自己日夜惦记着的那个家伙，他的心情不知道是苦闷还是快乐，“不留在福斯特家？”

男人摇了摇头。自己身上还是火辣辣的疼。史蒂夫不愿意让索尔知道这件事情，另一方面，他又觉得俩人还是减少见面的机会可能会好一些——

或许他可以慢慢借此放弃追随男人的背影。

他蹙眉道，“既然有自己的屋子就别老没事往这里跑了……”

“不欢迎我？”男人的表情像是受了委屈。有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫觉得对方从林地里威风凛凛咬杀猎物的金毛猎犬，变成了摇尾巴讨好主人的可爱家伙。

但就算是这样，也没得商量。史蒂夫别开了目光，没有正视金发男人的脸，“……我不是这个意思。”

索尔有些闷闷不乐。这段日子里青年有意无意的疏远他不是没有一点感觉。刚开始，他以为是两人在一天内变成不同的阶层让青年产生距离感——但是显然青年并不是这样的人，无论他面对的是谁，史蒂夫总是用最公正的眼光去看待。

索尔走上前来，握住青年的肩膀，正打算问个清楚，却意外地听到青年发出低声痛呼。

“史蒂夫？”索尔马上警觉到不妥。他不顾史蒂夫阻拦的动作，把对方的斗篷和薄薄的内衫全部脱掉——在月光下，青年背部一道道的红痕展露出来。

白皙的皮肤上烙印出交错的鞭痕，虽然施密特并没有真正下狠手，但留下来的痕迹同样触目惊心。

“……这是怎么回事。”

史蒂夫看着索尔眼底的怒火，摇了摇头，扯开话题，“是我自己做了不应该做的事情。药在那个柜子里面，帮我拿过来吧。”

“趴下来。我给你上药。”索尔小心翼翼地把青年扶过去，让他趴在垫了软布的床上，露出满布伤痕的背脊。

史蒂夫笑了，“不用那么轻手轻脚的，我又不是什么弱女子。”

索尔瞪了他一眼，从柜子里翻出要用的东西，“你就这么不爱惜自己的身体吗？”

“……”史蒂夫闭上眼睛，等待着男人帮他上药。比起身体上容易好起来的伤痕，内心的隐隐作痛更让他难受，所以这真的不算什么，“做错事情的人受到惩罚也很正常。”

男人不知道青年口中所说的错事是什么。对于索尔而言，只要是他想要做的事情，就是正确的。

索尔把罐子里的药膏倒了一点在手心，仔细捂热了，再慢慢地涂到青年背后的伤口上。散发着草药香的味道弥漫在空中。索尔小心翼翼地用手心把药膏涂上，再用柔软的指腹轻轻推抹开，“疼吗？”

史蒂夫蹙起眉，摇了摇头。他的全副注意力都放在了男人在自己身上摩挲的手上。

——奥丁森的手心很热。宽大的手掌隔着一层薄薄的药膏，和青年背部敏感的皮肤相贴。只要稍稍移动一分，史蒂夫就觉得自己的背部跟着麻痒起来。他感觉的到自己的腰侧一阵不能抑制地酥麻，整个人因为过分敏感的缘故微微发抖。

索尔也察觉到了史蒂夫的不对劲：在昏暗的烛光下，青年的脸微微发红。史蒂夫白皙的皮肤被伤痕衬托出一种近乎魔性的美。青年优美的背部肌肉线条流畅地在窄腰处凹陷下去，经过浅浅的腰窝，直到挺翘的双臀隐藏在朴素的长裤下。

史蒂夫闭着眼睛，不去看近在咫尺的男人的脸。纤长的睫毛随着身体的发抖而不自觉地颤动着，似乎搔刮在索尔的心尖。

“……”索尔突然红了脸，“我去外面打点水。”

金发男人几乎是落荒而逃，他不知道自己是怎么了。索尔关上门，快步走到井边，双手撑在井台上，不住地喘气。他看着幽暗的井底，被月光反射出若隐若现的光。

如果这不是一口井，索尔觉得自己此刻已经跳下去水里，洗净自己的秽念。

……看到对方白皙的背部，自己居然硬了。

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

索尔比平常多花了三倍的注意力去观察史蒂夫。

他把青年从头看到脚，然后再倒回去，再看一遍，如此反复数遍，直到对方留意到他不寻常的目光为止。虽然，金灿灿的短发很柔软、皮肤很白皙，又虽然双唇湿润迷人、蓝色的眼睛有一种把人吸进去的魅力……但是，史蒂夫怎么看都是个男人。

就凭对方几乎和他一样结实的肌肉就能看出来，高大英俊的金发青年跟女人没有一点可以弄混的因素。哪怕是最英勇的女骑士佩姬站在史蒂夫的身边，大家仍然能够一眼分辨出两人之间截然不同的气质。

那自己是哪里不对劲了呢？

索尔没办法解释那天自己的生理反应。直到现在，有时候史蒂夫靠得稍微近一些，索尔也会觉得自己的心跳不自然地加速，呼吸有些困难。

 

另一边，被自己钟情的人毫不遮掩地注视自己，史蒂夫也不是毫无感觉。两人之间的气氛有些微妙。一方面是史蒂夫自己主动有意无意的疏远，一方面是男人这几天神经兮兮的打量。两人表面上若无其事地说着无关紧要的话，一旦气氛过热，马上就会瞬间拉开距离，把话题扯到别的地方去。

且不说毫无恋爱经验的史蒂夫，就是索尔也从未试过如此手足无措的场面。阿斯加德的王子怎么会缺乏女伴呢？但他面对着史蒂夫就是毫无办法。

——虽然，索尔并未意识到这是什么情况。

 

“嗨……福斯特家的小姐又来找你了。”

这天，忙碌着的金发青年仍然感受着索尔沉默又灼热的目光在他背后梭巡。所以在看到福斯特家的马车接近他们这里的时候，史蒂夫几乎是第一时间借此分散男人的注意力。

索尔坐在田地里，嘴里咬着一根麦秆——阿斯加德的继承人毫无形象地像个痞子一样游手好闲地看着青年的背影。听到史蒂夫的话，男人扔掉了嘴里的东西，站起身来，拍了拍外袍上的沙土。

“……她来得挺勤的。”

史蒂夫看着贵族女子小心翼翼地提起裙摆，跨过坑洼不平的田地，“如果你也有那个意思，怎么不考虑看看？”

索尔沉默了一阵子。他看着简脸上带着欢快的神色靠近他们，在离他们不远的地方朝他招了招手。他停顿了一下，才朝对方走过去。索尔没有正面回答史蒂夫的问题，“只是因为今天约好了和她到镇上去看杂耍。”

史蒂夫看着男人越走越远的背影，没有说话，埋头继续手里的工作。

 

**

 

等到索尔和简从镇上回来，已经是傍晚了。他们逛了好几个地方。且不说别的事情，至少这一趟还是让俩人玩得很尽兴。

自从在比试中大展身手，现在索尔终于有了自己的安身之所。他不再需要依靠史蒂夫生活，甚至有了自己的营生。在那些贩售有趣玩意儿的摊子里，简挑选了一个她喜欢的镯子，用银币交换了之后，男人把精巧的手镯戴在了眼前贵族女子的手上。

“谢谢，我很喜欢。”简笑起来的时候眉眼温柔地眯起来，年轻女子清爽的气息让人感觉如沐春风。

 

索尔盯着对方美丽的脸，心里想的却是带点什么别的东西回去给史蒂夫。

他在脑中思考着，到底要什么样的东西才能配得上那个近乎无暇的金发青年呢？似乎所有的东西到了他的面前都会变得黯然失色——庸俗的宝石甚至比不上对方光明透亮的湛蓝色眼睛，华贵的衣服和对方如同丝绸般滑腻的皮肤也无法相比。如果是送些毫无用途的小玩意，也不能讨得那个勤恳朴素青年的欢心。

——史蒂夫就算只一件粗麻布衣服，同样能够比那些穿着繁复华服的人耀眼。这样想着，似乎无论是什么东西都变得拿不出手。回忆起对方光裸的背，索尔不自觉地变得脸色微红。

 

“今天很开心，希望下次还有机会和你一道。”简在马车上和男人告别，脸上是掩盖不住的笑意。

索尔也扯了扯嘴角，朝她挥挥手。男人也很享受和简在一起的时光，但就是少了点什么——感觉不对。具体是什么原因，他说不上来。

只是当他想事情的时候，他的脚步就会不由自主地把他往金发青年的家里带。直到走了一半索尔才觉得不对劲。他搔搔后脑勺，一脸懊恼地返身往自己的屋子走去。

 

**

 

史蒂夫同样一晚没睡好觉。

索尔昨天跟简出去之后就没有回来找过他。史蒂夫觉得自己的心情真的很矛盾——既希望对方早日找到好的对象让他祝福着死心，又因为对方的眼里装着别的人而感到痛苦。

心里的苦闷让他想找个人说说话。厄斯金神父正在忙碌着收拾东西，准备要告老还乡。佩姬离得太远，他也无法开口对她说出半句关于这方面的话。奥丁森……作为他烦恼的源头，史蒂夫甚至不想见他。

他记起答应了施密特神父要去帮忙修补经书的约定。想了想，史蒂夫决定到修道院去。

 

施密特神父对于青年的到来并没有太大的惊讶。

他从图书室里面翻出几本残旧的古籍递给金发的青年，还有一些修补的工具——羊皮纸，用来写注释的蜡板，金属小刀和尖笔，甚至还有史蒂夫没接触过的用矿物和果实汁液制成的颜料。古老的书籍散发出潮湿的霉味，但是史蒂夫拿在手里却是异常爱惜。

青年靠在木制的长桌上，仔细看过书本的内容，然后认真地一笔一划修补破漏的书页。他记起曾经厄斯金神父给他看过的那本关于北欧神话的书。

——那把锤子至今仍然放在休耕的地里，没有人能够把它挪走。

 

“……施密特神父，您到这里来，是不是也为了那个东西？”史蒂夫抬眼看了看同样在图书室里面翻找资料的神父，“教会有办法把它弄走吗？”

施密特神父并没有回答他的问题。他看了青年一眼，“把手头上的事情完成了再和我说话。”

史蒂夫乖顺地重新把精力投入在手头的工作上。他认真的侧脸让施密特几乎挪不开自己的目光，施密特觉得自己又开始疯魔了。

——青年金色的头发让他想起了那个永远都回不来的人。

我们都是罪人，施密特这样想到。

 

谁也不知道教会里有名的苦修者骨子里充满罪孽：当年因为畏惧死亡和性格里的自私，他接受了对方一人肚子承担所有责任的建议。后来他发现自己错得离谱：他被留了下来，用余生去感受失去所爱的痛苦。不断在梦里与已经永别的情人相见，在众人眼里的受害者变本加厉地鞭笞自己，用各种折磨肉体的办法企图消除所犯下的罪孽。

十几年过去了，当施密特再次面对那个知晓一切的人——厄斯金，他才发现，自己一天也没有从那个死循环里面走出来。肉体的本能和不可动摇的信仰并存，让他痛不欲生。

当他那天在田里第一次看见这个青年的时候，他不自觉地被对方出色的外形所吸引。然后他意外地得到了光明正大和他见面的机会。但同时，他也从那个毫无瑕疵的金发青年纯净的眼中，看到了无比丑陋的自己。一个充满邪念、布满扭曲欲望的自己。

——在那副看上去严肃自律的脸皮下，所有的单纯美好已经被腐蚀得体无完肤，只剩下溃不成形的扭曲面孔。

于是他抽起鞭子，打在青年身上，似乎也在通过这些无意义的行为惩罚着自己。他想要扼杀这个人、毁掉这个让他再次起了邪念的青年，但心底却又忍不住怜惜他，就像怜惜过去的自己和那个永远回不来的情人。

施密特抱着书本，沉默地盯了青年好一会儿，“……今天就到此为止吧。”

金发青年有些意外，“今天的进度才……”

“走吧。”施密特冷冷地开口，“别让我说第二遍。”

 

**

 

这天，史蒂夫也去了修道院帮助神父修补经书。

施密特神父的性格有些阴沉，反复无常，说话偶尔也会非常严厉，但金发青年并不在意这一点——对于耿直的史蒂夫来说，对方能够慷慨地开放图书室给自己，就算是看上去再狠戾的神父，也坏不到哪里去。自从有了这份额外的工作，史蒂夫能够从不断让被金发男人折磨般思念中暂时解脱出来，专心完成手头上的任务。

当史蒂夫走出修道院没几步，就看到了急匆匆的蒙哥马利。

 

“史蒂夫！”蒙哥马利的脸看上去很兴奋，“你还在磨蹭什么啊！”

金发青年不解地看着眼前的友人，“……怎么了吗？”

对方满脸喜色，拉着史蒂夫的手腕就往前跑，让青年差点摔了一跤，“商队来了！快！大家都过去了！”

史蒂夫楞了一下，马上跟着蒙哥马利的脚步往前跑去。

 

当索尔跟着众人的脚步，略带好奇地到达村庄主干道的时候，看到的就是商队领头的男人翻身下马，张开手臂、拥抱着自己熟悉的那个金发青年。深棕色短发的陌生中年男子满脸笑意，嘴唇上方的那撇胡子让索尔怎么看怎么扎眼。但青年似乎和他非常熟络，村里的人们也非常欢迎他们。

索尔扯了扯隔壁的人，指着领头的家伙，“那个人，是谁？”

“噢！你是新来的当然不知道。”那人得意洋洋，像介绍什么了不起的宝藏一样，“你听说过那个大名鼎鼎的史塔克家族吗？就是那个甚至拥有数艘大型商船的商人家族。现在你看到的那些人，就是来自那个史塔克家的商队。”

索尔似懂非懂地点了点头。实际上他并不关心这个，他只是有些在意那两人的关系看上去怎么那么熟悉。

 

这段时间他和史蒂夫见面的机会少了很多。

一方面是因为自己不住在他家了，平常要不是青年到处忙碌，就是自己被简邀请去别的地方。有时候匆匆打个照面，青年刻意躲避的眼神也让索尔觉得非常不自在。新来的神父似乎对史蒂夫也特别关心，三天两头就让史蒂夫去修道院帮忙，有时候他一去就是一天，索尔连对方人影都见不着。

现在，这儿还有个来历不明的男人——至少对于索尔来说——正在抱着那个他想见也没机会见到的人。

索尔觉得有什么不明的情绪在心底蹭蹭地怒长。他无法控制住自己的脚步，大步流星地朝那仍处于兴奋状态的两人走过去。

——导致霍华德·史塔克对于这个金发大块头的第一印象，就是他恶狠狠的脸。

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

商队下榻在靠近镇上的旅店。这次他们带来了来自异乡的珍稀香料、味道独特的香水，还有做工精细的丝绸、各色各异的宝石和精致小巧的饰品。当然，也少不了村庄里的人们最喜欢的各种新奇的食材。

声势浩大的商队经过长途跋涉，带给这个偏僻的领地更多让大家目不暇给的新鲜事物。贵族的小姐们纷纷打听起别的地方流行的装束和打扮。她们买下价格昂贵的雪松膏，加上葡萄藤和甘草根，用各种偏方梳洗她们长长的秀发。集市上还有薄荷、迷迭香和樟脑，甚至是鸽子心和水银，也一样出现在大众的眼前。平日在村庄里并不常见的各种物品不断交换着——上至贵族们乐意购入的奢侈动物皮毛和宝石，下至平民们也买得起的金缕梅水。

没有人不爱他们。

——除了索尔。

那天和霍华德·史塔克匆匆一见，金发青年只是简单介绍了两人互相认识，便兴致勃勃地拉着那个小胡子男人到厄斯金神父家里去。自知没有介入余地的索尔有些闷闷不乐地往回走。

 

在半路上，索尔遇到了克鲁格。

自从索尔在上次的比赛上一鸣惊人，克鲁格表面上还是维持他一贯的绅士风度，背地里也没少给索尔使绊子。只是金发男人对于名利的事情毫不在意——他曾经是阿斯加德叱咤风云的王子，又怎么会介意区区头衔和为数不多的钱财。

两人错身而过，索尔仍然礼貌地朝对方点了点头。克鲁格看着远处浩浩荡荡的商队，压低了声音，“听说你和福斯特家的小姐好上了？”

“说话放尊重点。”索尔正因为各种琐事烦心，语气不善。

“我只是真心替你感到高兴。”

克鲁格并没有被索尔此刻所散发出来的强大气场所击退，他远远看着走在商队前面的人——穿着斗篷的史蒂夫正因为霍华德风趣的话笑了起来，“你终于走上了正常的路子，至少不会被上帝丢去地狱。”

索尔察觉出了对方话中有话，“……什么意思。”

克鲁格一挑眉，笑得有些阴翳，“离那个家伙远点，除非你想送命。”

金发男人一把抓住对方的手臂，用力把他按在旁边的树上。克鲁格的背部结实地撞上了粗硬的树干，让他疼得发出一声惊呼。索尔没跟他客气，“我讨厌别人说话带刺。”

“我只是说实话。”克鲁格看着索尔满脸的怒火，面无表情地开口，“那个家伙没对你下手吗？”

“……把话说清楚。”

“你听不明白吗？我在说的是那个和你几乎天天混在一起的家伙。”

索尔狠狠瞪着说话的男人。他觉得自己的手臂肌肉不断收紧，拳头隐隐在蓄力，随时可以打烂这个虚伪的家伙恶心的脸。

克鲁格同样感觉到抓住自己手臂的力度在不断加强，“罗杰斯没告诉你吗？他喜欢男人，他过去还有个小情人……还是说，他对你这类型的不感兴趣？”

索尔终于一拳揍在了对方的脸上。克鲁格也不甘示弱，他们扭打在一起，最后以索尔的胜利告终。克鲁格的脸被打得歪在了一边，他擦了擦自己破皮的嘴角，低低地笑了，“你不相信的话可以回去问他。他是那么的诚实，不是吗？他自然会告诉你答案的。”

男人挣脱了对方的禁锢，头也不回地离开了仍然呆立在原地的索尔。

不知道为什么，刺激眼前这个金发男人让他感到兴奋——就像他当年喜欢和巴恩斯比武一样，战胜对方总让他感觉到无比的满足。他才是这个领地里面最强的骑士。他才值得所有人仰视着自己。

——总有一天，他要让那个心眼高得仿佛站在天上的史蒂夫·罗杰斯掉落到泥潭里。

 

索尔和克鲁格的距离随着对方的走开而不断拉远，一个满腹震惊得说不出话、一个因为短兵相接的胜利得意洋洋。两人谁也没有留意到，附近还有别的人听到了他们之间的对话。

——披着深色斗篷的施密特恰好经过树林，他远远就看到了正在对峙的克鲁格和索尔。两人之间剑拔弩张的态势让他好奇地站在暗处、听起两人的对话。在听到关于那个金发青年过去那部分的时候，施密特不由地眯起了眼睛。一股未知的情绪在心中酝酿，准备要破壳而出。

至于一直隐藏起自己身影的洛基则站在仍旧维持着震惊状态的索尔旁边。没人看得见他，自然也没有人知道，他听到了好玩的事情。

 

**

 

“没想到，这也许是我最后一次见你了。”

霍华德看着厄斯金神父已经快要搬空的屋子，心中尽是不舍。生活在遥远的其它领地，庞大的史塔克家族每年都要从遥远的国度买卖各种各样的货物，然后带回来。数艘大型商船宣告了他们家族庞大的势力，净是被承认的分支，就已经分散在这片大陆的各地，创造出数不胜数的财富。

虽然是这支商队的领头人，实际上他能够到这个偏僻的地方来，也是他数番向家族长老申请的结果——史塔克家族从不做赔本的生意，也从不为了丁点利润而跋山涉水。

厄斯金神父倒是很坦然，他看着对方，笑起来，“反正你经过这里，也不是为了我。”

闻言，霍华德摸了摸自己的小胡子，有些不好意思。

这要追溯到好几年前——当年因为这片大陆领地和领地间永无止境的纷争战乱，他带领的商队被落难的骑士所劫。原本随队护卫的骑士不敌穷途末路的凶残士兵，他们当中有不少人被杀掉，财物也遭抢劫一空。霍华德作为死里逃生的幸运儿，和剩下的人逃到了这个偏僻的领地附近。他还记得，当他和他的队伍因为缺乏粮食和水几乎是走投无路的时候，是史蒂夫和巴基救了他们。

——就像天使一样。

霍华德常和身边的人形容起那一天，已经伤痕累累的自己几乎要倒在地上，一双强而有力的手紧紧抓住了他。拥有金色短发的“天使”把水喂到了他的唇边，浅蓝色的眼睛担忧地看着他，似乎听到了他一路上在内心的祷告。

后来他和他的队伍被村庄里好心的人们所救助。

在史塔克家族受到求助信号之前，村里的人们不仅为他们提供了栖身之所，还给了他们足够的食物。曾经习惯了奢侈美食的霍华德头一次觉得，连粗糙的面包也是那么美味。他也知道了那两个“天使”的名字：史蒂夫·罗杰斯，还有詹姆斯·巴恩斯。那天两人刚从彼此才知道的秘密基地回来，就碰上了落难的商队。

自此以后，霍华德只要从遥远的国度回来，第一时间总要来到这个给了他第二次性命的偏僻领地，感谢那些当年救助过他的善良人们。他给史蒂夫带来异国新奇的玩意儿，还有对方最喜欢的各种美味的香料。只要是看着自己救命恩人像天空般蔚蓝的眼睛里闪烁着幸福的光芒，霍华德就觉得自己这一趟没有白费力气。

……直到那一年，史蒂夫的身边再也没有站着那个熟悉的棕发青年。

 

“这次来，还要告诉你们一个好消息。”

霍华德看着厄斯金神父，得意地笑了，“我的妻子给我带来了一个健康的孩子。现在，我也是当父亲的人了。”  
厄斯金神父衷心为他高兴，“太好了。那么，想好名字了吗？”

“嗯，他的名字是安东尼·史塔克。”霍华德说起自己的儿子，一脸幸福，“小名叫托尼。”

神父点点头，“安东尼代表力量……真是个好名字。”

两人在屋子里气氛融洽地谈了一个下午。最后，霍华德还是提及了他关心的事情，“史蒂夫……他从那件事里面走出来了吗？”

厄斯金神父叹了口气，他既没有点头，也没有摇头，“那个孩子习惯把事情都藏在心里。他要是不说，谁也不知道。”

霍华德不禁有些担心。以往厄斯金神父在的时候，史蒂夫一个人觉得难过了，还能找个人依靠。现在连神父都走了，那个青年以后该怎么办呢？

“要不我把他接到城里去？”霍华德看着神父，在征求他的意见，“那以后也有个照应。”

“这倒不必担心。”神父轻轻笑了，“史蒂夫是个坚强的孩子，他在慢慢走出来。况且，现在他身边也有一个值得信任的朋友。”

霍华德想起那个满脸怒容（至少他这么觉得）的金发大个头，皱起眉头，“您是说那个叫奥丁森的家伙？他是谁？之前感觉没见过他。”

“和你一样的来历。”厄斯金神父的眼神飘向远处，“他也受了史蒂夫的帮助，现在是这里数一数二的骑士。我相信，他能够带给史蒂夫新的生活。”

“……他是个怎样的人？”

似乎想起什么有趣的事情，神父笑着说，“他啊，也是个好人。非常英勇，无所畏惧。虽然看上去有些不怒自威的气势，但是却是个难得温柔的正直家伙。”

霍华德了然地点点头。既然神父认定了对方是个好家伙，那么准没错。他正想开口问神父关于更多那个家伙的事情，神父已经先一步开口，“他需要史蒂夫，史蒂夫也需要他。只要他们在彼此身边，一定没有问题的——就像当年詹姆斯还在的时候一样。”

“但是他，能够和跟史蒂夫一起长大的巴恩斯相提并论吗？”

“他们自然是不一样的。”

厄斯金神父看着霍华德，“詹姆斯和史蒂夫的关系，有点像弓和箭。互相配合，彼此照应……他们俩人在一起，所向披靡。而奥丁森本身就是最厉害的武器。但是他身上所有的锋芒到了史蒂夫那里，都会被他自己不自觉地通通收起，让史蒂夫温柔的气场所融合接纳。”

“——就像是锋利的宝剑，遇到了属于他的剑鞘。”

 

**

 

索尔满脑子都是刚才克鲁格所说的话。他控制不住自己的脚步，只是一股脑地往史蒂夫的家里跑。

史蒂夫喜欢男人？

索尔试图把这句话从他的脑海中甩出去。但是他怎么也无法忘记对方说过的——史蒂夫曾经还有个亲密的同性情人。这让他感觉更加恼火。

那个人是谁？会是那个经常跑来找他的蒙哥马利吗？还是哪个不知道哪里冒出来的野小子？还是说今天他所见到的那个小胡子男人？……或者是因为被史蒂夫抛弃而恼羞成怒的克鲁格自己本身？

索尔甩了甩头，把乱七八糟的东西都往后抛。

他想要问清楚。

 

在差不多接近对方家里的时候，索尔见到了那个他一心要找的人。想也没想，索尔一把拉住对方，“史蒂夫，我有些事情想要问你。”

青年湛蓝色的眼睛里尽是疑惑，“什么事？”

一旦面对起在意的人，索尔感觉到了词穷，“……我，我听到了一些传言。”

青年皱起眉头，“什么传言？”

“有人说……嗯，我也是听说的。就是……”索尔搔搔自己的后脑勺，努力寻找着合适的词语，“史蒂夫你不接受佩姬不是因为身份，而是因为别的、别的原因？”

敏锐地察觉到了对方话里的意思，金发青年的脸涨得通红——更多是被气的，“我不知道是谁告诉你的，但既然问了，我也不怕承认。是的，我对女孩子没感觉。满意了吗？”

“……不，史蒂夫，我不是那个意思。”

“够了。”金发的青年转身要走，被索尔拉住，青年再次开口，“离我远点。”

“不。”索尔握紧了对方的手臂，“就算你喜欢男人，我也不会对你有任何偏见，为什么要躲我。”

“……”金发青年转过头来看着他，眼神充满他看不懂的悲哀，似乎随时都会哭出来一般，“如果我说，我对你有那种感觉呢？……奥丁森，求你了，离我远一点。”

索尔愣住了。

就那一瞬间的迟疑，青年挣脱了他的手，快步转身离开。

索尔愣愣地看着青年越走越远，消失在他视线的尽头。他宽厚的手掌捂住了自己的嘴巴——他也弄不清楚现在自己是什么心情——震惊？愉快？只有心如擂鼓让他觉得自己还在活着。

史蒂夫喜欢他。天啊，史蒂夫喜欢他。

……那个人，喜欢他。

……

 

他不知道的是，金发青年走到索尔已经看不到的地方时，幻化成另一个人的脸。

——是洛基。

恢复成绿色的眼睛里投射出计谋得逞的快意。这下子，他的兄长是回不去了。哪怕是阿斯加德带来了他最忠心的勇士，他兄长的心，也彻底地留在了中庭。他只需要确保索尔彻底丢掉了回去的念头，他就可以安枕无忧地回到属于他的王国，安心成为唯一的王。

洛基看着在远处的索尔，笑了起来。他摇身一变，化成那个还在原地纠结的金发男人。他要找到史蒂夫，告诉他，自己喜欢他。

“感谢我吧，亲爱的兄长。”

洛基甩了甩金色的半长发，往史蒂夫的小屋走去。

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

“有什么问题吗？守门者。”洛基站在彩虹桥前面，回望盯着他不放的海姆达尔。

对方双手持剑，一动不动地看着他。

“我向你看去，但既看不到你，也听不到你。”海姆达尔用一如既往的平静声调开口，似乎不带任何私人情绪，“你在躲着我——就像那些躲过我进入阿斯加德的冰封巨人一样。”

洛基不以为然地往前走，“或许是任职多年让你的感官退化了。”

“也许是有人找到办法，让我看不见不想让我看见的事情。”海姆达尔站在原地，只有目光随着洛基的步伐移动。

“你拥有强大的力量，海姆达尔。”洛基看着对方跟着他的脚步而转换方向，“奥丁曾经也有害怕过你吗？”

海姆达尔的表情仍旧维持着开始的模样，“不。”

“为什么？”洛基这次停下了脚步。

“因为他是我的王，我发过誓要效忠他。”

“他曾经是你的王……”洛基仰视着站在高处的海姆达尔，但眼神却像在看一个匍匐在他脚边的仆人，“现在，你要效忠我了。”

良久的沉默。

海姆达尔金色的瞳孔似乎经历了九重上天一样，最终回归平静。他定定地看着眼前的黑发青年，虽然情绪不明，但那双变化莫测的金色终于沉淀了下来。

 

**

 

史蒂夫这几天明显的心不在焉：不是直接走过了自己家的家门，就是把原本要送到斯坦老头子家的东西直接拎到蒙哥马利家去了。

只要一想起那天奥丁森的反常，史蒂夫就忍不住用力拍拍自己的脸，把所有的想法都扔出去。虽然心意相通令他惊喜，但理智却让他拒绝了对方的进一步表白。

——“忘了刚才所说的话吧。”

他这样对着那个金发男人说。

 

史蒂夫这些天干完活之后，都躲到了厄斯金神父的家。交接仪式已经完成，很快，他就会连这唯一的去处都失去掉。

“史蒂夫，你不必每天都在这儿帮忙。”厄斯金神父并非没察觉到青年的反常。

金发青年摇摇头，他无法对神父开口他所烦恼的一切。厄斯金神父就像他的父亲一样，他无法令对方再为他操心，更不想让对方知道自己心里那点不可告人的秘密。直到那天傍晚，他远远看着那个令他烦恼的源头往厄斯金神父家的方向走去。

史蒂夫眼神一暗，转头去了修道院。

 

他一个人在修道院的小教堂里呆了很久。

史蒂夫跪在耶稣苦像的前面，沉默地闭着眼睛。他试图在心里说点什么，去阐释自己的罪孽——他想向那个高高在上的神坦白，他爱上了一个男人。

但是，爱又有什么错呢？

他已经遵循着神的教诲，尽其所能地让自己成为一个正直、谦逊、诚实、勇敢并且行事光明磊落的人。即便如此，他同样无法在这件事上控制自己。没有什么比明明互相喜欢却不能在一起更苦的事情了。

 

史蒂夫的膝盖因为长时间跪着而有些发麻。但他依旧闭着眼睛，维持着赎罪的动作，接受自己内心的谴责。在黑暗中，他想起那个已经永远离他而去的挚友。他曾经爱过那个人，就像他现在被那个金发男人所吸引一样。那时候他们几乎每天都混在一起，似乎两个人永远也分不开。

……可是最后，他们还是被死亡分开。

史蒂夫甚至没有告诉任何人他在心里对巴基的渴望——只有那个夜晚，当巴基躺在草地上睡着的时候，他偷偷吻了对方的额头。唯一的一次。也是那一次，让克鲁格看见了。

史蒂夫想过不下数百次，为什么那个被沉到水底的人不是自己。如果那天看见那个溺水的孩子而跳下去的人是自己的话，如果那天他有和巴基一道的话，大概自己就能让这份密不可宣的罪恶沉到水底去……巴基也许还会活着，和自己心爱的女人结婚，然后带着自己的孩子，在他的墓前给他送上一束花。

上帝用那个人的生命作为惩罚，让他背负着这份罪孽用余生赎还。作为这样的罪人，他怎么能够坦然地接受索尔的感情，让对方同样背负起那么沉重的十字架呢？他办不到。

 

“你打算跪到什么时候。”

没有察觉到施密特神父悄无声息地靠近，史蒂夫被对方突然开口吓了一跳。青年试图站起来，但是双腿因为长时间的下跪而麻痹，甫一站起来，就因为发软而差点跌倒在地上。

施密特在对方几乎要跌倒的一瞬间拉住了青年，他把对方扶到祈祷时用的长凳上。

“教堂要锁门了吗？抱歉……因为有些不得不向神坦白的事情，一时忘记了时间。”史蒂夫坐在长凳上，眼神带着歉意，仰头看着站立着的施密特神父。

施密特似乎并没有生气的意思，“是很重要的事吗。”

“我想，也许是的。”史蒂夫眼神黯淡下来，“至少对我来说。”

天色已经暗下来，只靠着教堂里忽明忽暗的蜡烛，史蒂夫看不清施密特的表情。对方就那样静静站在那里，似乎在沉默中酝酿着随之而来的风暴。

见施密特神父没有回答，史蒂夫有些忐忑，“抱歉打扰到您了，那我先回去——”

“你可以说与我听。”施密特神父突然开口，“……那些你所烦恼的事情。”

金发青年愣了一下，然后摇了摇头，“谢谢您，施密特神父，也许我可以自己解决。”

像是没有听清楚青年所说的话一样，身穿黑色教士袍的男人一步一步地、逼近仍旧坐在长凳上的金发青年，直到他走到对方的面前，居高临下地看着史蒂夫。施密特的眼神中潜藏着金发青年所不能察觉的暗涌，“不需要隐瞒，因为——我知道你的秘密。”

 

**

 

当索尔终于在修道院的小教堂那里找到他要找的那个人的时候，气氛有些奇怪。

索尔还没打开那扇门，就已经隐约听到史蒂夫和施密特神父似乎正在争执些什么。两人的语速都非常快，隔着厚重的木门，索尔听不清他们谈话的内容。索尔正考虑着是否应该打开那扇遮挡物，门后的声音却突然静了下来。然后紧接着的，是撞倒了硬物的响声。

索尔没多想，马上推开了那扇门。

——施密特神父跌坐在地上，脸上似乎挨了一下，有些狼狈。他背靠着的那张长凳被撞开了好几英尺远。  
而他所面对的那个金发青年正站在另一边，抓着自己的衣领，微微喘着气。

“……史蒂夫？”索尔有些疑惑地开口。

站在那里的青年看清楚了来人，并没有像预料中那样露出松了一口气的表情，仍旧维持着一脸严肃的样子。史蒂夫深吸了一口气，没有管索尔担心的眼神，直直往外面走去。 

“别否认了，罗杰斯……你和我，就是同样的一类人。”施密特仍旧坐在地上，似乎并没有因为撞击倒地而受到任何影响。

神父看着史蒂夫的背影因为这句话停顿了一下，然后回过头来，“不，我们正相反——你选择了接受，最后却否认那一切。而我选择的是承认，然后心甘情愿地放弃。我们走的是两条方向截然不同的路。”

“……扪心自问，你的选择让你觉得幸福了吗？”

两人似乎对站在一旁的金发男人视若无睹，继续着之间的对话。

“如果这能令对方幸福的话，我会觉得比单纯地让自己幸福更值得高兴。”史蒂夫说完，没有再接任何一句话，转身往外走。索尔瞥了施密特一眼，没有半刻犹豫，快步跟上青年的脚步。

良久，施密特才从地上站起来，拍了拍自己的袍子。似乎什么也没有发生一样，他摆好被撞歪的长凳，锁上了教堂的门。

 

**

 

“史蒂夫！……停下！喂……史蒂夫！”

青年从修道院出去之后，步伐越来越快，企图甩掉后面那个锲而不舍的家伙。

索尔有点来火了，作为阿斯加德的首位继承者，从来没有人胆敢忤逆他的意思——哪怕是之前被史蒂夫收留，对方也是一而再再而三地对他心软，从没有真正下过狠心——更别说三番四次逃避他。

男人一个箭步冲向前去，整个人扑向对方的背脊，把金发青年直接撞在了地上。刚好是下坡的位置，有些倾斜，两个人在地上纠缠着翻滚了几下，史蒂夫才稳住自己的身体。

史蒂夫还在为刚才那件事情烦心，被索尔这样一推，他也跟着生气了，“奥丁森！你现在是疯了吗！”

对着男人宽厚的肩膀，他扬手就是一拳，丝毫没有留情。毫无防备地挨了对方一下，索尔低吼着，用力抓住对方试图再举起的手臂，拧到对方的背后去。两人就这样在空无一人的乡间小道上扭打在一起。大概就这样你来我往纠缠了十来下，两人终于喘着粗气停止。

 

“为什么要躲我。”索尔整个人欺身向前，半压在对方的身上，钳制住对方的手。他的脸上还印着对方印上来的巴掌，火辣辣的，有些疼。

史蒂夫挣脱不开男人的蛮力。他知道对方有些生气了——男人刚才并没有用力攻击他，只是企图让他冷静下来而已。史蒂夫的声音稍微放软了些，“你刚才没有听到我和施密特神父说的话吗？我以为那天我们已经对于这件事讨论得够清楚了。”

 

显然两人并未意识到彼此关于那天的记忆是不同的。

索尔只注意到自己想要留意的部分，“你刚才说的是以能令对方幸福为前提。”

金发青年别过头，撇开了自己蓝得透澈的眼睛，“……我可没说是谁。”

“史蒂夫，你要违背自己诚实的诺言吗？”索尔松开了钳制着史蒂夫的手，改而扶住对方的脸，看着青年白皙的脸颊染上淡淡的粉色，“看着我的眼睛。”

史蒂夫有些抗拒地闭上眼睛，“……不，奥丁森。确实，我不愿意去说谎。但是这是被神所禁止的，所以我们……”

“这里没有神。”索尔的声音是不容置疑的坚定，“史蒂夫，别被表象蒙蔽了。这个世界上并没有你们想象中的神。”

“闭嘴！你是想被带走吗！”史蒂夫伸手捂住对方的嘴巴，“不要再说这样的话了。”

“不，史蒂夫，听我说完。”索尔安抚性地看着眼前的金发青年。他们两个甚至还没从地上起来，金发的男人仍旧半压在对方的身上，“正如你对我总是坦诚相对，有些事情，我也不能瞒你。”

男人慢慢从地上撑起来，坐在了一边，“我不想否定你们的信仰，但是有些事情，和你们的想象还是有些出入。”

意识到了金发男人的认真，史蒂夫也从地上坐起来，静静看着对方坚毅的侧脸。

 

“你们——现在应该说我们，所处的这个国度，不过是世界之树的其中一部分。”索尔低沉的声线像是魔法一样，让史蒂夫明知道接下来的事情会颠覆自己的认知，却忍不住听下去，“而我来自另外一个地方……一个被称为阿斯加德的国度。”

“这个名字我听过。”史蒂夫点点头。他记起上次厄斯金神父给他看过的那本关于上古神话的古籍。

索尔停顿了一下，往后仰躺在地上，扬起微笑，抬眼看着美丽的夜空，“那是个富有魅力的地方。”

史蒂夫仍旧坐着。他顺着对方的目光往星空看去。璀璨的银河像是铺满宝石一样夺目，温柔恬静的夜让两人忍不住看呆了。

乡村的夜晚非常宁静，除了风吹过田野的声音，就只剩下男人说话的温柔声线。

 

“而我的名字，也不是奥丁森。”

隔了很久，男人才慢慢开口。似乎是下定了什么决心，索尔的声音就像是从远处传过来一样飘渺，“史蒂夫，请你记住，我真正的名字是……索尔。”

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

他渐渐回想起很多事情。

在和史蒂夫述说自己那些过去的时候，索尔仿佛跟着过去的回忆，重新把以前走过的道路轨迹再走一遍。

他形容起那条通往阿斯加德的彩虹桥，有多么光彩夺目，似乎世界上所有的美丽颜色都融合在一起，那条宽阔的大道，闪耀着被星光点缀的七彩光芒。阿斯加德那些形状各异的建筑物高低有序地排列着，把中央的圣殿围成一个虔诚的环状。他还提及那些生活在那片土地上的人们，是如何地英勇骁悍。

索尔说起自己小时候曾经试图举起海姆达尔手里那把巨剑，最后摔了个五脚朝天。又提起第一只属于自己的鹰——有点像是红尾鵟，他说起它美丽的羽毛，还有它停在自己手臂上的那种满足感。

金发男人说，我放飞了它，最后它在空中盘旋了几圈，还是回到了我的手上，承认我是它的主人。

 

“我们——我和我的弟弟，曾经把希芙的长发剪掉一些，看着她如何破坏自己的淑女假象，暴跳如雷地要揪出我们。”

索尔笑着，说起那些荒唐又幸福的过去，“父亲让我们罚跪在圣殿前面的阶梯，后来洛基变出了两个和我们一模一样的幻象代替自己，然后我跟他又偷偷溜去了街上闲逛。”

 

他又提起了自己的亲人——威严的父王、慈爱的母后、和自己一起长大的弟弟。还有常伴在身边的几个忠实的伙伴——阿斯加德威名赫赫的三勇士，以及最令人刮目相看的女战神。

其中大部分的话题，都围绕着他曾经带着自己信任的人们去战斗的事情——哈罗金之战，还有在穆斯贝尔海姆那里的英勇事迹，又或者是一场又一场光荣的战役。那些甚至持续好几周的庆典上，有永远吃不完的美食，还有喝不完的美酒。女士们会送上最新鲜的果实，带着烤好的肉和最拿手的好菜，送到长长的餐桌上。那时候，他们喝完蜜酒，会摔烂手里的器皿然后再来一杯，谈笑着互相祝贺——现在史蒂夫终于知道为什么那天索尔差点把他家里的罐子扔在了地上。

 

最后他说起自己因为犯了错误而被流放。说起他父王因为他而死去。他说，他对不起他的家人。他希望他的弟弟能够照顾好他们的母亲，承担起王的责任，让那个美丽的国度强盛下去。

……

 

史蒂夫静静地听着。

他的眼神顺着金发男人的目光投向璀璨的伟大星河，在那片一望无际的夜色里，似乎也能在繁星点点中看见对方所描述的那个美好的国度。虽然金发男人所说的话听起来匪夷所思，但史蒂夫却没有产生过要怀疑的念头。

他相信他。

 

金发男人的语速逐渐放慢，最后终于停顿了下来。

“索尔……”舌尖抵住贝齿，史蒂夫轻轻呼出一口气，朝男人唤了他真正的名字。

索尔听到了对方的呼唤。他转过头来，看着躺在他身边的青年。对方也在看着他。他们挨得很近，两双同样蓝得透澈的眼睛倒映着对方的身影。

——不含任何杂质，只有眼里的那个人。

 

索尔凑过头去，试探着，轻轻碰了碰对方的唇。史蒂夫闭着眼睛。那个吻快得简直一闪而过，但仍然有些不可说的甜蜜从那里散发开来。

 

“讨厌吗？”索尔开口，有些期待对方的反应。

史蒂夫能够感觉到对方说话时呼出的温暖气息，他摇了摇头。索尔咧开嘴笑了，湖蓝色的眼睛眯成一条弯弯的缝。金发男人看着青年红润的唇，再次靠上前去，这一回多了些不容拒绝。

史蒂夫还是闭着眼睛，他感受着对方柔软的双唇贴着自己的。两人高挺的鼻尖因为这一刻的亲昵而触碰在一起。随后，索尔加深了那个吻，仿佛在掠夺着对方的呼吸，他的动作温柔却又带着点不易察觉的霸道。人生第一次真正意义上的亲吻让史蒂夫无法跟上对方的节奏。脸色因为不懂得换气导致的缺氧而变得通红，连脖子的部分也染上了淡粉色。

索尔拥抱着他，两人动情地亲吻着，就这样面对面地侧卧在夜晚空无一人的乡间草地上。刚刚从小道上滚下去而沾上的草屑还留在衣服上，但是他们谁也没有管那个。

 

田野里半长的野草叶尖上，剔透的露珠在月光下亮出晶莹的光。闷热的夏夜里，略带些微凉的风吹过那片静谧的土地，草丛间发出轻微得几乎听不清的簌簌声。远处的山坡上，白车轴草的海洋随着风的动作而轻轻摇摆着，平日淡不可闻的香气飘散开来。

天地间仿佛就剩下他们两个。

 

索尔终于放开了史蒂夫被蹂躏得红肿的唇。

青年睁开水汽迷蒙的蓝眼睛，“……索尔，你想清楚了吗？我是一个男人。”

男人嘴角带笑，看着对方蒙上了一层水光的唇，点了点头，“嗯。”

索尔宽大温热的手掌抚上史蒂夫结实的胸膛，轻轻解开了领口处的系带，露出青年白皙的肌肤和精致的锁骨。男人把头埋在史蒂夫的颈窝，嗅着那里清新的气息，手撩起对方已经变得松垮垮的内衫，顺着往里面探去。所触之处的肌肤纹理光滑有致，因为平日劳作而锻炼出来的完美肌肉线条让索尔再次意识到了身下的青年是个货真价实的男人。

“史蒂夫，我清楚自己在做什么。”金发男人边说着，边解开自己身上的斗篷铺在有些咯人的草地上，示意青年躺在上面，“不是勉强，也不是妥协。我喜欢你，即使你是一个男人。”

闻言，史蒂夫有些颤抖地伸出手，搂上对方的颈脖。他躺在地上，眼睛一眨不眨地看着身上那个强悍的男人，对方有几缕滑落下来的金发拂过他的脸颊，“索尔……我同样想告诉你，无论你是来自别的国度的王之子，还是一个普通的家伙，我都不在意。我喜欢你……也许，比你想象中的还要喜欢你。”

“我也是。”男人重新吻上了他。

 

**

 

“你消失了一段时间。”希芙站在圣殿前面的阶梯上，看着从她面前走过的洛基。

洛基刚从中庭回来，脸上还带着刚才堵住海姆达尔嘴巴的胜利微笑。心情似乎非常好，他只是抬眼看了看那个表情严肃的女战士，“我去了一趟中庭，去看望我那个犯了事的兄长。”

希芙三步并两步地走过来，堵在洛基的面前，“你就不能想个办法把索尔带回来吗？虽然奥丁把他放逐了，但索尔还不到罪不可赦的地步。”

“并非我不愿意把他带回来。”洛基低头看着那个锲而不舍的女人。他知道她心底里对于索尔的那份感情，同时他也为她感到悲哀——他的兄长对她从来只有钦佩赞赏，却不带任何的绮念，“实际上，是他自己不愿意回来。”

“……这不可能。”希芙不愿相信这个说辞。索尔不可能会抛下他的王国。

洛基笑了。那份笑容里面带点他惯有的邪气，但也有些嘲弄的意味，“放心吧，希芙。索尔他在中庭过得比我们想象中还要好。虽然比不上宫殿里的奢华，但是也足够了。”

“即便如此，他也不可能抛下这里的一切。”希芙瞪着洛基，她在思考着对方的话里有几成真假，“他可是索尔，是这里的王位继承者。”

“他不再是了。”

洛基收起笑容，“让我来告诉你事实吧——你们一心要找回来的那个家伙，他早就把这里的一切都抛开了。他被流放到了中庭，还不知悔改，现在甚至还爱上了一个男人。”

“……这肯定是有什么误会。”希芙强忍住内心的震惊，“别再骗人了。”

洛基又笑了起来。

他继续往前走，越过呆站在原地的女战士，“他确实是爱上了一个凡人，还偏是一个男人。你可以去问问我们伟大的守门者，让他告诉你——他在索尔那里到底看到了什么。”

 

**

 

史蒂夫疼得几乎说不出话了。但是面对着男人担心的眼神，他却坚定地要求对方继续下去。

“放松，史蒂夫。”索尔吻着对方汗湿的额头，虽然一直维持入侵的姿势，但没有妄动。对于索尔来说，在漫长的人生中并非没有任何经验，但对象是男人的话，还是首次。草率的扩张加上没有可以润滑的东西，两个在这方面毫无经验的男人同样不好受。

看着身下的情人已经疼得脸色发白，索尔有点手足无措，但是性器被软热的肠道包裹着的感觉实在太好，让他进退两难。

“不要紧……”史蒂夫安抚性地吻了吻索尔的唇。索尔强而有力的臂膀搂住他的后背，史蒂夫和他的胸膛几乎紧紧贴在一起，不断擂动的心跳让他们切切实实地感觉到对方正与自己结合在一起，“不用顾虑我。”

单裤被褪掉扔在一边，金发青年结实修长的双腿圈上男人的腰，默许了对方的入侵。

紧致灼热的后穴紧紧咬住被挤得发疼的性器，在史蒂夫的暗示下，索尔终于按耐不住地扣紧了对方略显纤细的腰，开始挺动起来。在空无一人的草地上，肉体撞击的声音显得格外刺耳，他们纠缠在一起的身影隐藏在半长的野草丛中，只有两人能看见彼此。

不想弄出太大的动静，索尔的动作虽然强硬却并不凶狠。肠壁和粗长硬物间的摩擦似乎要把索尔整个人吸进去一样，火辣的快感带着疼痛，从尾椎一直侵占到两人的大脑。

史蒂夫低声呻吟着，强忍着把声音吞进肚子里。汗水从额头顺着脸侧滴落到地上，和泥土混合在一起。他的耳边响起的是金发男人兴奋难耐的低吼。在这场沉默的性爱中，两人只有感受着那一切，并且不住地喘息。囊袋随着索尔的动作不住地拍打在青年浑圆结实的臀瓣上，那一带的白皙软肉被撞出了性感的粉色。不断的抽插进出累积起难以言喻的快感，史蒂夫一只手搂住对方的宽厚的背，一只手握住自己同样硬起来的部分，不断地上下摩擦。

 

夏末的微风怎样也不能驱散这份情热。

金发男人身上特有的味道和白车轴草的淡香混合在一起，萦绕在史蒂夫的鼻腔中。体内敏感的部位被硬物反复摩擦，他加快了手上的速度，两种不同的刺激和快感让他变得无法清醒地思考。射出来的一瞬间，史蒂夫闷哼出声，乳白色的液体飞喷在自己结实的胸膛前。白皙的胸腹因为喘着粗气而不停起伏，被汗水蒙上了一层淡淡的光，在月光下变成诱人的淡银白色，加上因为情动而变得粉红硬挺的茱萸，史蒂夫此刻就像是樱桃蛋糕一样可口。

索尔被青年不住收缩的内壁夹得脑袋发麻。他加速了撞击的动作，最后在青年因为高潮而颤抖着的身体里抽了出来，射在了被反复进出而变得稍稍松软的入口。

他不断的吻着史蒂夫的眼睑，轻声呼唤着青年的名字。激情逐渐平复下来。索尔整个人放松地压在史蒂夫的身上。两人维持着紧抱着对方的姿势，直到高潮平复之后也没有分开。

金发男人把自己心爱的青年圈在怀里，裹得严严实实。

 

——让海姆达尔见鬼去吧。索尔吻着史蒂夫湿漉漉的金色刘海，这样想到。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 哈罗金战役：电影《雷神2：黑暗世界》索尔和希芙的交谈中曾提及这场战役。  
> * 穆斯贝尔海姆：北欧神话中的火之国。在金伦加鸿沟之南，由巨人史尔特尔守护的酷热国度。《雷神1》中，在索尔和洛基的幼年时期，奥丁曾经带他们去参观地库，其中有从此地夺来的Eternal of Flame（永恒之火）。


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

索尔现在满脑子都是如何堵上自己情人充满诱惑的嘴唇：只要史蒂夫在他面前说话，盯着那两片红润地泛着水光的唇瓣一张一合的，索尔就一定会分神——他压根没在听对方说些什么，只是一味想着如何咬上那个地方，然后让眼前这个金发青年除了为他呻吟再也说不出别的话来。

他敢发誓，他以前对别人从未试过有这样的念头。

 

不止是那样，似乎从那天之后，很多事情都在悄悄改变。

史蒂夫不知道索尔到底是怎么去处理他和福斯特家小姐之间的关系，只是之后再也没有见过他俩同时出现的场面。现在的索尔简直就像一头护崽的野兽，整天跟着史蒂夫的身边，几乎要到了寸步不离的地步。而这寸步不离的后果，常常是史蒂夫所不愿意见到的——并非完全的不愿意，只是总会让他感觉到困扰。例如说，在没人的时候，他那个威猛强壮的情人就会对他毛手毛脚的，或者是有意无意地靠近他，靠在他背后，然后拿自己浅金色的胡茬轻轻地磨蹭他的后颈。然后又是一场让他脸红心跳的肢体交缠。

比起史蒂夫的保守，索尔在这方面显然是狂野派。

自从初次的幕天席地让他尝到了甜头之后，金发男人的求欢压根不顾时间地点。只要是确定了周围不会有人，他总有办法说服他那个固执的情人，然后让他沉沦在自己的身下。有时候，他们会躲在磨坊院子里厚厚的草垛后面，让金黄的麦秆隐去他们的身影，只有走近了，才会听得到被刻意压抑的声音。又或者是在溪河边的浅滩上，史蒂夫觉得自己甚至已经湿透了——不知道是因为溪水还是汗水，也许是别的什么，就像一尾被抛上岸的鱼一样。

当然，最常发生这种事情的地方，自然还是史蒂夫那所虽然简朴却温馨的小屋。在这里他们不需要担心随时可能会出现的人们，可以放开一切、毫无节制地索求自己深爱的对方。

 

经过好几场畅快淋漓的情事之后，索尔明显掌握到了窍门。他不再像最开始那样蛮横地一顶到底，而是学会了怎样深浅交替地刺戳着对方柔软的肠道，让粗硬的柱物准确地摩擦过那个令金发青年无比兴奋的敏感处。

“可以了……”史蒂夫确定自己现在能够毫无防备地承受那个灼热的硬物，他仰起后颈，露出性感的喉结，双腿环在那个男人的腰侧，“……全部进来。”

索尔俯下身去，吻着自己情人光洁的额头，慢慢地挺腰，“忍着点。”

整根性器被毫无缝隙地严实包裹着，索尔发出了满足的低吼。几乎是同一时间，内壁被完全撑开的胀痛感也让史蒂夫忍不住闷哼出声。男人开始慢慢动作。他先是全根抽出，然后又缓缓没入，来回几次之后，他的动作越来越狠，把身下青年的呻吟撞得支离破碎。

“感觉舒服吗，史蒂夫？”索尔用着最温柔的语气，动作可一点没留情。

已经被自己那个狂野霸道的情人干得几乎说不出话，史蒂夫很想否认，但是只要他张嘴，只能吐出甜蜜的呻吟，他只好咬着下唇低声闷哼。

“……你真的美得让我挪不开眼睛，史蒂夫。”

单薄的木板床被两个成年男子的重量折磨得吱呀作响。史蒂夫喘息着，后穴被异物入侵的感觉让他脑子发昏。他伸手搂住男人的颈脖，红润的嘴唇凑上去，向他的情人索吻。

他太喜欢亲吻的感觉。他能够感受到身上那个金发男人同样索求着他，不再是他单方面遮遮掩掩的欲望，而是和对方同步的心情，“索尔，我喜欢你。”

索尔宽大温热的手掌按在史蒂夫结实饱满的胸肌上，他紧抓住那个鼓胀的部分，毫不怜惜地揉捏起来。他吮吸着史蒂夫的舌尖，看着他的情人为他颤抖着打开自己的身体。身体相衔接的部位因为情事而分泌出的体液发出粘着的水声，成功让金发青年的脸为此红透了。

男人舔了舔嘴唇，他把自己的阴茎抽出来，在对方迷蒙的眼神下让史蒂夫翻了个身。

“嗯？”史蒂夫半梦半醒地跪趴在床上。

顶端已经分泌出粘稠的液体，索尔扶住性器，在隐秘的穴口处轻轻打转，然后才慢慢捅进去。他抓住史蒂夫的髋骨处，开始新一轮的抽送。

“我也喜欢你，史蒂夫……感受到我了吗？”索尔亲吻着对方的金发，感受着金发青年被自己彻底拥有的满足感。

清冷的月光越过窗户洒进屋子里，为那两具重叠在一起的身体蒙上了一层暧昧的光。谁也看不见，那狂野的浅蜜色和性感的银白色纠缠在一起，最后在黑暗中融合为一体。

 

**

 

“谢谢你，史塔克先生。”佩姬接过霍华德给她的东西，吩咐仆人把物件都带下去。她又挽起袖子，给对方添了一杯蜜酒。

“私底下你可以叫我霍华德。”霍华德呷了一口，“我想，我所认识的最英勇的女战士应该不会拘泥于这些繁文缛节。”

霍华德的商队在这里逗留了好些天，打算要到别的地方去了。在史蒂夫的请求下，厄斯金神父也同意让商队捎他一程，免得那个金发青年担心。商队临行前，公爵在城堡里宴请了他们。当菲利普斯公爵和厄斯金神父依依惜别的时候，霍华德终于逮着机会和佩姬搭上话。

佩姬被他逗乐了，“好吧，我只是担心一旦养成了某个习惯，在公爵面前也忍不住这样称呼你。”

霍华德俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，“你的舅舅——我指菲利普斯公爵，他挺疼你的，不会因为这点小事朝你发火吧？”

“有时候就是因为他太疼我了。”佩姬有些无奈，眼神飘向坐在不远处的菲利普斯公爵，“他总是担心我的婚事，又害怕我太过热衷于别的事情——上次我和奥丁森比试之后回来也被他训了一顿。”

 

霍华德想起那个金发大块头。有好几次他去找史蒂夫叙叙旧，那个家伙总是毫不掩饰对自己充满莫名其妙的敌意，“那个奥丁森对史蒂夫倒是一副忠心耿耿的样子。”

说起这个，佩姬的眼神有些黯淡，“是啊，不过我很感谢他。至少因为他的出现，史蒂夫看上去总算是有点开始重新投入生活的样子了。”

“……”

霍华德沉默了一阵，“我希望那个家伙像是和厄斯金神父形容的那样好。先是失去了巴恩斯，再是连厄斯金神父要离开这里，如果你以后远嫁别的地方，史蒂夫在这里真的是无亲无故了。”

“虽然我暂时并没有打算嫁到别的地方去，但我也很不舍得厄斯金神父。”佩姬叹了一口气，“他就像是我们的半个父亲一样，一直陪伴在我们身边。新来的施密特神父——我不是说他不好，只是感觉脾气有点阴沉，有点不是很习惯。”

“施密特？”霍华德好像突然想起了什么，“你是说，那个新来的神父叫施密特？”

“是的，怎么了？”

“……”霍华德的样子看上去有点不自在，“我不敢确定是不是那一个人，但是你知道的——我们商队四处游历，总会听到些传闻——如果真的是传言中那个施密特神父，你们必须要当心点。”

佩姬坐下来，蹙眉道，“那个人怎么了吗？”

“我之前在波恩有个旧识。那个人来自另一个小地方，曾经只是地位比较低的修士，经常需要干一些杂活，但因此也能够知道很多别人所不知道的事情。”霍华德压低了声音，“他是因为施密特的提携才有机会到了波恩，进入当地的教会。有一次在和我的谈话中无意透露，施密特能够在当地教会中站稳脚跟，很大程度是因为他在背地里给那些位高权重的主教们提供一些肮脏的交易——而我那个旧识就是替他跑腿的其中一个家伙。”

“……什么肮脏的交易？”佩姬皱眉。

她知道也许自己不会乐意去听接下来的事情，但是这关系到整个村庄，她不得不留意任何一点信息。

“……神职人员之中也有不少来自地狱的恶魔。”说起这个，霍华德语气有些重，“他说得很晦涩，但大概意思就是，他口中那个施密特总有办法找来一些年轻男孩来满足教会里那些老家伙扭曲的欲望——或许我可以说得更明白一点，传言中的那个施密特在暗地里，替那些身处高位的神职人员提供性交易者。”

“噢，天啊……”佩姬捂住了自己的嘴巴，她现在已经不能单单用震惊来形容，“我的上帝……他们怎么能够做出这样的事情。”

“这在当地教会高层内部都是些公开的秘密。”霍华德说话的语气有些鄙夷不屑，“一群一辈子只能独身的神职人员——总有会那么几个堕入撒旦之手的例子。”

“……如果这个传言是真的，那么要怎样——”佩姬神色凝重，“他可是教廷明令指派的神父，没有证据的话谁也不会相信的。”

“我希望最好不要出现证据。”霍华德撇撇嘴，“我倒是希望这只是一场误会，或者仅仅是传言。毕竟叫施密特不止一个，而我说的那个人也只是无意透漏，不知道准确性。”

佩姬看着远处厄斯金神父佝偻的背影，她知道，无论传言是真是假，他们这个村庄的人们不能再单单地依靠那个老人家了，“……希望如此。”

 

**

 

叩叩。

“进来。”施密特坐在书桌前，桌子上摊开一本厚厚的经书。他正在做睡前祷告。

“您需要我查的东西，我已经打听好了。”进来的人身穿着普通的修士服，外头披着一件深色的斗篷。他个头很矮，动作有些瑟缩，“那个铁器一直在田里没有人动过，也没有人能够动它。”

来人解掉了斗篷，露出苍白的脸，“那个铁器上的花纹、大概的材质和尺寸我都已经详细记录了下来，关于它出现的日期也已经问过村里的人，大家的表述都一致。”

“给教廷的信我已经拟好了，只要添上你调查得来的部分，就可以递上去。很快他们就会派人过来检查那个东西。”施密特又点燃了另外的蜡烛，让屋子里看上去更光亮一些，“还有什么别的线索吗？”

“除此之外，还有些特别的发现。也许是巧合，但也许也值得我们注意。”那人抬眼看了看施密特，“……村里新来的那个叫奥丁森的男人，和那个铁器出现的时间差不多是同一时候。”

“怎么说？”施密特回过头来，看着那个比他矮得多的人。

“之前您不是让我去调查那个家伙吗？我去打听他的事情的时候，村民无意中提到的。不过因为那个家伙自称是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的远方亲戚，大家也没有把这两件事联系在一起。虽然我不能肯定这两者之间有什么必然联系，但我们不能放过任何一个巧合。”

施密特低低地笑了起来，“辛苦了，佐拉……这次，真的要感谢你。”

被称为佐拉的男人有些意外对方突然的快意，“噢，这是我的份内事……我们需要把这件事情也上报吗？”

“自然。”

施密特铺开另一张羊皮纸，“就像你说的，我们不能放过任何一个巧合，不是吗？”

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

有些别离只需要经历一次，也许就是一辈子的事情。清晨的时候，商队已经整装待发。史蒂夫和厄斯金神父站在乡间小道上，紧紧拥抱着，就像一对真正的父子一样，为即将而来的分别感伤。

“答应我，要好好照顾自己。”史蒂夫比厄斯金神父高了将近一个头。才有些天不见，有些瘦弱的老人似乎一下子苍老了很多，史蒂夫看着对方灰白的发鬓，有些难过。

厄斯金神父笑着拍了拍青年的肩膀，“我还比较担心你呢，史蒂夫……有什么事情都可以给我写信。”

两人又说了些话，才依依不舍地分开。“霍华德，这一路，神父就拜托你了。”史蒂夫看着领头的那个男人，“路上小心。”

霍华德上前，给了青年一个拥抱，“史蒂夫，照顾好自己，如果有任何困难，欢迎你随时来找我。”

史蒂夫点了点头，“没问题的，我能够照顾好自己。”

“如果有人欺负你，别对他客气。”霍华德瞥了一眼站在青年隔壁的男人，“替我向佩姬小姐告别。”

索尔示威似地把手搭在史蒂夫肩膀上，史蒂夫无奈地笑了，“好的，我会转告她的。”

 

待商队走远了，前来送行的人们才三三两两地散开。

索尔闷闷不乐地走在史蒂夫前面，“你和那个人——那个长着小胡子的男人，交情很好吗？”

看着对方生气却又装出一副毫无所谓的样子，史蒂夫有些想笑，但是他忍住了，“还不错。还记得上次你比试的时候我给你的那个盾牌吗，那是霍华德送给我的。”

索尔转过头来，看着他的情人。他想起对方曾经说过那个盾牌是重要的人送的东西，这让他更不乐意了，“……怪不得你那么宝贝那个盾牌。”他记得史蒂夫拿回去之后仔细地擦拭那个盾牌，然后稳妥地包起来藏好了。

长期被这个男人在床上——噢，或许是别的地方，不过管他呢——捉弄的史蒂夫终于逮到了捉弄对方的机会，他有些坏心眼地开口，“如果不是要留下来照顾你这个家伙，我还打算跟着他们出去别的地方见识一下呢。”

 

趁周围没人注意，索尔一把拉过自己坏心眼的情人，闪身躲进了田边的树丛后面。他把史蒂夫按在一棵有些年份的树干上，双手撑在史蒂夫肩膀的两边，把对方圈在这个窄小的范围内，“……如果我今天不跟紧一点，你就要跟着他们走了吗？”

史蒂夫闻言，扑哧一声笑了。能让索尔吃瘪，这个发现让他乐得忘掉了刚才离别的苦闷。索尔皱眉看着自己英俊的情人笑得肩膀都在抖，有些气闷。

“噢，索尔，我才不会那么容易就走掉。”史蒂夫伸出双手环在对方的背后，两人结实的胸膛紧紧靠在一起，“……更别说，还有你在这里。”

他仰起头，主动凑上前去，吻住男人蹙起的眉心。索尔紧紧回抱着自己充满魅力的情人，嗅着对方身上充满清晨阳光味道的清新气息。

两人在没人注意到的树丛后面交换了一个甜蜜的吻。索尔灼热的气息扑在史蒂夫的脸上。青年扳回一局，心情十分好，他主动得甚至有点过了头，一个劲地舔吻着索尔同样滚烫的唇瓣。

索尔的气息被史蒂夫撩拨得越来越急促。他有些迫不及待地在自己情人白皙的颈侧上种上玫瑰色的小草莓，直到史蒂夫羞愤地把他推开，“别在这儿，会被看见的。”

索尔嘟哝了一声，把脑袋埋在对方的肩窝。半长的金发落在史蒂夫的锁骨上，搔得史蒂夫有点痒痒的。两人的腰身紧紧贴在一起，史蒂夫能够感觉到对方半硬起来的阴茎隔着两层薄薄的布料磨蹭着自己的腿根。

“回家去。”史蒂夫的气息也跟着急促起来，他整理了一下被弄皱的衣服，推了推赖在他身上的家伙，“回家去……然后继续。”

 

**

 

“我们的好友被放逐、洛基登上王位、阿斯加德正面临战争！”范达尔在殿上不停地走来走去，“而你居然还吃得下四头野猪、六只野鸡、半头牛还有两桶麦芽酒……你真的一点都不在乎吗？”

被范达尔一脚踢开了手里的托盘，沃斯塔格生气地站起来吼道，“我胃口大！不代表我不在乎！”

“够了！你们停下！”希芙大步流星地走过来，和霍根一起拉开了准备起冲突的两人。她压低了声音，“我们都清楚该怎样做。”

“我们必须要去。”一直习惯沉默的霍根也开口道，“我们必须要找到索尔。”

范达尔瞪大了眼睛，“……那是叛国罪。”

“叛国算什么，这简直是去送死。”沃斯塔格仍不忘和范达尔针锋相对。

“但如果是为了就我们，索尔也会不惜一切。”

希芙握紧了拳头。她一直在后悔当初没有阻止索尔去约顿海姆……如果当初她坚定一点，今天也许就不会变成这个局面。这有着她的责任。所以，即使是叛国罪，她也必须把索尔带回来。

“嘘，别说了，海姆达尔在看着……”

沃斯塔格话还没说完，宫殿的门已经被打开。身穿铠甲的守卫走进来，朝他们说道，“守护神要见你们。”

四人呆立在原地，看着守卫转身离开。

 

“……我们完了。”

 

**

 

那段日子可以说是索尔过得最舒心最难忘的一段日子了。索尔现在可以肆无忌惮地，用一切柔情蜜意的动作、还有不断涌出的甜言蜜语去赞美自己那个完美的金发情人。

他喜欢抚摸对方细软的金发，那柔和又光彩夺目的浅金色，看上去就像是阳光照在细密的浅滩上，柔软的细沙反射出绚烂的光。有时候他会吻着史蒂夫直挺的眉，看着对方浓密的睫毛因为自己的动作而微微颤动，掩盖住他像是海蓝色琉璃一样清澈的眼睛——那双美得让人屏住呼吸的眼睛里面倒映着自己的脸，仿佛史蒂夫整个世界都只看得见他一个人——没有什么能比这个更让索尔感到满足和愉悦的了。

在田里干活的时候没有树木的遮挡，正午毒辣的阳光有时候会把史蒂夫白皙的脸庞晒得红扑扑的，就像一颗新鲜的蜜桃一样。如果没有人在旁边，索尔也会忍不住偷偷凑过去，在那个像随时能够滴出水一样鲜嫩可口的果子那儿咬上一口。

他们偶尔也会去打猎。两人在森林里用眼神追逐着猎物，索尔会分神看着自己的情人半眯着眼睛拉开弓弦，然后等待着箭头没入猎物的后腿。有时候是合作，但有时候也会互相比试起来。索尔渐渐也掌握了窍门，虽然他拿弓箭的技巧还不如史蒂夫，但是猎到的东西也是带回同一个家，想到这个，索尔就不是很介意输赢了。

 

现在他们一起生活。

并非像最开始那样只是生活在同一屋檐下那么简单，而是多了更多无法用语言去描述的东西。他们会一同分享简单但美味的食物。由史蒂夫浆洗好的衣服会被索尔晾起来（两人也许会在这个时候打闹一会儿，在晾好的衣服后面玩起捉迷藏）索尔觉得自己的心态像是回到了小时候和洛基在宫殿里两人自娱自乐的日子：除了他不会逮到自己的弟弟之后献上甜得牙疼的亲吻。

史蒂夫不需要再打地铺，索尔也可以光明正大地搂着自己心爱的青年窝在床上。临睡前他们会有一搭没一搭地聊着天，说说以前的事情，虽然更多时候他会选择堵上那人的唇，然后让对方在他面前裸露出犹如古希腊雕像那般完美的躯体——他把脑袋埋在对方的胸前，听着底下有规律的心跳，然后渐渐沉入梦乡。

索尔甚至会跟着史蒂夫和村里的人们去村里修道院的教堂做弥撒。尽管史蒂夫认为他没有那样做的必要，但索尔当然只是为了让自己看起来并不那么格格不入，同时他也想时刻黏在那个金发青年身边——虽然这对于他来说，实在是太奇怪了，一个人类口耳相传中的北欧上古神明跑去听基督的福音。在听着人们咏唱圣乐的时候，索尔还冒出了奇怪的念头：也许，这个世界上某个地方真的存在着“上帝”，就像不少人类把阿斯加德当作神域一样，教会中所描绘的地方不过是人类在有限的认知中某个未知的领域而已。

 

这天，他们在田地里呆到很晚。

临近傍晚的时候大家都回家去了，那个时候几乎没有人经过那儿，他俩可以肆无忌惮地进行小情侣之间的谈话。说着以前的趣事，史蒂夫拿了一根树杈，在泥地里写写画画。

索尔玩心大发，史蒂夫才画了一点，他就躺在地上滚过去，把那里的痕迹弄得一团糟，成功让自己的情人恼怒地瞪着他。

“我想这一次该轮到你去洗衣服了。”史蒂夫把手里的树杈扔到一边，看着仍旧躺在地上的金发男人。

索尔笑着，一把拉过史蒂夫，让他平躺在自己身边，“没问题。”

 

太阳终于收起了最后一缕光芒。天色渐渐暗下来，星光已经闪起，或明或暗地布满了整个天幕。两人静静躺在地上。

“你知道吗，在阿斯加德的时候，我的父王曾经告诉我，九大国度被世界之树连在一起，而它们终有一天都会为我所有。”索尔看着浩瀚的星空，“那时候，我为某一天能够拥有它们而雄心勃勃，我想让九大国度的臣民都看见——我是他们的王。”

“现在呢？”

“现在，我觉得自己能够在某一个角落占有一席之地已经很幸福了。”索尔转过头来看着隔壁的金发青年，“你看看，即使我不成为他们的王，大家还是一样为自己的生活努力着。”

史蒂夫回过头来看着他，“但也许你成为了王之后，他们的生活会更幸福一些。我知道你会成为一个明君。”

“谁知道呢。”索尔从地上坐起来，“已经无所谓了。真的，史蒂夫，在你的身边让我觉得很幸福，这就够了。”

“……”史蒂夫仍旧看着遥远的星河，“索尔，我们出去外面游历怎么样？”

“怎么突然提起这个了？”

“我想到外面的世界去看看，和你一起……或许我们可以去探望厄斯金神父，也可以到霍华德的家里作客。说不定还可以认识很多有趣的人。”史蒂夫脸上的笑容很温柔，“这里的生活虽然很安逸，但我们这样长久下去也不是办法。毕竟我们……”

“……好，听你的。”

索尔俯下身来，轻轻吻了史蒂夫的额头。

 

正准备耳鬓厮磨一番，一阵马蹄声让两人迅速拉开了距离。

“请问你们能告诉我这村里的修道院怎么走吗？”片刻后，一个身穿深色修士服的人拉住马匹的缰绳，朝两人打探起路来。

虽然有些意外，史蒂夫仍然告知了对方路线，“请问是有什么事情吗？”

“噢，我是负责传递教会的信件的。”来人点头致意，然后继续往前去，“谢谢你们的热心帮助。”

 

史蒂夫和索尔对视一眼，听着马蹄声渐行渐远。

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 

“我们不能就这样把他关起来！”

“冷静点，佩姬。他们手里有来自大主教的手令，我们没办法违抗。”菲利普斯公爵安抚自己一脸担忧的外甥女，“况且现在奥丁森还没有被教廷带走，只是暂时扣押在这里，一切都会慢慢好起来的。”

“您不是不知道地牢那么潮湿阴暗……天知道什么时候他才会洗脱那个罪名。”

菲利普斯公爵示意佩姬坐下来，“正因为他被关在这里，你才有机会给他送被褥和食物不是吗？他没被马上带走已经很幸运了，你看看，过去有几个还能平安回来的？在这之前，我们会找到办法的，你要对史蒂夫有信心。”

“可是……”佩姬欲言又止。

 

自从奥丁森被一纸命令带走之后，史蒂夫三番四次到修道院去，希望能够通过他们上书给教廷，让教廷撤销对他的不公正审判——毕竟只是因为一些未经证实的巧合，就把一个毫无威胁的人当成是妖巫异端，实在是有些说不过去。

对此，施密特的回复也很模棱两可。对方表示教廷只是暂时扣押奥丁森，也许会进行一些审查，但并非现在对他作出最终审判，所以也不存在赦免的问题。

佩姬想起霍华德曾经告诉她那些关于施密特神父的传言。如果那个施密特真的和他说的一样，那么即使他愿意帮助奥丁森，也说不定会让他们卷入什么阴谋中去——况且，这次还是直接来自大主教的手令，施密特即使愿意出手相助，也未必能够以一人之力去违抗教廷。

 

“比起这个，现在我们更应该担心别的事情。”菲利普斯公爵微不可闻地叹了一口气，眼神担忧，“现在，那个无能的国王让整个国度陷入了新的危机，看来和邻国的战争不可避免。对于这件事，教皇那边的态度也很不乐观，我们必须有所准备。”

“……已经到了连这边也准备要打起来的状况了？”佩姬的手紧紧攥住裙子，“难怪他们没有第一时间把奥丁森押回去教廷。”

“之前关于继承者的问题还没有完全解决……再加上邻国一直以来的虎视眈眈，教皇对两国交战这件事的态度暂时还未明朗，最坏打算必不可少。”

佩姬紧紧皱起眉头。关于国内外混乱的状况她也略有听闻，但想不到现在已经连他们这个边陲之地，也到了战争一触即发的状况。

“需要告知村里和镇上的人们吗？”佩姬站起来。

菲利普斯公爵摇摇头，“暂时还不需要，以免造成恐慌。但是我们必须提前做好准备——粮食和水源都必须要保证万无一失。多余的武器也要从兵器库里拿出来，在必要的时候要分给人们。”

“……看来我的铠甲也没必要收起来。”

“还有，通知那些游手好闲的家伙——是时候把他们的剑擦干净了。”

 

**

 

夜幕下的修道院看起来有些阴森。古老的石墙爬满了苔藓，被雨水摩擦得有些光滑。教堂里面点起了蜡烛，但光线依然很阴暗。耶稣的苦像就在祭坛的正中央，光线打在它的脸上，似乎有只剩下一只半眯着的眼睛看着坐在长椅上交谈的两人。

“……我不能把他释放。”施密特摇摇头，目光里充满了虚伪的怜悯，“这是来自教廷的命令，即使是领主大人也不可以违抗。”

史蒂夫皱眉，“但是把他逮捕起来的理由是不成立的，奥丁森他根本没有做出过任何危害到别人的事情，更不可能是什么邪巫异端。”

“关于这一点，教廷自会有他的判定。”

“……但很大程度上取决于你怎么上报，不是吗？”

史蒂夫对于这一点表示非常愤怒，他知道施密特这一回不会轻易放过索尔，无论是因为什么原因。但无可否认，那个锤子确实是索尔的。一旦被教廷查明，索尔即使是作为北欧神祗，在失去神力的情况下也难逃一劫。

他只能尽量瞒久一点……在他有办法把索尔成功救出来之前。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，如果你希望我无条件去包庇一个罪人，我只能告诉你，那是不可能的事情。”施密特抬眼看着眼前的金发青年，“这个世界上，所有的付出都必须有同等的代价。”

“奥丁森他不是什么罪人……如果你还是坚持昨天的条件，我只能说，我不会考虑的。我宁愿靠自己的办法去洗脱他的罪名。”

“有时候，我不懂你为什么那么固执。”

史蒂夫盯着那个身穿深色教袍的男人，“我更不懂，既然你对你口中的那些位高权重却亵渎神明的神职人员抱有如此深的怨念，为什么还要帮着他们为非作歹……停手吧，施密特神父，你这样做根本不会对事情有任何帮助。”

“帮着他们为非作歹？噢，史蒂夫，你是不是弄错了什么。”施密特饶有趣味地看着史蒂夫，“那些毫无礼义廉耻的家伙必须要受到属于他们的惩罚，我只是让我们唯一的神看清楚他们的真面目而已，他们必须由我们亲手送去地狱……难道这就是你拒绝我提的条件的原因？”

 

对于施密特的解释，史蒂夫更觉得怒火中烧。他不能理解施密特所做的一切，更不能认同。

之前佩姬曾经旁敲侧击地提醒过自己关于眼前这个道貌岸然的神父所做的一切，他没想到那一切传言都是真的，甚至更甚——施密特对他提出的条件，就是要求他和别的受了蛊惑的青年和女孩一样，用各种下三滥的手段去引诱那些神职人员，迫使他们撕毁自己伪善的面具一同堕落，进而掌握他们的罪证。他们会带着收集起的证据向教廷举报，让这些肮脏的事情公之于众。

最后，那些人终会被教廷送上火刑架——有时候甚至包括那些受了蛊惑的青年和少女。对此，施密特的解释是：正义的殉道者，为了惩罚罪恶所必要的牺牲。

到底有多少人为此失去了自己的生命？

 

“即使他们有罪，上帝自会有他的判断。”史蒂夫寸步不让，“你敢说这里面不会有无辜的人被牵连进去吗？”

“无辜？当教会审判别人的时候，他们会考虑过对方是无辜的吗？”

施密特想起那个已经死去多年的人。当初他接受了这个事实，但时间愈过，他便越发觉得世事不公：他只是爱上了一个同性，却要被无情地送上断头台，而那些道貌岸然的家伙同样干着类似的事情——他们狎弄女性、猥亵少年，甚至在背地里养着自己的私生子。他们表面上装出一副圣人的模样，转身干着肮脏的事情，不知情的民众却把他们当作神的使者，对他们崇拜并信任着——想到这一些，施密特的内心无法抑止地涌出愤怒和仇恨。

他不允许上帝的世界被如此地玷污。

 

“他们自以为是地裁决我们，对我们施以最残酷、最令人痛心的刑罚。而我只是对他们作出了同等的事情，这难道有什么不对吗？”施密特的声音不自觉地提高，“我只是爱着一个男人，就必须要堕落到地狱去，而他们！他们随意强迫那些可怜的女人闭上嘴巴生下他们的私生子，那就该被原谅吗？他们在公众面前装出一副圣洁公正无私的模样，背地里却尽是这样的勾当，凭什么？”

“……那你所做的事情和他们又有什么区别呢？”

“你错了，那当然不一样。”施密特深吸了一口气，他觉得自己刚才有些失态，“我们这种爱上了同性的人，早就已经是罪人了，只要我们闭上眼睛倒在棺材里，在背后等待我们的，就是无尽的地狱。我只是把那些企图抹杀掉自己罪恶的家伙，从飞升天堂的半空中拉下来而已。他们应该和我们作伴，而不是享受着那样的待遇。上帝和信徒们都应该看清楚他们的罪孽。”

“你只是在公报私仇。”

史蒂夫知道，眼前这个男人对于那些人的仇恨早就已经深深根植于他的内心，其中的盘根错节不是他能够一下子捋顺的，“恕我不能理解你的想法，也不会去认同。我始终认为，如果察觉到了那些人的罪恶——如果他们真的犯下了这样的罪孽，比起去挖个陷阱让他们跳，更应该要想尽一切办法去制止他们。如果他们执迷不悟，终会被判罪。我永远不会选择去助长他们的邪恶，再袖手旁观别人对他们群起而攻之。”

“别天真了，罗杰斯。”施密特扭过头来看着那个目光坚定的青年，“你以为自己这样能拯救点什么？像我们这种一只脚踏进了地狱的人，无论你做了多少所谓的善事，都无法把你从那边拉回来——这是不可饶恕的罪。” 

“如果上帝判定我有罪，那也是我自己的事情，和别人无关——别人既不可以去抹杀我们所做的一切，而我们也无法判定别人的罪恶。爱是无罪的。如果上帝认为这是不可饶恕的，那我只能尽我所能，去用自己所做的事情扭转世人的看法。”史蒂夫声音有些低沉，“我只能尽我所能地做到谦逊、公正、诚实、勇敢，并且努力让这个世界变得更美好。神总有一天会看到我们的努力，会认同我们的存在。”

“……或许就会有那么一天，神终究选择了宽恕我们。”

 

金发青年的眼睛在昏暗的烛光下依旧闪耀着似乎永不磨灭的光。也许是史蒂夫说话的表情太过于坚定，施密特甚至有种错觉，似乎是看见了从壁画中走出来的加百列手执权杖，指着自己说话。施密特满脑子都是但以理书里面所形容的景象——

——“祂身体如水苍白，面貌如闪电，眼目如火把，手和脚如光明的铜，说话的声音如大众的声音”。（*注）

祂是因为再度和上帝产生了分歧，所以被贬至凡间吗？

……

 

叩叩。

施密特还想说点什么，被敲门的声音打断了。他皱眉，“……有什么事吗？”

两人停下了对话，看着教堂沉重的木门被推开。佐拉站在门外，有些瑟缩地看着两人。他走前几步，转身关上了门，“抱歉，施密特神父。不好意思打断了你们的交谈……史蒂夫·罗杰斯，菲利普斯公爵有事要召见你。”

史蒂夫点头，示意自己知道了。

施密特收起了想要说的话，他从原先坐着的长椅上站起来，“看来我们无话可说。你现在可以回去好好祈祷，让上帝保佑那个可怜的家伙不会被送上断头台。”

“……那么，打扰了。”史蒂夫披上斗篷，转身推开了教堂的门。

他发现自己错了，自己不该对眼前这个扭曲的男人抱有任何希望。他需要想个办法把索尔平安救出来。青年一步一步朝城堡走去，离开了这个阴暗的教堂。

……

 

“恕我冒昧……施密特神父，您把事情都告诉他了？”

佐拉进门前听到了他们之间的对话。他有些担心。

施密特摇摇头，“他应该是从别的什么人那里得到了什么消息。但这也没什么——现在那个奥丁森还在我们手里，他有求于我，暂时不会拿那个男人的性命安危去冒险。不过，一旦那个家伙真的被教廷定罪了，罗杰斯难保不会把今天的事情捅出去。”

“……那我们应该怎么办？”

佐拉担忧地看着施密特神父。他同样害怕这个事情发生。不幸地，他也牵扯其中，一旦施密特站不稳脚跟，第一个掉下去的也许就是他。他必须保证这种事情不会发生。

施密特似乎没有受到这件事情的影响。他整理了一下自己的衣袍，往里面走去。他的语气很轻松，似乎是在说一件无关紧要的事情，“很简单——想个办法，在事情发生之前，把他从这里抹掉。”

“……抹掉？”

“噢，佐拉，动动脑子。那个人还有个小情人在牢里不是吗？教廷可容不得这些人在路上晃悠。”

“可是他们和教会那些人不一样，不会那么轻易就上钩吧？”

“如果那是事实，我们只需要找出证据就好了。”施密特看着那个矮小的修士，似乎在责备对方的榆木脑袋，“即便不是，我们也有办法可以把它变成事实。”

 

**

 

这些天，索尔一直在这个阴暗的地牢里想念着史蒂夫。他躺在地牢的茅草堆上发呆。佩姬让人偷偷送来了柔软的被褥，但习惯了史蒂夫家那张硬梆梆的木板床，现在他反而对这个无所谓了。他侧过头，看了看面前的可口食物，却完全没有心情吃下去。

——“我可不是为了你，如果你没过得好好的，史蒂夫会担心。”

嘴硬心软的佩姬让他马上想起来自己那个让他挂心的情人。

以他之力，再加上同样英勇善战的史蒂夫，要逃过教廷的抓捕实在不是什么难事。可是对方似乎是看穿了他们，并没有直接用武力去制服他们，反而是以村里那些善良的民众作为要挟强迫他们就范——如果索尔不乖乖跟他们回去，那么教廷就要以藏匿罪和包庇罪来惩罚村里无辜的村民们。

“我会让他们把你放出来的。”史蒂夫在索尔被押送走之前，紧紧抓住自己情人的手，示意他等待自己的好消息。

相比之下，索尔并不担心自己会被怎样——他可是来自阿斯加德的神。即使现在丧失了神力，他还是所向披靡的勇者。他唯一担心的是史蒂夫会不会为了自己铤而走险去做一些危险的事情。

这些天来，他一个人呆在地牢里，除了前来送饭的侍卫，他甚至没有一个可以说上话的人。他没有机会见到自己那个温柔体贴的情人，也不知道事情现在变得怎么样了。他有些痛恨自己的无力，却又没有任何办法。索尔闭着眼睛，说服自己先睡上一觉，然后想个法子。

 

……

 

“想不到我居然也有看见索尔被关进牢里的一天。”

突然听到熟悉的声音，索尔猛地睁开眼睛。

——隔着铁栅栏，他看见全副武装的希芙站在地牢里。她的身后是自己在阿斯加德最信任的三勇士——沃斯塔格、范达尔和霍根，他们同样露出索尔熟悉的笑容，一脸幸灾乐祸地看着被关押起来的索尔。

希芙丝毫不顾淑女形象，一脚踩在铁栅栏上，“你还愣在里面干什么，别告诉我连这个小小的玩意能困住你。”

索尔摇了摇头，“……希芙，我现在只是个毫无神力的普通人了。”

英勇的女战士皱眉，“那你打算把自己关到什么时候？”

“……我不知道。”索尔从地上坐起来，“说起这个，你们怎么来了？”

“当然是来接你回去啊。”沃斯塔格看不过眼了，他大步走过来，打算用斧头砍掉那些铁栏杆。

“住手！”索尔制止了对方的动作。他看着自己的朋友们不解的脸，解释道，“……你们知道我没办法回去。”

希芙想起洛基曾经对她说过——索尔在这里有了一个小情人。而这一点，她也从始终沉默不语的海姆达尔那里得到了答案。

“你是舍不得你的情人吗？”希芙走前一步，整个人离铁栏不过一公分，“如果你那么在意那个家伙，你可以把他也带走。”

“不，不是因为这个。”索尔皱眉，“我的父亲，因为我而死……我必须要接受放逐。”

“……索尔，你在说什么？”四位勇士对视一眼，“你的父亲仍旧活着。”

索尔瞪大了眼睛。

 

还未待他细问，一阵被刻意压低隐藏的脚步声引起了数人的注意。来人似乎只有一个。在弄清楚来人的目的之前，索尔让他们藏在柱子后面静观事变。脚步声逐渐靠近，索尔屏住呼吸。

“简？”

地牢昏暗的烛光映出来人的脸。换上了简朴衣服的简手里拿着一串钥匙，把手指压在唇上，示意索尔闭嘴，“别声张，我现在就把你放出去。”

“这是怎么回事？”索尔很诧异，“你怎么来了？”

“外面打起来了……佩姬小姐临走前把钥匙给了我，让我趁乱把你放走。马匹已经备好，但你可能需要在森林里躲上几天。干粮和必需用品都在袋子里。”简一边说着，一边用钥匙打开了牢门，“有多远跑多远，别再回来了。”

索尔仍旧在状况外，“……外面打起来了？怎么回事？不，不……简，我不能就这样不明不白地走掉，这样会连累很多人的。告诉我，到底是怎么回事。”

简把装满了食物和必需品的袋子交到索尔手里，“外敌在攻城，现在大家的注意力都在那里，没有人会注意到你的，这是你逃走的最好时机。”

“史蒂夫呢？”

简的目光里尽是了然，她一早就猜到了自己被拒绝的原因，但现在她终于可以证实了自己的猜测，“他和骑士团的人在一起抵抗外敌……奥丁森，放你走这件事情史蒂夫也知情，不要辜负大家的一番心血，快走吧。”

“……不。”索尔大步踏出牢门，“简，帮我个忙，我需要一套铠甲。”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：摘录自《但以理书》第10章第6节。这段经文被解释为描述形容天使加百列。


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

 

夜幕下向来寂静的城墙内外今天一片喧哗。城内已经做好防御准备的人们都在忙碌地奔走。他们喧哗、吆喝着，作最后的准备——敌人兵临城下，阵前容不得半点疏漏。补给品和武器不断被运送至城门。谁也说不准，这也许会是一场持久战。

那种不间断的喧闹让人的心情非常激荡，也许其中包含着一些对于战争和死亡的畏惧，所以大家才要用各种加大了数倍的声量来鼓舞士气。对于没有接触过战争的青年人来说，这也许是可怕的一个晚上，但那些对此经验老道的人们不过是在重复当年混乱的抗争史——历史总是相似得惊人。另一方面，面对敌人时的愤怒也让人忍不住呐喊出声，他们感觉到手中的武器也似乎受到了周围人们情绪的感染，已经有些耐不住要砍点什么了。

在城楼上，人们已经准备好一桶桶的沸油。无法亲自上场的妇人们也在一旁不断补充柴火，烧热准备好的石块。一旦有敌人突破了弓箭手的箭流，沸油和石块马上从城墙上倾泻而下，阻挡他们前进的脚步。

城墙外已经被敌人的军队团团围住。

若干投石车已经开始运作。来自敌军的战士合力拉起数十条绳索，框中装载着的石块在力量抽离的一瞬间迅速往并不十分高的城墙上投射出去。

这注定是一个不平静的夜晚。

 

佩姬身穿戎装，快步走在联通着碉堡和防御点的曲折回廊上。她的身后跟着一队同样被遣派来守护城墙和吊桥的骑士。众人手持盾牌，背上是沉重的弓弩，连佩剑也已经准备好，随时和攻城的敌人生死相搏。她在为这个时刻激动不已——包含着家园被攻打的愤怒和作为战士领阵杀敌的快意，“勇士们，你们准备好了吗？”

……

 

当索尔换上铠甲，并且带领着他的勇士们前往交战地点的时候——在这个四处混乱又一致对外的时刻，四勇士轻而易举地从正直善良的村民那里借来了马匹——第一桶沸油已经倾泻而下。城楼上的人们马上投下火把，被沸油沾上的部分成功燃起了熊熊烈火。

城楼上也并非完好无损。敌人大喊着口号，猛力向城墙进攻。虽然吊桥已经收起，但他们不断往护城河里面投掷石块和一车车的泥土，把河口填塞起来。双方的弩手不间断地攻击对方，让整个场面看起来就像在下着一场箭雨。这种密集的攻击方式几乎从不间断，尖锐的武器气势凌厉，随时让任何一个失去防备的目标倒在箭下。

人们把受伤的人抬起到一边治疗，一边替换上填补缺漏的勇士。他们必须要阻挡敌人的云梯靠近。

询问过伤员关于前线的情况，索尔和四勇士快速经过长廊，在离城门最近的碉堡那里找到了正在指挥作战的佩姬。佩姬的脸上已经染上了硝烟的灰，加上燃火冒起供上来的热气，让她平日气质高贵的脸看起来相当狼狈。尽管如此，她也没有流露出半分退让的神情——回头看了自己身后的希芙一眼，索尔从佩姬身上找到到了熟悉的影子。

 

“现在是什么情况？”索尔大手一扬，精准地替她挡下了直直射来的一只箭。

看见金发男人逃出地牢，佩姬并没有意外，她只是意外这个家伙居然放弃了逃跑的好机会反而换上铠甲到这里来，“我在这里，我想不会有什么问题。”

索尔点点头。他扶正了自己的头盔，“怎么没看见史蒂夫？”

“他在别的地方。敌人不会只选择攻击城门那么简单，我们必须要留意好些守卫薄弱的地方。他和克鲁格分别领着另外两队人去了靠近森林那边。”

“知道了。”索尔回头看了看自己身后的几个同伴——他们正等待着自己唯一承认的王位继承者下达命令。

 

“他们是……？”佩姬也留意到了这几个不认识的家伙。

“你可以放心信任他们，他们是我最忠实的伙伴。”索尔把希芙往佩姬的方向一推，“希芙，你留在这里帮助佩姬，我相信你，别让我失望。”

希芙回头白了索尔一眼，“……如果挡不住这些杂兵，我发誓以后只穿裙子。”

“我也留下来。”霍根拿过隔壁的连枷，这是他熟手的武器。

索尔看着佩姬，对方默许了两人留下。他朝她点了点头，“我去支援史蒂夫。”

金发男人示意范达尔和沃斯塔格跟上自己。目送着三人离开的背影，希芙转过头来打量了一下全副武装的佩姬。佩姬也同样饶有趣味地盯着眼前看起来英勇无比的女战士，“这还是我首次和别的女性勇士面对面，我可以期待接下来的事情吗？”

希芙一笑，抽出自己背后的剑。她已经作好了战斗的准备。

“……尽请期待吧，我可是在你出生之前就已经穿上这身铠甲了。”

 

**

 

这是索尔第一次看见史蒂夫全副武装的样子。

即使被头盔遮挡住了那头耀眼的金发，但史蒂夫正直可靠的身影依然夺目。和那些动作粗野的乡间战士不同，哪怕是隔着厚重的铠甲，索尔依然能够在距离遥远的地方一眼辨认出那个气质出众的男人。

无论是训练有素的骑士，还是手持锋利镰刀的村民们，无一不在奋力抵抗着外来入侵者。战场上最英勇无比的勇士成为了众矢之的。

金发青年手持长枪，攻击和防御的动作流畅优美得犹如行云流水。即使被好几个敌人同时围住攻击，他依然游刃有余地挥舞着手里的武器，成功突破敌人的重围。青年在马匹上矫健的身姿再度让索尔深深为之着迷——这就是他的史蒂夫。

英勇无比、坚强正义的史蒂夫。

 

索尔策马靠近，以迅雷之势火速加入战局。

“索尔？”待史蒂夫看清楚援军的真面目，不由得吃了一惊。他一边挡下了敌人的攻击，一边朝他那个高大魁梧的情人低声吼道，“这不是你该来的地方，快走！”

索尔没有理会对方的愤怒，“这是我的选择。”

他隔着那个厚厚的头盔仍然能够看到史蒂夫责怪的眼神，他印象中自己那个固执的情人似乎把皱眉当成了一种习惯。

围在身边的敌人越来越多。吵杂的战场让他们几乎听不见对方的话语。史蒂夫把手里显得碍事的长枪往敌人的方向一扔，抽出身后的佩剑，“……索尔，你没必要这样做。你不是属于这里的人，为其而战并不是你的责任。”

“但这里是孕育了那个我最深爱的那个男人的地方。”索尔觉得自己骨子里的战意被眼前凶狠的敌人们点燃了起来，有什么在熊熊燃烧着，刺激着他的神经，“既然如此，我就有责任去保护它。”

史蒂夫眼神复杂地看了他一眼——那里面有太多情绪一闪而过，索尔不能完全读透其中的玄妙。

大敌当前，虽然仍有分歧，但两人依然非常有默契地把后背交给对方。史蒂夫马上恢复了他在战场上的傲气，似乎没有什么能够阻挡他前进的脚步。他手里的那把锋利的佩剑反射出清冷的月光，又多了些肃杀的气息，照亮了战士们前进的方向。

至于史蒂夫身边那个古老的战神，在一瞬间爆发出慑人的压迫感。

一旁的范达尔和沃斯塔格对视了一眼——他们熟悉的那个王者回来了。索尔也许鲁莽，也许有些傲慢，但谁也不可否认的是，他确实有那个资本——似乎这个世界就是生来让他所睥睨的。索尔轻而易举地挥动起沉重无比的链锤，向朝他冲来的敌人狠狠攻击下去。奔跑着的马匹扬起尘土，两人在战场的中心，不断地向敌人发起致命的攻击。

 

苦战让时间变得漫长。他们已经忘记这场争斗已经持续了多久。

——以流汗不能解决的矛盾，终究要用流血来执行。这也许就是战争。

 

敌人的旗帜已经摇摇欲坠。索尔和史蒂夫似乎是回到了以往在森林中追捕猎物的时光，一样的合作无间，一样的充满默契。只是心态从轻松变得凝重。

史蒂夫手里的盾牌已经染上了不少敌人的血迹。他的佩剑在一次攻击中刺入了某个敌人的软甲，随着对方最后的挣扎反抗脱离了他的手掌。但即使只是拿着盾牌，史蒂夫依然锲而不舍地抵抗着恶劣的入侵者——身边的勇士们仍然拼死杀敌，负隅顽抗的敌人不断倒在地上。

他已经看到了胜利的曙光。

虽然铠甲仍然在身上，但无法覆盖的部分仍然被密集的攻击划出一道道口子。史蒂夫一个分神，一支长枪在他的腰侧擦过，锋利的尖刃破开了破损的软甲，到底让史蒂夫着着实实地受了伤。金发青年重心不稳，从马匹上跌落下来。

避开了乘势攻击的人，他咬着牙在满布沙尘的地上翻滚了几下，用拳头支撑起疼得发抖的身体。

 

索尔正在不远处和沃斯塔格合力攻击起几个难缠的家伙。一见史蒂夫受伤倒地，索尔顾不得控制力度，他一挥链锤，把对方盾牌的边缘硬生生地砸出一个窟窿。

“还能再打一轮吗？”他迅速奔去史蒂夫身边，翻身下马，伸出强而有力的臂膀把对方捞起来，才皱眉道。  
虽然在战场上受点伤无可避免，但是他知道史蒂夫总是那么固执——除非是他主动松口，否则即使是受了极大的伤，也不能让那个金发青年停下来。

史蒂夫皱着眉头喘气。他捂住自己的伤口，朝索尔扯起嘴角，“怎么，你困了吗？”

索尔拿他没辙。他知道最好的办法，就是快速结束这场战斗。

 

全副武装的索尔发出了充满威胁的低吼——常年跟着索尔征战的范达尔和沃斯塔格对这个不言而喻的信号不能更熟悉了——那意味着一场华丽的攻击战准备落幕。

索尔脱掉了碍事的头盔，如鹰隼般锐利的目光锁定了眼前的敌人——没有人能够抵挡这个挥着链锤的男人。在古老战神的眼里，那些矛与剑似乎成为了儿戏，就像一堆毫无作用的废铜烂铁。男人所靠近的地方几乎都是单方面压倒性的胜利。

沃斯塔格哼笑一声，抡起手中的巨斧，朝身旁的敌人砍去。范达尔几乎在同一时间把剑刺中敌军的眉心。史蒂夫手紧握着剑，皱眉看着开始泛白的天空——远处的地平线已经晕染出淡淡的光。他重新挥起剑，低声吟诵着赞美主的经文，义无反顾地加入战局。

 

——米迦勒和加百列同时扬起圣洁的白色巨翼，胜利之光笼罩在他们的头上。

 

在那一场战役中存活下来的人们，都在为战场中心的两人投去崇敬又畏惧的眼神。太阳缓缓升起，柔和的光芒投射于勇士们冰冷的铠甲，为此蒙上正义的光。当最后一个抵死不从的敌人倒在剑下，剩下的残兵纷纷扔下手里的武器屈服投降。敌人手里的兵器接连坠地，铁器交叠在一起的哐当声一时响彻在那一片平原上。

他们赢了。

 

结束了……索尔喘着粗气，回过头来看着身边那个同样狼狈不堪的金发青年。

两人的目光在胜利的欢呼声中交汇在一起。索尔引以为豪的半长金发凌乱地披在肩膀上，湛蓝色的眼睛里，满目都是那个比他耀眼百倍的情人——史蒂夫眼角泛着激动的泪光，朝他笑了。

他们赢了。

索尔几乎想要马上吻上史蒂夫，但他还是控制住了——最后他只是紧紧拥抱着那个让他时刻挂心的家伙。隔着两层厚厚的铠甲，他抓紧了怀里的人。

勇士们绑起投降的俘虏，拾起沉重的武器，开始往村里撤去。索尔笑着，得意地看了看沃斯塔格和范达尔——他们仍然为这一战的畅快淋漓而兴奋着。索尔似乎在朝他们说，瞧，这就是我的情人——我最爱的男人。

在对方的默许下，索尔解掉了金发情人碍事的铠甲和头盔，把已经完全松懈下来的史蒂夫扛起来，在友军的欢呼声中随着人潮朝城门走去。

“走，我们去和佩姬会合。”

 

——远处神锤上的花纹闪现出耀眼的光芒。

只是一瞬间，又复归平静。

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

 

索尔能够感觉得到怀里的人有些微微发抖。第一时间担心对方的伤口是不是恶化了，但是史蒂夫却拉住了他的手，吻上了男人的手心。覆上脸颊的手掌宽厚又温热，带着点常年与武器为伴的粗糙。

有些累了，史蒂夫闭上眼睛，紧挨着自己那个可靠的情人，把头靠在对方结实的肩膀上。

 

这一场战争他们赢了，但同时也失去了很多——很多熟悉的人在这短短一天内丢了性命，连一向惹他们讨厌的克鲁格也在这一场斗争中死去。虽然金发青年对于那个人并无好感，但毕竟是从小认识的人，对方这一回因保卫家园而丧命，对比起索尔的毫不为意，史蒂夫对此仍然有些心情复杂。

和佩姬顺利会合后，双方合力把剩下的敌方残兵驱逐出这个地方。索尔以替史蒂夫疗伤为由，避开了那些为取得胜利而情绪激昂的人群，把因为战斗而疲乏的史蒂夫带回了他们的家。

 

似乎是看穿了史蒂夫心中所想的事，索尔轻轻拨了拨对方柔软的金色刘海，“史蒂夫，我在这里。一切都会好起来的。”

“……这是我第一次真正上战场。”良久之后，史蒂夫终于开口，“以前比试的时候总是点到即止，我头一次知道，原来把剑刺进人的身体里是这种感觉。”史蒂夫湛蓝色的眼睛里面略带哀伤。他知道有些事情不可避免，但以生命为代价仍然让他痛心。

“冷吗？”索尔适时岔开话题。他把斗篷拿过来，披在脱去铠甲的史蒂夫身上。史蒂夫摇了摇头，但没有拒绝对方的动作。他的眼神有些茫然。

索尔知道，一向正直善良的史蒂夫将会有一段相当难过的时间：就像他第一次拿起神锤把敌人彻底消灭那个时刻。他们终于意识到自己强大的能力，并且为其杀伤力造成的后果而感到不适应。只是经过了漫长的岁月，那已经让索尔逐渐麻木，直到现在他看着自己情人有点沉重的表情，才回忆起原来自己也有过难熬的时刻。

“我们是为公正而战。”索尔说完，用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰对方的额头。这一吻有些安抚的意味，但显然并不能如愿地让史蒂夫的内心平静下来，对方仍旧皱着眉。

“过来点，让我看看你的伤口。”

闻言，史蒂夫自觉地解开了自己前襟的系带——靠近腰侧的伤口已经被仔细包扎过了。索尔用指腹小心翼翼地按压附近的肌肉，“伤口疼吗？”

“有点。”史蒂夫干脆把整件衣服都脱掉了。骨节分明的手按住索尔的后脑勺，手指插进对方耀眼的半长金发中，他和索尔交换了一个缠绵的吻。

索尔有些惊讶于对方的主动，但仍然担心史蒂夫身上的伤口，“别乱动。”

“伤口不碍事。”史蒂夫转过身来，半跨坐在索尔身上，开始解对方的铠甲。

“……噢，你知道吗，我爱死了这样的你。不过这不是一个好时机。”索尔努力寻回自己最后的理智。天知道他有多喜欢眼前的情人，但顾及对方身上的伤，他不得不提醒自己忍耐。

“少废话。”在男人心里天人交战的时候，史蒂夫已经把索尔脱得只剩下一条薄薄的单裤了，“我想要你。”

看着自己已经呆掉的情人，史蒂夫又重复了一遍，“……我想要你。现在。”

 

**

 

“是你把他们送下去了，是吗？”

洛基手持权杖，朝挺立在彩虹桥一端的海姆达尔开口，“我记得你发誓效忠于我，没有我的命令，这是叛国罪。”

海姆达尔没有正面回答他的问题，“告诉我，洛基，你用了什么办法把冰封巨人送阿斯加德？”

“你以为彩虹桥就是唯一进出王国的路？”洛基似乎在嘲笑对方的无知，“这儿还有别的秘密出口……即使你拥有天赋，有些东西也是看不到的。”

海姆达尔表情平静地看着面前的黑发青年。金铜色的瞳孔和深绿色的瞳孔无声地对峙着。

“不过，既然我成为了国王，这些秘密通道也不再重要了。”洛基说着，语气有些不自觉的咬牙切齿，“另外，由于你的背叛，你已经被剥夺了守护者的位置。”

“那意味着——我不需要再效忠于你了。”

对比起语言上的平静，海姆达尔出手的速度快得出乎对方的意料。但尽管如此，他还是慢了一步——海姆达尔整个人连同他手里的巨剑一起被对方的法术所冰封了起来。

幸亏早就料及到了海姆达尔的背叛，洛基对于自己的早有准备舒出一口气。他收起了手里的东西。

接下来的就交给毁灭者好了——他还有更重要的事情要去做。

 

**

 

索尔在自己的身边。

被对方灼热的阴茎插入的时候，一种由心底升起的满足感瞬间笼罩住史蒂夫全身。双手抱住的是自己心心念念的情人——他活着，毫发无损地回到了自己的身边。

史蒂夫不可否认，从战场上下来之后自己陷入了一种负面情绪：一种直面死亡的恐惧。在战场上的时候，热血沸腾的交战把自己那一部分的感官蒙蔽了。但一旦回归平静，那个时候所留下来的烙印却久久不散，以至于他不得不通过和对方紧紧结合而获得平静。

——索尔没事。没有在地牢里受到不人道的拷问，也没有在战场上断胳膊少腿。神听到了他的祷告，真是太好了。

“专心点。”索尔拍了拍史蒂夫圆润结实的臀，满意地捕捉到对方发出了几乎轻不可闻的呜咽。

腰臀处因为缺乏阳光照晒而极度白皙的肌肤染上了淡淡的粉色，索尔揉捏着那个柔软的部位，把骑在自己胯上的史蒂夫折腾得有些缺氧。肠壁紧紧吸附住男人硬热的粗大柱体，史蒂夫整个人几乎要向后仰去。他不自觉地摆动起自己的胯部，腰侧在索尔双手的支撑下因为快感而微微颤抖。主动起来的史蒂夫真的太美了——看着自己强韧美丽的情人跨坐在自己的腰部上摆动起身体，索尔甚至产生了一种自己正在被史蒂夫干的错觉。

饱满白皙的胸肌在眼前因为不断上下的动作而晃动着，索尔啃咬着史蒂夫精致的锁骨，在上面留下一个个明显的印子。皮肤不断冒汗，给索尔蜜色的胸肌蒙上了淡淡的水光，和史蒂夫的肌肤黏糊糊地碰撞在一起。

“哼嗯……”发出满足的呜咽，史蒂夫主动咬上了金发男人的下唇。男人短硬的胡茬扎在细嫩的皮肤上，那种轻微的刺痛让他忍不住再多要一点。

——想要紧紧和他连在一起。从呼吸，到灵魂，到身体，全部连在一起。

征服对方的渴望和不能抑止的欲求侵袭了史蒂夫的全部注意力。前列腺体被狠狠擦过的快感让他更用力地吞噬着身下男人的硬物，几乎要到了把索尔整个人吞进去的地步。索尔摸着史蒂夫因为用力动作而紧绷的大腿肌肉，喘着粗气享受着对方主动的性爱。除了感受对方带给他的一切快感和毫不掩饰的索求，索尔压根不想考虑别的事情。

他想时间永远停留在这一刻。

两个成年男性把脆弱的床板折腾得发出了吱呀声，但谁也不打算停下。汗水顺着史蒂夫腹肌的沟壑滴落下来，他握住自己的欲望，刺激起已经分泌出湿滑液体的顶端。这个场景太过于火辣，索尔的手指紧扣住史蒂夫的臀瓣，用力地向上挺动，猛地撞击对方最隐秘柔软的部位。

射出来的一瞬间，史蒂夫整个人都因为高潮来临而激烈颤抖。几乎是同一时间，滚烫的热液灌满了他的内部，前后夹击的快意让他差点流下泪水。

“我爱你，索尔。”史蒂夫睁开湛蓝色的眼睛，一眨不眨地看着眼前的男人。

索尔挑了挑眉，把埋在对方体内的阴茎抽出来。略浓稠的白浊顺着动作流出，看上去有些淫靡不堪，和眼前散发出圣洁光芒的青年形成了强烈的反差。“我也爱你。”索尔动作轻柔地托住对方的腰，翻了个身，把史蒂夫压在身下，仔细避开了对方的伤口，“史蒂夫，别担心，我在这里。”

他的嘴唇和史蒂夫相碰，给了对方一个并不情色的吻。似乎是得到了什么信号，史蒂夫一直紧绷着的神经在一瞬间松懈了下来。他伸手搂住身上的金发男人，没有别的动作，只是和他静静拥抱在一起——直到索尔因为身体相贴而再次硬了。

索尔扳开对方结实的大腿，用指腹揉搓着已经有些红肿的穴口，“感觉怎样？”

“还能再来一轮。”

看着史蒂夫略带挑衅的眼神，索尔笑着，再一次把自己深埋在对方的体内。

……

 

经历了一场恶战，史蒂夫剩余的精力也在那场性爱中被彻底消耗。金发青年在自己情人的怀里沉沉睡去。  
听着对方逐渐变得沉稳的呼吸声，索尔在黑暗中睁开了眼睛，静悄悄地翻身下床。他推开门，没走出几步，就在院子里看到了等候已久的希芙。

索尔不知道对方在这里等了多久。虽然史蒂夫一直压抑着自己的呻吟，但激烈动作的声音仍然能够透过门板传到外面。

希芙似乎并没有对自己所听到的有任何反应，“他睡了？”

金发男人点了点头。

“你打算什么时候跟我们回去？”希芙双手交叉环在胸前。

她知道眼前的这个男人和当初她所认识的那个已经有些不一样了，具体是哪里不一样，她也说不上来——索尔在这里的这段时间，似乎比之前更沉稳，他开始懂得如何去收敛起自己的锋芒，但另一方面，过分小心翼翼的男人却又让她怀念起那个无所畏惧的鲁莽家伙。

索尔摇了摇头，“我不知道自己回去还能干什么。”

“洛基欺骗了你、欺骗了整个阿斯加德。”希芙想到这一点，就显得非常生气，“他夺取了原本属于你的位子，把我们耍得团团转。”

索尔沉默了一下，“……但他比我更适合坐在那里。”

“到底是因为什么让你变得如此懦弱？”

希芙恶狠狠地盯着眼前比她高了将近一个头的金发男人，“合不合适并不由他说了算。索尔，别忘了，你才是阿斯加德的王位第一继承者，多少人期待着你成为他们的王，你现在因为在这里的事情而选择抛弃你的家乡吗？”

“我现在只是个连神锤都拿不起来的普通人。”索尔皱眉，“即使我回去了，也不过是成为笑柄的累赘。”

“你的父亲会宽恕你的。”希芙走近一步，“跟我们回去吧，索尔。”

“但是……”

 

“回去吧，索尔。”

听到史蒂夫的声音，索尔吃了一惊。他回过头，看见史蒂夫身上披了一件单衣，站在门边看着他们。金发青年走过来，微笑着朝希芙点了点头，打了声招呼。他用拳头捶了捶男人的肩膀，“抱歉偷听了你们的谈话……索尔，你也该回去了。”

“史蒂夫，留下来是我的意愿。”索尔皱眉，“你忘了吗？我答应过你，我们要去别的地方走走，要去外面看不同的风景。”

史蒂夫看上去很平静，“你还会回来的，不是吗？”

金发男人沉默了下来。

史蒂夫回头看了看一旁的希芙，“索尔在阿斯加德有不得不完成的事情，对吧？”

“是的。”希芙点了点头，又朝金发男人说道，“索尔，把事情都解决了，不会有人会阻拦你再来这儿。但是你必须把洛基的谎言戳穿，这是你的责任。”

 

索尔陷入了良久的沉默。等他再度准备开口的时候，远处发出的巨响把他们的注意力都引到了那个地方。三人对视一眼，马上冲出去，往发出声音的地方飞奔。

即使是隔得非常遥远，索尔仍然一眼就看出了田野上的那个巨物——来自阿斯加德的毁灭者。目及被破坏的房屋和田野，希芙心下一阵愤怒。

——洛基终于出手了。

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

 

毁灭者经过的地带一片狼藉。村里所有人都看见了更甚于龙卷风威力的未知风暴带来了一个闻所未闻、见所未见的巨型铠甲士兵——你甚至看不见他的脸在哪里。刚经历过一场战争洗礼的村庄伤亡惨重，还未曾恢复元气，马上又被未知的威胁所笼罩。起初还有人好奇地靠近打量着这个庞然巨物，但无差别的攻击让毫无反抗能力的民众纷纷四散开来。

“走！快去疏散这里的人！”

索尔越过尖叫着逃命的人群，指示他们往安全的地方跑去，和匆匆赶来的范达尔他们会合。史蒂夫站在村里主干道的一侧，一手抱起一个因为和父母走丢而哭喊的孩子，一边搀扶着村里腿脚不便的老人往人潮前进的方向避走。他回头看了看索尔，对方回给他一个安抚的眼神。

希芙朝跑在前面的索尔大喊，“我们去解决他！你帮忙把人都赶去安全的地方。”

“现在的我只能连累你们……”索尔皱眉看着四位勇士，眼里心有不甘。

沃斯塔格扯起一边嘴角拍了拍他的肩膀，“一直以来，都是你在抢风头，现在也该轮到我们了。”

“快去疏散人群，等我们为你们争取点时间。”

说完，范达尔抽出手里的剑，和霍根对视一眼，同时往毁灭者的方向迎去。

 

毁灭者所至之地，皆燃起熊熊烈火。田野上燃烧起来的麦秆冒出滚滚浓烟，发出难闻刺鼻的味道。索尔几乎要被熏得睁不开眼睛。边上被攻击而炸裂的房屋发出了轰的一声，家园被毁的伤痛刺激着逃命的人们。

索尔觉得自己气得整个人都在抖，攥紧的拳头想揍点什么——直到现在，他都不愿意相信和自己一起长大的弟弟为了阻止自己的回归而作出这样的事情。

“洛基……”索尔低声叫唤着弟弟的名字。他不知道对方能不能听到——也许对方也在看着他，看着他如何惨败、如何目击一切却无能为力。他深呼吸了一口气，让自己平静下来：一切都会好起来的，就像他跟史蒂夫保证过的那样。

……一切都会好起来的。

 

在三勇士的掩护下，希芙的长枪直直插进了毁灭者的后颈。有那么一瞬间，那个强大的铠甲战士失去了火焰——但大家还是高兴得太早。希芙被身体整个扭转过来的毁灭者弹开数十丈远，英勇的女战士摔倒在地上，非常狼狈。再度展开攻击的毁灭者一步步往索尔的方向靠近。

“够了。”索尔阻止了想继续攻击的四勇士，“接下来的事情交给我吧。”

“索尔！现在你只是个毫无神力的普通人！你这是去送死！”希芙抹掉脸上的烟灰，“别做傻事！”

霍根也挡在索尔的前面，皱起眉头，明显不赞同金发男人的做法。

“别担心，我有一个计划。”索尔拿过希芙手里的盾牌，“答应我，你们必须回去阿斯加德阻止洛基的阴谋。”

搀扶着沃斯塔格的范达尔还想说点什么，还没开口，就被索尔打断，“走！这是命令！”

……

 

当史蒂夫往回赶的时候，就看见索尔一个人直直往那个庞然巨物走去。他没有拿任何武器，连从希芙那里拿来的盾牌都被他扔到了一边。毁灭者穿过层层黑雾，朝索尔靠近。

意识到了什么，史蒂夫用上了自己所能的最快速度往那里跑去，“索尔！停下来！”

索尔置若罔闻——也许真的隔太远了所以听不见，但即便他听见了，那个家伙大概也不会停下来。金发男人在离毁灭者不远的地方站定，坦然地看着眼前的巨型铠甲战士。

他从未觉得自己如此无所畏惧过。

以前有神锤在手，他是所向披靡的战神。但是现在，即使手里空无一物，他仍然为自己骄傲——最强大的武器一直都不在他的手里，而是在他的心中。

他终于明白了这个道理。

 

“我的弟弟，无论我曾经做过什么，让你出此下策，我真心为此感到抱歉。”索尔目光坦然地看着眼前朝他靠近的毁灭者，一步一步往对方走去，“但这里的人都是无辜的。夺取他们的生命，对你毫无好处。”

现在，毁灭者离他不过数丈远，索尔已经作好了承受一切的准备——承受洛基的怨恨和毁灭者的火焰——如果说还有任何不舍，大概就是可能再也无法见面的金发青年。

……对不起，史蒂夫。

这是我的选择。

一瞬间的迷茫和痛苦被收敛起来，睁开的蓝色眼睛只剩下义无反顾的坚定。

 

“所以，杀了我吧。结束这一切。”

 

**

 

洛基坐在王座上，透过毁灭者看着这一切。

他的兄长——现在他不再是了，也许说，那个家伙从来都不是他的兄长——看起来是那样的无所畏惧。他的身上还是朴素的粗布衣服，手里也没有拿着那个让他眼红的神锤。但索尔看起来仍旧是那样的威风凛凛。  
洛基的手指擦过自己的下唇——当他思考事情的时候，他习惯于这样做。

他讨厌这样的索尔。非常讨厌。这让他即使坐在王座上，看起来仍然像一个失败者。

透过毁灭者，他看着远处担忧的四勇士——他们此刻看起来同样无能为力，和他过去所认识的那几个家伙没有半点相似之处。

……还有那个朝他兄长飞奔而来的金发青年。

洛基的手指又划过下唇，“……动手吧。”

 

——沉睡着的奥丁一直闭合的眼皮，微微地动了动。

 

**

 

毁灭者一掌把索尔击出了数十丈远。

四勇士愤怒地朝这个巨型铠甲战士发起攻击。史蒂夫还来不及跑到对方的身边，索尔已经重重坠地，扬起一片尘土。索尔紧闭着眼睛，坚毅的脸上划出一道道伤痕，似乎失去了意识。

“索尔！”史蒂夫跪在昏迷的男人身边，焦急地扶住对方的脸，“索尔……能听到吗？”

金发男人毫无反应。

 

同时发起攻击的希芙和范达尔也被毁灭者扫出相当远的一段距离。霍根手里的链锤被毁灭者所扯断，失去了武器的勇士在毁灭者的眼里不过是不堪一击的蝼蚁。只有沃斯塔格还在死死抵抗着，但憋红的脸昭示着他已经快要撑不住了。

看着身边倒下的男人，还有被践踏得一塌糊涂的村庄，史蒂夫从未试过如此愤怒。

毁灭者把碍事的四勇士扫除出了攻击范围，它又把目标重新定位到已经昏迷的索尔身上。所踏过的地上印出一个个巨大的坑，毁灭者头部的铠甲打开，准备发出充满攻击性的火剑。

史蒂夫站了起来，直直挡在索尔的前面。

“要杀了他，先从我的尸体上踩过去。”

他就这样站在那里，并没有任何威胁性的动作——史蒂夫甚至连剑或者盾都没有拿在手里，却显得如此不可侵犯。青年所散发出来的无畏气质，似乎成为了一道不可突破的屏障。

青年坚韧的脸透过毁灭者映入洛基的眼帘。

……洛基的手指又擦过下唇。他饶有趣味地看着那个人——这让他更讨厌索尔了。他讨厌对方无论到了哪里，总有人死心塌地地成为他的拥护者。

“真有意思……”洛基嘴角的弧度拉大，深绿色的眼睛一眨不眨，“可惜了。”

他的手指动了动——毁灭者的头部的铠甲完全打开——它已经作好了攻击的准备。

几乎是同一时间，远处的田地开始发出一阵强烈的震动。

——奥丁的泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来。

 

**

 

事情发生在一瞬间。

一道夺目的光芒在一刹那照耀着已经陷入黑夜的村庄。在史蒂夫被毁灭者扫出去的同一时间，突如其来的强风划过他的脸庞，一个闪耀着暗光的铁器以极速掠过他的眼前，快得几乎要看不清了。原本躺在地上的金发男人伸出了手，稳稳地接住了那个东西。

——神锤重新回到了索尔的手里。

背部撞上了泥地，史蒂夫在地上侧身翻滚了好几圈，才勉强稳住身形看着重新恢复意识的索尔。

刺目的光环渐渐褪去，索尔身上的装束恢复成了以往他在阿斯加德最熟悉的那一套。无所畏惧的雷神睁开了他的眼睛。标志性的红色披风扬起，男人的金发在雷电的照射下发出耀眼的光芒。神锤再次从索尔手里飞了出去，把行动略显迟缓的毁灭者击倒在地。

在毁灭者站起来之前，比龙卷风还要强力十倍的风暴卷起了附近的一切。男人站在风暴的中心，一跃而起，几乎要消失在众人的眼中。

 

史蒂夫看着索尔从地面上消失——被风暴卷起的硬木和碎屑让他不得不用手挡住自己的眼睛——他所爱、所信任的那个男人从半空中俯冲下来，挥动起手里的神锤，往那个庞然大物展开了攻击。毁灭者整个被风暴卷起。索尔挡下了对方几发致命的火流，直直往毁灭者冲过去。充满威力的神锤在索尔的带领下直接穿透了毁灭者的头部。

昔日忠心耿耿守卫着阿斯加德宝库的铠甲战士，就这样走到了尽头。它再也起不来了。

火焰在一瞬间熄灭，毁灭者庞大的身躯不断下坠。落地的一瞬间，扬起的尘土几乎要掩盖住它的身影。

 

几乎是所有人都目击了这一切。

甚至是已经躲得很远的村民们，也无一例外地看到了这让人难以置信的一幕——身着红色披风的男人在半空飞行、将那个庞大的铠甲一击毙命。就像一颗耀眼的流星划过平静的夜空，索尔英勇神武的身姿落在众人的眼里，让人或多或少带着畏惧和敬仰。

史蒂夫同样目瞪口呆。他不是不相信索尔的身份，但近距离接触还是让他受到了冲击。索尔没有管已经彻底失去作用的毁灭者，手持神锤，往史蒂夫走来。

“史蒂夫……”索尔皱眉看着对方破皮的嘴角——刚刚毁灭者一点没有手下留情。

史蒂夫回以一个安抚的眼神，“我没事。”

虽然嘴上是这样说，但他的手一直捂住之前的伤口。不知道是不是因为刚才的那一下攻击而裂开了，有些钻心地疼。看着恢复神力的金发男人，史蒂夫心情略微有些复杂。但他仍然装作没事一样，伸出手摸了摸索尔手里的那个锤子，“……这果然是你的东西。”

“我怎么会骗你呢。”索尔扯了扯嘴角，但马上又收起笑容，“……看来，这一回洛基是认真的。”

史蒂夫了然，“回去吧。把事情都解决了。”

索尔抚上史蒂夫的脸，吻了吻他的脸颊，“等我，我很快就回来。”

 

十指紧紧交握在一起。直到彩虹桥的光芒笼罩在四勇士和索尔的身上，两人才依依不舍地分开。

史蒂夫站在圈外，看着他们的身影渐渐隐去。

当男人的身影彻底消失之后，似乎是所有的力气都被抽起，金发青年双腿一软，几乎整个人都要倒在地上。无力再强撑，史蒂夫咬着牙，捂住因为裂开而不断流血的伤口，跪了下来。

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

 

“只要你把奥丁森的一切——包括他的来历、他的身份、还有他的下落——公布出来，或许你可以获得赦免。”

施密特说这话的时候几乎不带一点感情。黑色的教袍让他看起来像是来自地狱的使者，苍白的脸色昭告着他的冷漠。就像一具会移动的骷髅一样，施密特面无表情的脸似乎已经僵化。

史蒂夫知道无论他是否坦白，对于施密特来说都无关紧要——这个男人根本不在乎索尔到底是什么人，他只想要握住可以使用的把柄，借以在教廷里爬上去，实现他罪恶的野心。

 

“我不会告诉你。”

地牢的阴暗潮湿让史蒂夫回想起索尔曾经也在类似的地方呆过一阵子。而他现在的处境也许比索尔更糟糕——为了避免他像索尔一样逃出来，教会安排了别的地方关押他。没有人可以送来御寒的被褥和足够的食物。无法接触阳光的日子让史蒂夫已经分不清自己在这里呆了多久。

施密特并没有对史蒂夫的不配合表达出他的不满，至少在表情上看不出来，“你知道包庇妖巫异端是什么下场吗？”

“他并不是什么妖巫异端，也不曾害过任何人。”伤口仍然在隐隐发疼，史蒂夫的脸色已经比他过分白皙的肌肤还要浅上几分，“我也不曾包庇过任何一个会危害他人性命的人。”

“固执对于你来说并没有任何好处。”施密特嘲弄地开口，“罗杰斯，考虑清楚了，现在能够把你从这里弄出去的人就只有我。”

额头不停地在冒着冷汗，腹部一阵突然的抽痛让史蒂夫闭上眼睛，“不。我不会说的。”

“你知道吗，我们的人终有一天可以控制这个教会。”施密特来回踱步，语气放缓，试图作最后的游说，“我们可以不再被那些人所控制、所抹杀，你——本来也有机会去掌控这个时代。”

“你已经疯了。”史蒂夫怒极反笑，“你已经疯了……施密特。”

施密特并没有因此而停下他的演说，似乎越来越兴奋，“你瞧瞧，那么英勇的战士被缚住双手，就变得如此不堪一击——现在的你什么也干不了。你连自己都救不了，还想装什么正义使者？——噢，想想那些我们的同伴……那些可怜的同伴！他们正等待着我们的帮助。你本来可以和我一道去扭转这个时代的命运！但你却选择了背叛！”

“……我们从来都不是什么同伴。你所做的一切只会让神和人们更看不起你。”

“我已经看见了未来！”施密特的声音拔高，有些刺耳。史蒂夫开始眩晕并且耳鸣起来，但大概不是因为这个原因，“——我们可以改写历史！我们可以改写那些经典！以后不会再有与神相悖的东西！史蒂夫·罗杰斯，睁大你的眼睛看清楚——那将是彻底属于我们的时代——我们可以让他们闭嘴，我们可以让他们看清楚谁才有资格掌控这个世界。”

“不是我的未来。”史蒂夫这一声有些嘶哑，因为低吼而开始咳嗽，“别浪费唇舌了，我不会买账的。”

 

施密特停了下来。他冰冷的眼神看着不停微微抽搐的史蒂夫，似乎在看一件什么毫无生气的物品一样。真是可惜。无法利用的棋子只能放弃。就像史蒂夫永远不会去理解他曾经经历的一切带来的烙印，他也永远不会理解金发青年固执的坚持。想要活下去的话，人不得不作出选择和让步。

——还有绝对不会背叛自己的权力。

我只是在捍卫自己的权利而已，有什么不对吗？

 

“该后悔的，是那个顽固不化的你。”施密特居高临下地看着那个疼得眉头纠在一起的金发青年，“既然如此，也差不多是时候说再见了。”

 

**

 

索尔没想过，原来洛基已经背着他们做了那么多事情。

他可以不去计较对方和他争夺王位，也可以不去计较对方派来毁灭者刺杀他，甚至连他把冰封巨人放进来成为他上位的垫脚石也可以不去想——所幸洛基并没打算把他们的父亲真真正正地置于死地，也许他只是为了求得一个光明正大的荣耀——在最后一刻，洛基夺走了冰封巨人首领劳菲的性命。他最终还是选择了站在阿斯加德这一边。

但索尔还是不能原谅他伤害了那么多无辜的人。

 

“我才配这个王位！”洛基脸上不再是以往索尔所熟悉的那个表情，他英俊的脸变得狰狞而扭曲，“我救了父亲的命！我将会毁了那些怪物！我会成为真正的、合格的、完美的王位继承者！”

洛基是个骗子。索尔一直都知道，自己的弟弟藏了很多不可告人的点子，他也不是不知道自己曾经被对方设计过——不过是些无伤大雅的小事。但他从来没有想过，会因此和他兵戎相见。

 

——他们从奥丁的寝宫一直打到彩虹桥。

受伤的海姆达尔被救走，四勇士和入侵阿斯加德的冰封巨人们展开了斗争。失去了守卫者的彩虹桥被洛基所掌控，世界之树被冰封起来，通往约顿海姆的路开始坍塌。

“你怎么同情起那些冰封巨人了？”洛基嘲弄地看着眼前的兄长，“当初可是你准备要灭掉他们整个种族。”

索尔目光坚定，“我已经改变了。”

“真巧，我也是。”带着三分戏谑七分嘲笑，洛基的表情比之前更耐人寻味，他举起手里的权杖，一下抽在索尔的脸上，“来吧，和我真真正正战一场。”

 

……我不想和你打。你是我的兄弟。

索尔的眼神里面写满了洛基未曾见过的情绪，但这让那个黑发青年看起来更加恼火。

但索尔最终还是选择了拼尽全力去阻止洛基想要彻底毁灭约顿海姆的阴谋——当然，也付出了相当惨烈的代价。神锤和权杖的交锋让阿斯加德宫殿的墙壁被破坏得面目全非。他记起在他们的小时候，他也曾和自己的弟弟打过架。那么多年过去，还是那个人，但他已经快要不认识眼前的这个家伙。

洛基说，是不是那个远在别的地方的情人让他变得软弱？也许，事实恰恰相反，因为有那个人在，所以他可以无所畏惧地面对这一切。他有不得不背负的责任，也有不可以抛弃的家人和臣民。是那个人教会他什么是真正的爱——并不仅仅是狭义的对某一个人的激情，而是包含着宽恕、原谅，同时也应该要平等公正地对待任何一个人。

所以无论洛基做了什么错事，他仍然是他的家人。

 

雷神的愤怒把洛基的权杖震落了彩虹桥。

两人仍旧扭打在一起，高高在上的王族风范在这一场幼稚的斗争中消失殆尽。两人几乎要拼尽力气，最后只见索尔低吼着，狠狠地抽了洛基一掌，把自己那个任意妄为的弟弟揍得失去了意识——如果不是看在对方是自己家人的份上，洛基能不能保住他那张英俊的脸，还由不得他做主。索尔扯着对方绿色的披风，把已经陷入昏迷的洛基从彩虹桥的中央一直拖行到已经开始结冰破碎的那一端。

他需要停止这一切。

 

……原谅我，史蒂夫。

可能有过一丝犹豫，但金发男人最后还是选择了毁掉彩虹桥，阻止洛基的阴谋——索尔举起神锤，一下敲打在彩虹桥上。

 

**

 

“史蒂夫 罗杰斯，对于上述的几点，你认罪吗？”

“不。”

和冷得发抖的身体相反，烫得快要着火的额头让史蒂夫的意识开始模糊。冰冷的水滴顺着他的脸颊滑落下来，滴到布满划痕的地板上。潮湿阴冷的地方布满苔藓，缺乏阳光照晒的地方显得更加灰暗。他跪在那里，绳子只是象征式地绑在身上——被送到审判所的时候，他几乎虚弱得连呼吸都微不可闻。

尽管如此，他还是没有松口。

“即使你不承认，上帝仍以他的慈爱知晓一切。”

史蒂夫知道自己的面前站着好些人。正在说话的人是自己所不认识的修士——也许是神父，又或者是主教，不管是谁，他们都是统一的装束和表情——史蒂夫除了能分辨出对方深色的教袍，几乎不能辨认出那些人的脸。

“我再问一次，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你认罪吗？”

“……不。”

 

教堂响起的钟声回荡在这个沉默得快要窒息的地方。史蒂夫听不清到底敲了几下——不知道是回音，还是确实敲了那么多下，他几乎数不出来——他只知道面前的人开始散开。他们议论着什么，史蒂夫更听不清楚。额头不断冒出的冷汗让他难受，长时间没有进食让胃部开始翻腾，一阵干呕过后，他甚至连自己的呼吸声都听不见了。视线变得更加模糊，史蒂夫摇了摇头，闭起眼睛。

……原谅我，索尔。

原谅我，没有选择一种更轻松的办法等你回来。

 

**

 

在冰封巨人被完全击退之前，索尔一直支撑在前线，和他的勇士们合力维护起他们强大却又脆弱的王国。而洛基则被关押在了自己的寝宫里面。

在最后一刻醒来的奥丁从断裂的彩虹桥那里救下了他的两个儿子。虽然在沉睡，但奥丁仍然清楚地知道外界发生的事情。并非他不疼爱自己的小儿子——即使他们并没有任何血缘关系——但正是因为他比任何人都要疼爱他，他更不能原谅对方所作出的一切。

最后在索尔的坚持下，奥丁作出了让步。他们没有把洛基关押在冷冰冰的牢里，而是让他呆在自己的寝宫里反省。虽然没有任何的镣铐，但失去人身自由的洛基依然被层层守卫牢牢看守着。

 

被战争洗礼的阿斯加德开始复苏。

人们修补起破裂的墙壁，给牺牲的人们点起灯。平安无事的人们把铠甲都收起，开始恢复过去的平和生活。他们赞美他们的王，还有英勇无比的索尔——即使他曾经被奥丁驱逐，他仍然是他们心中唯一的雷神、不二的王位继承者。

弗蕾嘉坚持每天去和她的小儿子说说话。她早上从自己的宫殿出去，第一时间就是去看望那个黑发青年，有时候她会呆很久，但有时候也会很快就出来。

 

“他还是固执己见吗？”索尔看着黯然神伤的弗蕾嘉朝他走来，皱起眉头。

慈爱的母亲眼神里尽是悲伤，但她也明白这不是一两天就能解决的问题，“别担心，他总有一天能够明白你和你父亲的苦心。”

看着紧闭的殿门，索尔叹了一口气。“今天，他终于开始和我说话了。”弗蕾嘉故作轻松地笑了笑，“这是一个好的开始。洛基从来都是个聪明的孩子，他不会永远都想不明白那些道理。”

索尔低头看着地上。他知道，洛基会走到今天，很大部分都是自己的责任。如果当初自己能够早一些察觉到洛基内心对于权力的欲望和对自己的不满，也许今天就不需要走到这一步。

“去吧，他们需要你。”弗蕾嘉拍了拍索尔的肩膀，“我在这里陪他，你也该到庆典上露一露脸了。”

索尔颔首，又亲了亲自己母亲的额头。

 

他走过阿斯加德恢复了过去繁华的街道。

人人都在朝他祝贺，庆祝他的回归，传颂他的英勇事迹——在中庭和毁灭者对抗的事迹被三勇士夸大，索尔被形容成了坚不可摧的战神。金发男人微笑着和臣民们打招呼，然后往断裂的彩虹桥那里走去。

海姆达尔的伤终于好了起来。失去了本身作用的彩虹桥已经不需要看守者，但海姆达尔仍然坚持要回到自己一直以来的位子上去。对于这个已经站了千百年的神来说，也许站在那里，已经成了一种无法改变的习惯。

索尔靠近那个伟岸的身影，缓缓开口，“……我们失去了和中庭的通道。”

“希望总会有的。”海姆达尔依旧手握着剑，一动不动地站在那里。

过去辉煌的路已经断出了不规则的裂口，彩虹桥的正下方是奔流的巨大瀑布。索尔站在他的身边，两人一同看着这壮丽的景色，“你的伤都好了？”

海姆达尔点点头，“承蒙关照。”

“……”索尔犹豫了一下，再度开口，“你能看见他吗？”

海姆达尔回头看着索尔，他知道对方来找他的目的。眼前的金发王者经历了这一趟旅程之后成熟了不少，但他骨子里的一些东西仍然没有改变。

“当然，我隔着遥远的星河，能看见你在中庭所经历的一切。”海姆达尔轻笑着，又把头转过去，“我自然也能——”

 

他突然止住了话语。

对方凝重的神色让索尔也不自觉地紧张起来，“……怎么了？”

“……我看不见他。”海姆达尔的语气是前所未有的严肃。

“——我看不见那个人。”

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

 

那是佩姬人生中最黑暗的一段日子。

——就像是人类彻底失去了太阳的惊慌。教会、审判、祷文、异端、罪行。这些词语就像是一座座大山压在她的身上。她眼睁睁地看着史蒂夫被带走，却无法阻止。除了绝望，就是无休止的废寝忘餐。几乎每一天，她都挨家挨户地请求村民们为史蒂夫正名：证明他并非异端，也没有包庇任何罪人。

佩姬每天都翻出圣经向上帝祷告，但上帝又能听见谁呢？她几乎踏遍了整个村庄，一户一户地敲开他们的门，请求他们出手相助。作为贵族，她何曾做过这样低声下气的事情？但是她甚至宁愿跪在地上，也希望事情能够好起来。

 

那天索尔和毁灭者战斗的场面所有人都看见了。要去说服保守的村民们是非常困难的——索尔不是普通人，这是无法辩驳的事实。人类总会害怕自己未知又强大的存在。一开始，佩姬几乎每天都在吃闭门羹。人们看在她是贵族的份上为她打开门，却又在她说明来意之后抱歉地关上。

也许是上帝听到了她的祷告。渐渐的，曾经受过史蒂夫和菲利普斯公爵帮助的人们开始一个接一个地站出来。一个，两个，慢慢地多了起来。连厄斯金神父也被惊动了。他连夜往村里赶，拖着年迈的身体，跟着佩姬一家一户地去请求村里的人帮忙。费了很大的劲，里头有着无数道不尽的辛酸，最终他们才说服了全村的人们为史蒂夫作证。

另一边，霍华德动用了他所有的人脉，只为了收集施密特犯下罪孽的证据。要逮住那只狡猾的狐狸真的很不容易，他们所拥有的时间并不多——要在史蒂夫被送上火刑架之前扳倒那个家伙，实在是太难了。

——所有人都在绝望的泥泞中爬行。

最后他们还是赶在了史蒂夫受刑的那一天，把凝聚了所有人心血的请愿书交到了教廷那里。施密特虽然销毁了大部分的证据，但是他在攀爬权力的途中，仍然不能避免所有有心人的妒恨和戒备——虽然那些人手里的罪证不足以把施密特彻底毁掉，但也足够让他被关押在牢里接受审查。

 

那天上午，太阳还是照常升起，似乎在为那个死气沉沉的大地投去一丝丝的温暖。

火堆已经点燃。不明事实真相的城里人围在教堂的外面，看着广场上竖起的火刑架——审判异端，这是多么令人兴奋的事情。邪恶狡诈的巫师、十恶不赦的罪人，谁又真正见过呢？不过茶余饭后让他们津津乐道的以暴制暴而已。

人们在嘴里吟诵着圣经的祷文，看着高台上统一装束的教士们，纷纷捏紧了手里的十字架链条。天之降罪，神将要审判罪人。

 

佩姬恨不得自己能够飞起来。她策马狂奔，怒喝开围观的人群，甚至横冲直撞地穿过喧闹的街道，只为了快一步到那里去。即使隔着很远，她早已一眼看到了被绑在广场正中央的金发青年。那个平日里总是温和待人的史蒂夫、那个笑起来像是阳光洒满大地的史蒂夫、那个会为了维持正义挺身而出的史蒂夫……如今像是失去了牵线的木偶一样，低着头被绑在木制的十字架上。

她差点被人群绊倒在地上——佩姬从马上跃下来，手里高举着教廷的赦免令，朝看台上的人发出绝望的怒吼。佩姬发了疯一样叫着史蒂夫的名字，一边攀上高台。一直紧跟在她身后的霍华德和村民也急匆匆地下马。他们推开一直吵吵嚷嚷的人群，开始指挥着跟来的人用水泼灭那些点燃的柴草。

一时非常混乱。踩踏，推攘，尖叫，哭喊。救人的、看热闹的，有人惊呼，有人高举手里的十字架开始大声念诵经文，有人因为失控的场面而发出尖喝。

靠近的时候，佩姬一直叫着史蒂夫的名字——但金发青年并没有回应她。他被绑在高台上木制的十字架上，闭着眼睛，前额垂下来的浅金色刘海遮住了他苍白的脸。

手不止地抖，佩姬一边祷告，一边手忙脚乱地解开了绑住史蒂夫的绳索。失去牵引力的那一瞬间，金发青年直直朝地面倒去。

 

——他们最终还是来晚了。

时间，似乎就在她意识到这个事实的那一瞬间静止。

 

他们最终还是来晚了。

 

**

 

睁开眼睛之前以为会是无尽的黑暗，却被眼前的光芒所震撼。

史蒂夫只记得失去意识之前，是无休止的冰冷和疼痛。伤口疼得似乎是整个腹部的肌筋都搅在一起，让史蒂夫跪在冷硬的地板上，不住地痉挛抽搐起来。严重脱水，被喂进去的食物马上又被吐出来。有什么在蚕食着他的神经，脑袋滚烫得整个人意识模糊。

……让我就这样昏过去吧。史蒂夫已经看不清眼前的东西。

 

现在，连他的身体已经什么都感觉不到了。

史蒂夫觉得自己像是站在云端一样，每一步都像踏在虚空之中，没有一丁点的触感。没有疼痛，没有冰冷，也没有任何让他不适的感觉。

他尝试着迈开步，小心翼翼地往前走了几步。身边不断有人经过，但似乎谁也看不见他。他尝试着和离他最近的人打了声招呼，但对方并没有回应——那个人直直穿过他的身体，走了过去。

史蒂夫敏感地捕捉到了什么。他伸出手，去摸一切可以看得见的东西——似乎是在意料之中，他的手直直穿过去了，“……啊。”

看了看自己的手掌，史蒂夫又犹豫了一下，缓慢地动作，尝试着轻轻击掌——他的左手穿过了右手，什么都碰不到。收起了惊讶，金发青年抬头，环视四周。

这里就是地狱吗？

但是为什么地狱也有着那么温暖的阳光呢——目光所及之处，都蒙着一层淡淡的柔光。头顶上飞过的鹰隼发出短促的鸣叫，在一片喧闹中有些突兀。史蒂夫甚至还能闻到那些树上传来的花香。人们不断从他身边走过，手里的篮子里装着各种各样闻所未闻的新奇物件。

 

他继续往前走。

史蒂夫所看见的人们脸上都露出幸福的表情。他看着他们汗流浃背，合力修补着屋子破损的顶部。主干道的两边有着挥舞长枪的剑士，正在一脸兴奋地比试着。坐在路边喝酒的壮汉们吹着口哨，和站在阁楼上晾晒衣服的年轻女子打趣。欢声笑语不绝。

——没有人看得见史蒂夫。虽然感觉不到肚子饿，但闻到食物的香味，他还是用力嗅了嗅那充满温馨的味道。烤面包的香气，混合着花香和蜜酒的味道，一种幸福感扑鼻而来。

史蒂夫没有任何目的地往前走。

走了很久，他一点也没有感觉到累——他甚至没有任何感觉。他不知道自己要去哪里，也不知道自己可以去哪里。虽然可以穿过屋子，但史蒂夫还是老老实实地沿着主干道走。只是当史蒂夫看着尽头那巍峨的宫殿，就不由自主地产生了一种“我要去那里”的念头。似乎有一种冥冥中注定的熟悉感。

他要去那里。

 

当史蒂夫终于穿过大街小巷，一步步走上那条长长的阶梯之后，天色已经暗了下来。他站在台阶上，看着耸立在中央的宫殿，有些紧张。他的脚步牵引着他向前。史蒂夫又越过了好些人，金发青年好奇地打量着对方金黄得耀眼的铠甲还有造型华丽的头盔，然后继续往前。

 

最后，他站在了某个宫殿的门口。

他不知道门后是什么——但不由自主地，史蒂夫穿过厚厚的殿门，走了进去。

 

**

 

索尔抱着史蒂夫已经破损的盾，回到了阿斯加德。

没有惊动任何人，他独自一个人，把在那一场战争中饱受折磨的盾牌放在木船上。覆上轻纱和散发着淡香的白车轴草——史蒂夫很喜欢这个——索尔蹲下来，看了一眼史蒂夫留给他的最后一样东西，然后伸出手，轻轻地推了推那艘木船。

 

木船开始跟着冥河的水流往前飘。

索尔就这样看着那艘船离他越来越远。那里承载着他的爱，他的思念，他关于中庭的一切回忆。

……还有他的史蒂夫。

 

木船漂到了河中央。索尔站直了身体，他静静地拉开弓，一支已经点燃的箭直直越过星空下的河川，给木船送上一盏火。点缀着白车轴草的木船慢慢燃起火光，淡淡的香气一路伴随着河川流动的方向。只有索尔目送着木船一直飘到河川的尽头——直到它往瀑布下的雾之国坠落下去。

他依然恋恋不舍地站在河岸边，索尔抬起头，蓝色的眼睛里面映出浩瀚的星空。

他的史蒂夫在那里。

 

那天，站在那个简单得只有一个单调十字架的墓前——上面甚至连史蒂夫的名字都没有——索尔并没有去问佩姬到底史蒂夫是怎样离开的。一向无所畏惧的王者，突然有一天，发现自己也有了害怕的事情。

佩姬也没有打算告诉他。她知道，无论索尔是否知道事情的经过，史蒂夫永远也无法回来了。说出来也不过是徒添伤感。

佩姬还记得很清楚，当时她抱着史蒂夫还有些许余温的身体，泪水却像是突然停在了眼眶里面，怎样也掉不下来。金发青年的身体已经变得僵硬——不知道到底是幸或者不幸，史蒂夫在被绑上去之前，就已经停止了呼吸——连那点可怜的温度，不过是燃起的火堆烘热的假象。她没有哭。她甚至连声音都发不出来，只是紧紧抱着那个人的身体，跪在高台上。

她又抱紧了一点。但是无论怎样，那个人的身体都捂不热，也没有动。史蒂夫平日湛蓝的眼睛紧紧闭上，再也没有睁开过。佩姬有些茫然地看着台下混乱的人群，似乎全世界都和她没有关系。

整个世界像是突然结冰了一样。

她眼睁睁地看着霍华德朝她走来，对方焦急地朝她吼，但她什么都听不见——她什么都听不见，只是眼前一黑，维持着怀抱史蒂夫的动作，倒在了台上。

 

史蒂夫的葬礼很简单，甚至连繁琐的仪式都没有。

只有那些爱着他的人，还有一个简单的十字架。他们把棺椁小心翼翼地封起来，然后深埋在泥土里，和那个金发青年永远告别。最后，佩姬把史蒂夫的遗物都整理好，收在了一个箱子里面。金发青年的东西少得可怜，除了一些旧衣服，就剩下一个还来不及修补的盾牌。佩姬把对方曾经穿过的那身铠甲带回了城堡——那铠甲原本是詹姆斯·巴恩斯的——巴恩斯死去的那时候，史蒂夫坚持要把它带回家，他说，想要留一个纪念。

然后连史蒂夫也离开了她。

佩姬把那身铠甲小心翼翼地放进柜子里，郑重地关上了沉重的柜门。她的眼泪终于忍不住流了下来。

 

“别再回来了。”

当佩姬把史蒂夫的盾牌交给索尔之后，只说了这一句话。那是她见到索尔之后说的唯一一句话。

索尔面无表情地朝她点头示意，沉默地抱着手里的东西，转身离开。金发男人甚至不记得自己是怎样从阿斯加德过来的，也不想去记得自己是怎样回去的——那过程非常艰辛，但比起心里翻涌的情绪，简直不值一提。

 

索尔一个人在冥河岸边坐了很久。

索尔回到自己寝殿的时候，已经过了大半天——太阳已经升起，但他的身体仍然冷得发抖。他披着深色的斗篷，沉默地走过长长的走廊，推开了自己寝殿的门。

然后他看到，他朝思暮想的那个金发青年就坐在那里。

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

 

洛基承认，当他在自己的宫殿里一眼看到那个金发青年的时候，他是有些许意外。

——对方就那样走了进来。

洛基看着对方走近，然后好奇地打量着自己的宫殿。这里的一切对于那个人来说似乎都那样新鲜。他皱起眉头，不懂对方为什么会出现在这里，“——史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

“……”金发青年似乎吃了一惊，“你能看见我？”

 

洛基愣了一下，然后他马上明白了。他简直想仰天大笑，为自己可悲的血统哀悼。同时，他也恨不得马上看看自己那个惹人厌的兄长，看看那个可怜可悲的家伙现在是什么表情——那个家伙知道自己的情人现在成了这副样子了吗？

“只有你能看得见我。”史蒂夫走上前去，看着一直坐在地板上的黑发青年。对方那张英俊的脸上表情变化莫测，一时很愉悦，却又透着浓浓的悲哀。史蒂夫想了想，开口道，“可以告诉我，这里是哪里吗？”

洛基抬头，看着眼前那个人。对方仍然是洛基第一次见他的那身粗布衣服，即使已经失去了实体，却还是那副正直不可侵犯的样子。连死亡也没有改变他。

这是从自己失败之后，洛基过得最百感交集的一天。

他开始幻想自己那个可悲的兄长会不会为了眼前这个人而哭泣，又不由得对眼前这个毫无关系的家伙产生无端的同情……噢，不，同情？他可是邪神，可是冰封巨人之子，不会有那么无聊的感情。

瞧瞧，自己那个像个蠢蛋一样的兄长为了阿斯加德失去了什么？洛基想笑，但是又笑不出来。

 

“这里是阿斯加德。”洛基踢开脚边的酒罐子，慢慢站起来。他的身高足以俯视眼前这个看上去比他还强壮的金发青年，“我的名字是洛基。”

史蒂夫微微瞪大了眼睛，似乎在消化这个事实，“……你是索尔的兄弟？”

“噢，我那个兄长有向你说起过我？”

听到对方谈论起自己的情人，史蒂夫的眼神从最开始得知洛基身份时候的震惊，渐渐变得柔和起来，“他常常提起你。他给我说起你们小时候的事情，非常有趣，让我有些羡慕有兄弟的人了。”

“那他有没有说过他是怎样夺走父母全部的注意力？”洛基笑起来，有些无奈，又带点不难察觉的怨恨，“他只记得好的部分了，难怪我的怒火会让他那么意外。”

“……”史蒂夫看着对方的脸，不可否认，洛基和索尔的容貌几乎没有相似之处，“索尔……他还好吗？”

“好得很。”洛基看着对方虚幻的身影，自嘲道，“他把我关在了这里，自己坐上了王座，每天都在逍遥快活，享受着无上的权力。”

“那就好。”史蒂夫的表情并没有像洛基想象中那样对于索尔心有怨怼，而是一种由内之外的释怀。似乎想到了什么，金发青年的神色轻松了起来。

“他害死了你。”洛基皱眉，猜测着开口。他拿不准事实的真相，但他知道眼前这个人的死和索尔脱不了干系，“他忘记了你，不知道你已经死去，还在这里逍遥快活。你为什么还一脸轻松？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，那个动作有些滑稽，因为他现在只有一个虚影，“那不是他的错。”

“有人说过吗，你的正直无私令人觉得可怕，就像是虚假的一样。”洛基走近他，仔细打量眼前这个家伙，“你就一点都不怨恨那个家伙吗？”

金发青年挑了挑眉，“……我并非毫无感情。只是比起索尔因为我的事情而过得不好，我更宁愿他过得好——无论他是否记得我。我相信，他也是这样想的。”

洛基笑了，他可以皱着眉头同时扬起嘴角，这个表情在他英俊的脸上一点都不突兀。他停顿了一下，拉长了说话的尾音，“太天真了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。总有一天，那个家伙会知道你的死。你应该了解那个家伙……你以为他真的会没有感觉吗？……噢，我倒是挺期待看到他落魄的脸。”

闻言，史蒂夫只是看了下眼前的人，马上又挪开眼睛。他的眼神有些无名的无奈和不忍，被洛基敏锐地捕捉到了。

 

“从得知他的身份开始，我就知道，我们彼此生命的长度是不对等的。原本我是期待在自己能够和他一起分享快乐的时间里，尽量留下些幸福的回忆。然后等我慢慢老去，他也许就会渐渐地释怀，最后他会回到阿斯加德，过回他应有的生活。”

史蒂夫看着露台外繁华的阿斯加德，这里是不属于他的地方，“只是，我没想到死亡会来得那么快。如果说我对此完全没有感觉，那是谎言。我也会不甘，但也仅此而已。有些事情发生了，就无法改变。”

 

即使只是个幻影，史蒂夫金色的刘海因为动作而散落下来的时候，却闪耀着诡异的光芒——太奇怪了，明明就只是幻影。洛基一眨不眨地盯着他，似乎在观察他的反应，“……你听了那么多关于我的事情，就不想说点什么吗？替我的兄长打抱不平什么的。”

“我想揍你。”史蒂夫说完，似乎想到了什么，眼神又恢复了一贯的平静，“不过，我想索尔已经揍过了。”

“……”洛基饶有趣味地看着他，“可惜你现在根本连碰我都做不到。”

“即使我现在有实体，大概我也碰不到你。其实我能看出来，你根本不是逃不出去——你只是没有逃走的欲望。”

洛基收起笑容，“……有人说过你很聪明吗？你是对的，没有人能困住我。他们真的以为派些守卫就能关住我了？以为每天来这里看看我就能让我乖乖听话了？那只是他们自以为是的猜测。”

 

也许那是因为他们也没有打算把你彻底软禁起来。并没有开口反驳什么，史蒂夫的语气依旧很平静，“我知道的……既然我猜对了，你可以帮我一个忙吗？”

金发青年的腰板挺得很直，虽然洛基所看到的身影有些虚幻，但对方整个人就像一棵不可动摇的大树一样坚定，似乎他从未脱去那身铠甲，仍然是战场上那个英勇无比的战士。洛基想起他曾经透过毁灭者看到对方那个坚定的眼神。毫无改变。

盯着对方蓝色的眼睛，神差鬼使地，洛基开口，“……你说，如果我感兴趣，也许可以考虑看看。”

 

**

 

索尔就这样站在那里，泪水不自觉地流了下来。

这些天一直萦绕在心头的所有情绪在他看见那个金发青年的一瞬间，全部一起爆发——那种饱含着悲伤和无力的巨浪扑面而来，无声的压迫感一下子喷涌而出，巨大的冲击力击垮了这个看上去坚韧无比的男人。

最开始是细微的哽咽。索尔整张脸因为忍耐而涨得通红。他能感觉到眼睛变得模糊，陌生的液体顺着脸颊滑落，就像是关不上的水闸一样不受控制——他不敢闭上眼睛，生怕再睁开就看不见眼前的人了。这辈子都不曾这样狼狈不堪。到了后来，索尔看着那个人一步一步朝自己靠近，他几乎控制不住地，跪在了地上。

最后，他跪在那个人的脚边，嚎啕大哭起来。

 

金发青年看着索尔哭了很久，他湛蓝色的眼睛里面是浓浓的悲伤。叹了一口气，最终他还是伸出手，把已经稍微平静下来的索尔从地上拉了起来。

索尔大手一伸，把对方整个揽进了怀里。

“谢谢你。”索尔拍了拍怀里那个人的肩膀，“……谢谢你，洛基。”

 

金发青年愣了愣。随后他露出了然的神情，解除了伪装——洛基的脸重新出现在索尔面前。

“……怎么认出我来的？”洛基自认自己的伪装已经天衣无缝。

在答应了史蒂夫之后，洛基笑着在对方面前伪装出那个人的样子，成功引得对方惊呼出声。洛基对史蒂夫说，我答应你，去替你跟索尔好好告别。

索尔并没有责怪对方的行为，反而露出了释怀的微笑，“眼睛。”

“……”洛基歪过头，有些自嘲地扯起嘴角——果然，他还是低估了索尔。而后他又看向索尔，“就当是我的恶作剧好了。”

“不。谢谢你，洛基。”索尔轻轻拍了拍自己的兄弟，他们到底有多久没有这样轻松地相处过了，爱恨情仇一切被说开的感觉，让两人都有种莫名的解脱感，“谢谢你，真的。”

洛基摇摇头，“……我这样做，并不是为了你。”

“无论是为了什么都好，谢谢你圆了我再见他一面的愿望。”

现在，索尔的脸完全看不出刚刚才大哭过一场。阿斯加德王者的表情恢复了一如既往的从容洒脱。索尔觉得有什么一直压在心头的东西开始融化，他终于可以从里面挣扎出来，面对这个事实。

史蒂夫永远离开了他。是的，他将要孤独一人去面对接下来的所有事情。

他会一个人去面对。

 

洛基没有再说什么。索尔对于洛基逃出他自己的宫殿也并没有流露出惊讶的神情，洛基觉得史蒂夫所说的也许是对的——他的兄长一直都是那样坦荡荡，也许有时候蠢得充满破绽，但是面对自己亲人和朋友的时候永远都是这样坦率。

奥丁为什么会选择这样一个人成为阿斯加德的王呢？论计谋，论手段，索尔都被自己甩开一大段距离。可是眼前这个家伙总有办法让人死心塌地地跟着他，也许，这就是自己唯一追不上对方的一部分吧。

——我是不会放弃的。

洛基终于发觉了自己和索尔的差别，可对于他来说，这不过是另一个开始。

 

“这是还债。”

洛基转身，那个动作还是一如既往的优雅，完全没有一个被囚者的卑微。他把索尔救了他的债还清了。接下来，王座鹿死谁手还在未定之中，“索尔，武器库里面有你渴望的东西。”

只是，当洛基神不知鬼不觉地回到自己宫殿的时候，那个人已经不在了。

 

 

-尾声-

 

 

在成功收复九大国度之后，索尔婉拒了奥丁提出要重办加冕礼的提议。

“我还没有准备好，父亲。”索尔一脸平静。

对此，奥丁只是点头表示理解，并没有说什么。他了解眼前的这个儿子，同样了解仍然把自己困在殿里的另一个。

 

索尔最后还是履行了他对史蒂夫的承诺。

他一个人走遍了欧洲大陆，穿过山林和大海，去看看史蒂夫一直想要看的景色。他见过佩姬带着她的孩子在集市上挑选布料，也曾经远远地看着简登上远嫁的马车。史塔克家的商队仍然浩浩荡荡，甚至规模更甚。托尼·史塔克接替了他父亲的位子，成为了整个家族最有力的支撑。

索尔披着斗篷，遮住了自己的脸。他在托尼那里买下了一个有趣的小玩意，然后给了他一个银币。年轻的托尼有些好奇地看着他，索尔只是笑了笑，转身就走了。

而施密特最后还是死在了火刑架上。在教士们宣读他的罪行之前，一道惊雷已经打在了柴草堆上，柴火熊熊燃烧起来。

 

年复一年。

所有当初索尔在中庭认识的人，一个接一个地离他而去。现在，只有他还站在史蒂夫的墓前，洒下一篮子的白车轴草。

“我过得很好，史蒂夫。”索尔轻轻擦掉了十字架上面的尘土，笑着和花瓣说话。

 

那天，索尔还是没有控制住自己的脚步。

他站在武器库里面。一步一步地经过他们阿斯加德人在一场场战役中的战利品，最后停在了他想要找到的东西面前。眼前的宝石显露出诡异的光芒。

索尔的手在离它还有不到一指的距离时，停了下来。

——不。

索尔闭着眼睛，仿佛能听到史蒂夫的声音。他的手差点就要碰到那个东西了。

——不要碰那个。

索尔咬了咬牙，把手收了回来。他又深深地看了那个东西一眼，最后还是转身离开。无限宝石仍旧闪耀着诡异的光芒。索尔关上门，离开了那个地方。

……

 

“我该说什么呢？”洛基从柱子后面走出来。

他看着索尔走进来，看着他的兄长差点就要伸手碰到那个东西了。最后索尔还是选择了转身离开。

“没有野心的家伙是成不了大事的。”洛基摇了摇头，走上前去，伸手抚上了那个泛着诡异光芒的宝石。他略一思索，从台上取下了宝石。

“让我给你送一份礼物怎么样，兄弟？”

 

**

 

阿斯加德的王位继承者站在队伍的前方，慢慢走过自己的领地。

索尔刚刚平复了一场战乱。他和他的勇士们越过彩虹桥，回到了阿斯加德。激动的人们夹道欢迎他们最英勇的战士，他们挥舞着手里的彩旗，给疲惫的勇士们洒去充满香气的花瓣，一边欢呼雀跃起来。

金发的王者走在最前面，微笑着接受众人的欢呼。他身上的铠甲沾上了些许尘土，赤红的披风随风飘扬起来，就像是队伍最鲜明的旗帜。

——现在他终于是名符其实的王了。

整个阿斯加德都知道，他们的王子一直没有重办加冕礼，但这也无法改变他就是下一任王者的事实。

 

“爷爷，我们不是打了胜仗吗？为什么他看起来一脸悲伤。”路边，一个小男孩扯了扯老人家的衣摆，指着索尔说道。

“傻孩子，怎么会呢？”老爷爷点了点小男孩的鼻尖，“索尔可是阿斯加德最英勇的战神，也是我们最棒的王位继承者。”

“可是……”男孩找不到反驳的话，只是有些沮丧地垂下了头。

“也许他只是看起来有些孤独。”老爷爷拍了拍小男孩的肩膀，“不过说来也是，殿下总是一个人，不知道什么时候才会公开他的伴儿呢。”

小男孩没有再说话。他的目光一直追随着走着队伍前方的金发男人。对方就像是遥不可及的星辰一样，在他的眼里闪闪发光，“总有一天，我会成为阿斯加德最英勇的战士，跟着我们的王一起打天下。”

“好好好。”老爷爷哈哈大笑起来，“你会是最棒的。”

小男孩扭过头看着老爷爷，却意外看到站在身边的陌生人脸上浅浅的笑意。青年似乎听到了他们的对话，正朝着小男孩微笑。小男孩往后缩了缩，脸蛋儿红红的，似乎是被不认识的人听到自己的梦想而感到羞耻，他靠在老人家的怀里，“……你笑什么。”

青年摇摇头，“你想要成为最英勇的战士吗？”

小男孩不回答，他瞅了陌生的青年半天，才点点头，“是的。”

青年笑得更开心了，他的金发在阳光下闪闪发亮，“那你得先打赢我。”

 

【END】

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 这里文章的结尾和初发表的结尾有轻微改动。之前那个也许更残酷（？）一点。  
> 同样是开放式结局，2019的我已经心境不一样了。


End file.
